Faithfully
by Myrakle
Summary: In a world increasingly consumed by darkness, one young witch learns that Gryffindors don't have a monopoly on courage and Hufflepuffs aren't the only ones capable of loyalty. AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I've had the idea for this story bouncing around in my head for several months and I've finally decided to write it down. This story predominantly centers around an original character and her part in the wizarding world. I rarely find OCs that I really enjoy, so I've really tried hard to create one that is at the very least tolerable. Feedback would be greatly appreciated especially since there are many twists and mysteries. I want to make sure I'm not being too obvious or too vague. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything recognized doesn't belong to me

1. Prologue

After he had finished unpacking the meager contents from his worn trunk, Severus Snape exited his quarters into his new office. He sat at the desk and quickly read over the note from Hogwarts' former potions master, once Severus's own professor, Horace Slughorn. Severus sneered as he read, the words unsuccessfully hiding Slughorn's relief at having a decent successor for his job as potions master and Head of Slytherin. Setting aside the note, he looked over Slughorn's lesson plans and began adding his own touches to a curriculum that had remained unchanged over the last half century.

Several hours later, well past midnight, Severus had just began reviewing the sixth year curriculum before stopping on the first day: The Draught of Living Death. He could clearly remember the day, though its memories were bittersweet. He closed his eyes as he recalled her voice, _"Severus, there's no need to kill yourself keeping it still. Crush the bean. It'll work better than cutting it."_ Opening his eyes and looking around the dark dungeon room, fully realizing the gravity of his situation.

On the outside, he would be teaching potions to students, some of them being his former classmates. He would be the youngest professor on staff, the next youngest being a solid quarter century older than he. However, he was there for a much more important reason than teaching; he was at Hogwarts to spy on Albus Dumbledore at the behest of the Dark Lord. But, unknown to the Dark Lord, the headmaster was fully aware of Severus's purpose and had solid assurance that Severus was on his side.

Severus sighed as he thought about the difficult time he had had in convincing Dumbledore of his loyalty, but he had played the part of the double spy well. It was a dangerous duty, but well worth it because _she_ was worth it.

Severus was drawn out of his own head by the head of Dumbledore appearing in his fireplace. "Severus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I think it would be worthwhile for you to floo up to my office. There is somebody you must…meet."

Severus, although irritated, agreed to the late summons, "Of course, sir," and grabbed a handful of powder from the pot on the mantle and walked into the fireplace. Seconds later, he was in the headmaster's office, dusting ash off his black robes.

Dumbledore had his back turned to him, and was looking out the window. Lying on the large polished desk, were the remains of dinner for two. Whoever was here earlier was no longer there. "The stars seem particularly bright tonight. It could perhaps be the silliness of an old man, but it may be a sign…"

Severus, annoyed at being called at so late an hour, said, "Where, sir, is the 'somebody' that I must meet?"

Dumbledore said nothing, but turned around. Severus raised an eyebrow. Swaddled in a soft cream blanket was undoubtedly a baby, a newborn judging from the size, though there was no movement.

"He's too young to be the Potter boy." Severus thought aloud.

Dumbledore smiled down at the bundle, "Correct. Little Harry Potter just had his first birthday. She, on the other hand, is only a few days old."

At that exact moment, a man, missing an eye and a leg, burst through the door. "Dumbledore!"

"Good evening, or rather, good morning Alastor." Dumbledore responded calmly.

"Urgent news from…" He seemed to have spotted Severus, for his scarred face twisted around his swiveling eye, "Snape."

Severus sneered "Moody."

The tension between the two men was evident, but Dumbledore smiled nonetheless. "Alastor, perhaps a quick word outside?"

Moody, eyes still on Severus, didn't bother to hide his contempt for the younger man, "Naturally." He exited the room, peg leg clunking.

Dumbledore took a few steps forward, and turning to Severus asked, "Severus, could you perhaps hold our young guest while I step out?"

"Sir, I – " Severus began, but Dumbledore pushed the baby gently against Severus's chest and Severus's arms curled around the bundle. Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, left.

Severus looked down at the baby, still sleeping peacefully despite her sudden transfer. She had a head full of soft brown hair and enormous cheeks. One small hand was curled around the edge of her blanket. Severus shifted uncomfortably. He had never held a baby before.

From outside the office, he could hear Moody's voice rise angrily. The baby stirred in his arms and blinked. Slowly her eyes opened and Severus gasped. To anybody else, her eyes were just blue, but to Severus…they were _her_ exact eyes. She blinked again, and seemed to have taken her fill of the stranger holding her, for she began to fuss, her red gummy mouth frowning, blue eyes tearing up. Severus panicked, and bounced her up and down and said in what he hoped to be a soothing voice, "There, there". She quieted except for the occasionally whimper. As Severus readjusted her in his arms, the door opened and Dumbledore walked back in.

"Ah, she's awake." He walked over to the desk and picked up a half finished bottle from the dinner tray on his desk. He took out his wand and tapped the bottle, warming it up. Handing it to Snape, he said, "You'll find it is easier to feed her if you take a seat."

Severus sat, a little apprehensive about feeding her the right way, but as soon as the bottle's nipple touched her cheek, her head turned and she greedily latched on. Without looking up from her, he said, "Sir, her eyes…who is her mother?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Her mother? Her mother was here earlier. She is young, unmarried, and sought my advice."

"Advice, sir?"

"Yes. As you are fully aware, Severus, these are dark times indeed. Not at all the type of world that a mother would want her child born into. But alas, here she is." He said gesturing at the baby, who was now half asleep as she continued to eat. "Her mother is, like you Severus, expected to take a certain side in regards to these dark times, but she finds her family's expectations in conflict with her conscious. She has given her daughter over to me so that I may find a suitable home for her away from all the chaos."

"She gave her up?" Severus said, a little upset. He looked back down at the baby, who was once again fully asleep.

"Severus," Dumbldore began, gravely, "Giving her child up will be the most difficult decision that young woman will ever make. Don't fault her for wanting to give her daughter a safe and better life."

There were a few moments of silence before Severus asked, "And her father?"

"Is, by her mother's assurances, completely unaware of his child's existence. And even if he was, he is in no condition to take her, for his situation is even more dangerous than her mother's."

Severus nodded and said nothing. He brought a finger up and brushed it against her soft cheek. "She'll be safe then, where she is going?"

"Quite. A Muggle family that spends part of the year abroad. They're a bit older, but they've wanted a child for some time now."

"She'll be taken care of?"

"Yes, Severus, she'll be alright. In a few years time, you'll see for yourself"

There was quiet once more, as Severus watched the baby girl with a soft look in his eyes, and Dumbledore watched them both with a twinkle in his.


	2. The Potions Master

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2. The Potions Master

_"…He loved Big Brother."_ And with that, ten-year-old Victoria Thomas finished George Orwell's _1984_. From her comfortable hollow in the tangled roots of the old oak tree, she turned and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a jumper, which usually would have earned her a crazy look from any passerby since it was nearly thirty-five degrees Celsius outside. But she was alone and had been all day, because she had to be alone to read what she wanted.

Victoria loved her parents, but they were a bit conservative, though that itself wasn't particularly surprising, given her father's job. Mr. Thomas was the pastor of the small country parish in Owlhill. Although loving, they were strict when it came to fiction. Anything that went beyond the realm of reality, like sci-fi or fantasy, was deemed inappropriate, which was why she wrapped _1984_, borrowed from the library, in her worn navy jumper and shoved it down into her bag. She pulled her socks and trainers back on, and slung her bag over her shoulder as she stood up. Her blouse was plastered to her back with sweat as she climbed over the roots and trekked through the shallow forest to the winding country road that led back to the village.

Although it was nearly dinner time, the sun still shined hot and bright, but that was to be expected at the end of July. Victoria walked along the road, against the traffic, in the stifling heat until the roofs of Owlhill rose above the slopes of the countryside. She crossed the quiet streets, smiling at the few people still on the streets, and soon she arrived at a modest brick house with a pale blue door.

Opening the door, she could smell roasting chicken. The telly was on in the lounge, the weatherman predicting that the heat would continue through the weekend and into the following week.

As she shut the door, she heard her mother call from the kitchen, "Victoria?"

Victoria walked past the stairs toward the back of the house, "Yes, Mum?"

In the kitchen, Mrs. Thomas, who was a tiny woman with a wide face and graying hair, was holding the now empty roasting pan over the stove with a whisk in one hand with an open bag of flour on the counter, "The gravy's nearly done. Put your things away, and then come set the table."

"Yes Mum," she said. Victoria retreated from the kitchen and up the stairs. She walked into her small room, the evening sun streaming through the window, and put her bag onto her bed. Looking back over her shoulder, she pulled out her jumper, quickly unwrapped _1984_ and shoved it under her mattress with other books she wasn't allowed to read like _The Hobbit_ and _Stranger in a Strange Land_.

Victoria went back down stairs. Her mother had brought the roast out onto the table and Victoria pulled out dishes and cutlery to help. The front door opened, and Mr. Thomas greeted his family as he walked into the dining room, post in hand. He was nearly sixty, bald and wore large, practical eye-glasses. The rest of the family finished setting the table and joined him.

The family joined hands and Mr. Thomas said, "Victoria?"

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food, and thank you for this day. Please look out for all the people who need you in all over the world…Amen."

"Amen," her parents chorused.

Mrs. Thomas began to cut the roast as the rest of the family passed the other food around the table. Once all their plates were filled and they had begun eating, Mr. Thomas began to go through the day's post. Most were bills for the home or letters from family. Letters relating to his work went to his parish office. One letter, however gave him pause.

Victoria noticed her father looking inquisitively at a cream envelope with an old fashioned wax seal. "Dad?" She asked.

"Interesting," he murmured before passing the letter to her, "It's for you."

Victoria checked and the letter was addressed to her:

Miss V. Thomas

The Smaller Bedroom

5 Shannon Lane

Owlhill

Cheshire

Opening the letter, the top paper had a crest with the word "Hogwarts" on a banner above it. The crest was quartered and depicted four animals: a lion, badger, snake, and a raven. The letter, in loopy green words said _Dear Miss Thomas, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_ She froze and couldn't continue reading, believing that this had to be a joke. Witchcraft and Wizardry...it was too good to be true.

"Victoria?" Her father said when he saw her face, "What is it?" He carefully took the letter from her hands and read over it, his face going from concerned to furious, "The nerve of some people, really, claiming that Victoria is a witch. Witchcraft, as if anything as preposterous – "

Mrs. Thomas's dropped her fork and it clattered against her plate. Her face had lost all of its color, "W-witchcraft?" She stuttered.

Mr. Thomas, although upset, wasn't oblivious to his wife's sudden discomfort, "Jane, what is the matter?"

She shook her head, "Not here…in the study." She got up shakily and followed her peeved husband into his study.

As soon as she heard the door slam shut, Victoria jumped from her chair to follow. She crept toward the door and was able to hear pieces of her parent's heated conversation.

" – don't believe you! How can you believe this rubbish?"

"Matthew, I saw it, the magic –"

"Jane! There is no such thing as magic!"

"Matthew!"

"You persuaded me! It was your idea to adopt her…" Victoria felt as if somebody had punched her in the stomach. She had absolutely no idea that she'd been adopted, "…you're telling me that magic exists and Victoria is a witch! Jane, be reasonable – "

"How could I have been reasonable Matthew? All I wanted was a baby, and after twenty years I would have done anything to have one. And there she was…"

Mr. Thomas, softened somewhat by his memories of his wife's desperation said, "Jane, I don't believe in magic and never will. I believe in God, I always have and I always will. I have a congregation that depends on me for guidance. I cannot believe in magic. To do so is to question God and his Word. If any of this nonsense were to get out, we'd have a crisis of faith. And you Jane, dear, need to right yourself – "

"Matthew," Mrs. Thomas interrupted.

There was the sound of ripping paper; Mr. Thomas still had Victoria's letter. "We'll forget this ever happened, this practical joke. Victoria is a perfectly normal child, _our_ perfectly normal child…"

At the sound of footsteps, Victoria supposed she ran back to her seat, but all she remembered was ringing in her ears. Her parents came back, her mother's face still wet, but she had plastered a smile on his face. Mr. Thomas, who had a similarly fake smile, turned to Victoria and said, "The things teenagers think are funny." He looked at her oddly; it wasn't quite as warm as it had been. Little did Victoria know, her father would never look at her warmly again.

**XxXxX**

Later that night, Victoria lay in bed, thinking about the letter and her parent's argument. Her eyes welled up with tears. She shouldn't have been surprised that she had been adopted. Her parents had been nearly fifty when she was born. But the admission and the following coolness hurt her like nothing else. Her mother couldn't look at her and her father looked at her as if he blamed Victoria as if it were somehow her fault.

She rolled over and looked out of the small window. The stars were bright and outlined the garden shed, where Victoria saw the silhouettes of several owls before drifting off to sleep.

**XxXxX**

The next two weeks were the worst Victoria had ever experienced. Overnight, the once happy family home had become a tension-filled nightmare.

The discovery put a terrible strain on the marriage of her parents. Her mother believed that magic did indeed exist and that Victoria was a witch and Mr. Thomas thought she was crazy. There had been stretches of days where her parents had not spoken to each other.

There were also problems between the couple and their daughter. Mr. Thomas, although conservative and a bit strict, was usually never anything less than loving when it came to his daughter. However, it seemed that recent events pushed him beyond his boundaries. He forbade Victoria to leave the house as if the outside world had something to do with her anomaly. Even though he kept her indoors, he withdrew from his daughter; apparently the sight of her reminded him of the entire unpleasant situation which he prefered to avoid. Of course, the reason for the behavior on the part of Mr. Thomas was never uttered aloud. 'Magic' and 'Witch' had become worse than any curse word.

Mrs. Thomas would look at her sympathetically most of the time, as if somehow she'd inflicted this upon her daughter. But, she would flinch every time Victoria made any kind of motion, as if she was afraid her daughter would perform some sort of spell on her.

Now stuck indoors, unable to read anything other than parent-approved literature, Victoria had a lot of time to think. But what she always thought about was the mysterious letter. Victoria had never really believed in magic, as she'd grown up the daughter of a clergyman. Naturally, she hoped that some of what she had read was real, but there was no proof. However, as Victoria continued contemplating the idea of magic really existing, the more it seemed that she was already living her fantasy.

Last summer, she remembered slipping into a muddy puddle and completely ruining _Jane Eyre_. The cover had been nearly torn off and the pages were wet and soggy. She cried all the way home since the book was loaned by the library and they'd tell her parents about the damage, alerting them to her unacceptable reading choices. She'd run into the washroom, to try and clean the book. She pulled it out of her bag and promptly dropped it on the counter in complete shock. The novel looked perfectly new, like she'd just bought it at a shop. The librarian had been very confused when Victoria returned a book that was in better condition than the one she'd checked out.

Could magic be responsible for fixing the book?

She also recalled a visit to a water park in the States the previous spring while her parents were on their annual Africa mission trip. While on the giant water playground, one annoying boy kept aiming some trickling water at her and her younger cousin, Abby's faces as they waited in line for a water slide by holding his thumb over the opening like it was a garden hose. Sputtering, unable to open her eyes and fruitlessly trying to protect her face with her hands, Victoria stomped her foot angrily. There was a loud cry and the boy stopped. Victoria looked over the railing and saw that the spigot had somehow reversed itself and was shooting high pressured water into the boy's face.

Looking back, she wasn't sure that these odd occurrences were magic, but in a way it made sense. Victoria shook her head. There was no such thing as magic and she certainly wasn't capable of using it to fix books or fend off bratty boys; she shouldn't get her hopes up. It wasn't as if she'd said "Abra Kadabra" and fixed the book or turned the spigot. It wasn't magic, it was just weird…

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't eliminate the small swell of hope growing within her. Until recently, she'd had a relatively happy childhood. But ever since she'd found out that she was adopted and that maybe, just maybe, she _was_ a witch and could do magic, which could really exist, she'd felt out of place. And the more she thought about it, she came to the realization that she'd always felt this way. It was one of those things that you didn't quite notice until someone else pointed it out to you; she didn't realize she didn't belong until her parent's argument…

There was a knock on her door, "Breakfast," Mrs. Thomas said, not even opening the door. Victoria heard her retreating steps and got up from her small arm chair by the window, where she'd been lost to her deep musings.

Normally, breakfasts on any weekday, including Wednesdays like today, were nothing special –a bit of toast and some fresh fruit, maybe an egg. However, since the arrival of the mysterious letter and the resulting argument, Mrs. Thomas had lost all her usual culinary enthusiasm. Waiting at their places at the table were bowls of cold cereal. Nobody complained.

The family of three sat down and ate their breakfast in silence. Mrs. Thomas kept her eyes on her bowl and Mr. Thomas skimmed the morning paper. Victoria read today's date and realized that tomorrow, the 13th of August, was her eleventh birthday.

Halfway through their meal, something unexpected happened. Not even nine in the morning and there was somebody knocking at their door. Some might find this odd, but in Owlhill, between the milkman and newspaper delivery boy at dawn and neighbors during tea time in the afternoon, nobody would ever pay the Thomas home a visit unannounced.

Mr. Thomas folded his newspaper stiffly and stood to see who it was. His wife and daughter craned their heads in an attempt to catch a glimpse of this visitor through the archway. They watched as Mr. Thomas opened the door, frown in place, ready to say something rude, when his mouth dropped and he seemed lost for words. The visitor side-stepped the gaping Mr. Thomas and entered the dining room through the archway. At once, they knew what had stopped Mr. Thomas cold.

The visitor was a tall man with shoulder length, greasy hair, sallow skin, and a large, hooked nose. He wore what looked like robes, a frock coat, and a sneer. All in all, Victoria imagined he'd just stepped out of an Austin novel, or more likely Bronte. The man eyes, black, suddenly found her, and she swallowed nervously. However, his hard expression softened, "Miss Thomas?"

All Victoria could do was nod.

The stranger continued, and turned his attention to her parents – Mr. Thomas had come away from the foyer and had situated himself between this intruder and his family, "I am Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft – "

He was interrupted by Mrs. Thomas, who pointed her finger at her husband, "I was right! I am not crazy, I – "

Mr. Thomas interupted, "Jane, we've had this conversation before, there's no such thing as magic!" He seemed to have no problem airing his family's dirty laundry in front to Professor Snape, probably because he believed such a character had no credibility.

But at that moment, Professor Snape pulled out a thin, wooden stick and pointed it at their kitchen table. The vase, which until recently had always held fresh flowers, was suddenly a teapot with a flick of his stick. Another swish and all of the breakfast dishes were dancing around the teapot, which had started to emit soapy bubbles. Professor Snape put away his stick and said sarcastically, "Obviously, there is no such thing as magic."

Mr. Thomas collapsed into his chair and cradled his head in his hands. Mrs. Thomas didn't look quite so pleased about being right anymore. However, Victoria watched as the bubbles accumulated at the ceiling, un-popped, and the dishes switched from a waltz to a salsa, with growing anticipation: the swell of hope had blossomed.

Mr. Thomas moaned from beneath his hands and said, his words somewhat muffled, "No, it can't be true. All my life, I've believed, had faith in God and his Word and now – "

"This has nothing to do with you," Professor Snape snapped. "A fortnight ago, a letter was sent to Miss Thomas informing her that she has a place at our school. There was no reply back confirming or declining Miss Thomas's attendance in the fall. The headmaster has sent me here to see if there is a problem and it seems there is."

"You'll teach her to be a _witch_ at this school of yours?" Mr. Thomas asked. He had removed his hands from his face and was now attempting to stare down Professor Snape.

Professor Snape was not a man easily intimidated, "Miss Thomas was born a witch. At Hogwarts, she will learn how to control and channel her magic."

Mr. Thomas, although he had been shaken by the proof of magic, was not about to let it continue any longer, "So I assume she'll need broomsticks and cauldrons?"

"First years are not permitted to have broomsticks, but a cauldron is required for Potions class. Did you not read the list of necessary equipment sent with her letter?"

"She'll not be going! She can't if I don't pay for it!"

Victoria's heart sank. Her father would never let her be a witch. Two weeks ago, she would have thought that he just didn't want her to go so far away for school. Now, however, she knew that her father had, for over half a century, a firm control of reality, one consisting solely of faith and Christian logic. He wasn't about to relinquish it on account of a ten year old, daughter or not.

However, Professor Snape responded coolly, "Hogwarts has adequate funds to assist Miss Thomas in her education." He then turned to Victoria and said almost gently, "Come along, Miss Thomas, there is a lot that needs to be purchased." He extended his hand.

Mr. Thomas stood up, "She won't go with you! I won't allow it!" He put himself between Professor Snape and his daughter, hoping that the physical barrier would deter the younger man.

At the threat, Professor Snape pulled out his thin stick once more. Mr. Thomas flinched and moved away at the sight of it, but Professor Snape flicked it toward the table lazily. The bubbles stopped and the dishes glided back down to the table. He extended his left hand, "Miss Thomas."

In books that she had read, there were always moments that would require the protagonist to make a decision that would forever alter the course of their lives. As she reached for Professor Snape's pale hand, Victoria hoped that this was her moment, and it was.

Once her small hand was comfortably in Professor Snape's, Mr. Thomas made one last effort to stop his daughter, to maintain control of reality. He tried to guilt her with religion, "Victoria, please stay. Don't ignore everything you've ever believed in. You know what'll happen if you become a witch? You won't be among the saved any longer. You're such a good girl, you've always obeyed Scripture, always obeyed your parents." She flexed her hand uncomfortably as she remembered all the books she had to read in secret. Professor Snape started to guide her into the parlor. Flicking his stick, a fire roared to life within the hearth. He then removed a small black pouch. As they, for some reason unknown to Victoria, approached the fireplace, her father tried again , "Victoria, please, we're your family, I'm your father, you wouldn't leave us. Come, let's go back to the way things were."

Professor Snape threw some of powder into the fire, turning the flames green. He pulled Victoria against him, but she was only vaguely registering it. Her mind was still sorting through her father's words, but a second later, she replied softly, "It doesn't matter if I go or stay. Nothing will be the same again, though, will it?"

Mr. Thomas, at last, seemed to surrender to the truth: his daughter was a witch and because of that, everything had changed.

Professor Snape readjusted his hold on Victoria and walked into the green flames calling out, "Diagon Alley!"

The flames flew up and Victoria watch as her parent's horrified faces disappeared. Soon, she saw other fireplaces in other houses flash by. She found herself getting dizzy, and buried her face into Professor Snape's side. Soon, there were flames once more, then only the sound of a…pub – clinking glasses and murmured conversations. Victoria looked around as Professor Snape led her out of the pub's fireplace. She sneezed as she breathed in ash and attempted to brush it off her blouse and skirt. Professor Snape muttered something, and soon the ash disappeared. After putting his thin stick away, he hesitated, before reaching out gently and righting Victoria's crooked headband. With a hand on her upper back, he guided Victoria over to the bar area, where a bald, toothless man was conversing with two old women in witch's hats. "Breakfast for two, Tom." Professor Snape ordered.

Tom jumped, and turned toward Professor Snape. His eyes opened wide and he stammered, "O-of course, s-sir."

Professor Snape then led Victoria to a secluded booth near in the corner near a dingy window. She looked outside and seeing that they were in a city, exclaimed, "Where are we?"

"London, at The Leaky Cauldron," he then gestured for her to look closer outside, "If look closely, you will notice how the Muggles walk right by the pub, as if they don't even see it? The Leaky Cauldron can only be seen by wizards, or witches like yourself."

"What's a Muggle?"

Professor Snape thought this over, not as if he didn't know the answer, but because he didn't want to give her a wrong answer, "Muggles are people without magical blood."

"Like my parents?"

"Correct."

Tom arrived with two plates laden with eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. A tea tray followed him, floating in midair. After the plates had been set down, Tom scurried off as fast as he could, Victoria calling out, "Thank you!" She put her napkin on her lap as Professor Snape prepared the tea. When he paused and looked up at her, Victoria supplied "Two sugars, please."

The odd pair ate their breakfast in almost silence, Victoria furtively trying to look around at the rest of the pub and its other occupants. At one point, green flames rose in the fireplace and a whole slew of red-headed people came out one-by-one. Cocking her head, Victoria asked, "What is that, how we got here?"

Professor Snape finished chewing, wiped his mouth, and answered, "Floo Powder. One merely needs a pinch of it and to clearly announce their intended destination."

"You can go anywhere?"

"Only to fireplaces that are connected to the Floo Network."

"Oh," was all she said, but she didn't quite understand all of his explanation. She had a lot to learn about magic, which prompted her next question, "Sir, what exactly do I need for Hogwarts?"

Professor Snape paused once more, then reached into his robes, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her. It was identical to the one she had been sent weeks earlier. She perused the list, "Sir, that thing you used earlier, is that a wand?"

He merely nodded, then got up from the table, reached into his robes and pulled out a few silver coins. She was still examining the coins, when Professor Snape, who'd been nothing but patient with her, said anxiously "Tori, come along."

Victoria got up slowly, "What did you call me sir?"

Professor Snape froze and closed his eyes, letting out a soft groan as if he knew he'd made a mistake. Opening his eyes and keeping his expression neutral he explained, "Just a slip of the tongue."

Victoria smiled shyly, "I like it."

He didn't quite smile, but he placed he hand on her back and gently guided her past the bar, out a door, and into a brick alley. Using his wand, he tapped a few bricks. Soon, all the bricks were scooting out of the way. Putting away his wand, Professor Snape said, "Welcome, _Tori_, to Diagon Alley."

**XxXxX**

Victoria was, in her opinion, a well-read girl. She'd been called a 'bookworm' for years now and had a tested University reading level. But never in all the books she had read, had any author described anything as amazing as Diagon Alley. Shops and street vendors sold everything that could ever be associated with witchcraft and wizardry. Everybody wandering the streets were wizards or witches, though some more obvious than others with flowing robes and pointed hats. Some were students like her, but they seemed to avoid Professor Snape like he was the plague. Victoria couldn't understand why; he'd been nothing but helpful and patient as she shopped for her school supplies.

They bought a cauldron and starter's potion kit at the apothecary. It was there that Victoria learned Professor Snape taught potions and was the head of Slytherin, one of the four houses of Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were the other three). Victoria secretly hoped to be in his house. As they went from shop to shop, she asked Professor Snape endless questions about everything from Hogwarts to magical history, Quidditch to spells. And no matter how simple or complicated the answer, Professor Snape supplied them with his typical blank face, but occasionally his mouth would twitch into an almost smile at Victoria's childlike awe at the new world around her.

Along with the cauldron, she bought other supplies necessary for learning magic: parchment, quills, scales, robes, hats, and most importantly, her wand – _Thirty centimeters, sturdy, phoenix feather, and rosewood, very good for defen_s_e_, the wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander, had told her. All that was left was to buy her school books.

As they approached the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts, Professor Snape groaned. Victoria looked and saw a crowd of people fighting their way into the tiny bookshop. She also noticed that they were primarily women. Apparently somebody named Gilderoy Lockhart had a book signing today. She pulled out her list and saw that half of her required booklist was written by Mr. Lockhart, who after asking Professor Snape, Victoria learned was famous for defeating a variety of magical creatures and then writing books about his feats.

Victoria didn't have any trouble getting into Flourish and Blotts; the crowd seemed to part for Professor Snape as if, no pun intended, by magic. The little shop was packed with people. Professor Snape stopped her from going in any further, "Wait here, I will get your textbooks."

"Okay," Victoria said and he disappeared into the crowd. She took in the bookshop, its shelves packed with books on every subject. Holding on to her cauldron, she picked one up randomly and saw it was _Quick Fixes: Potions for the Everyday Women_. While she browsed through the first few pages, she heard the middle-aged witches around her squeal. Looking up, she watched a golden-haired man with a glowing smile and flashy robes step into the room. Victoria guessed this was Gilderoy Lockhart. Another man was busy snapping pictures with a camera that let off great plumes of smoke which appeared to delight Mr. Lockhart, who continued to bask in the attention.

Suddenly, Mr. Lockhart's face lit up and he exclaimed loudly, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" The crowed began talking excitedly, and Victoria imagined this Harry Potter was another famous wizard like Mr. Lockhart. But as this Harry Potter was dragged up toward Mr. Lockhart, Victoria found him unlike any celebrity she'd ever seen on tabloid covers or on the telly. Harry Potter was a scrawny boy about her age and he was quite dirty with soot. His hair stuck up all over and he was wearing round eye-glasses. He had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The photographer took several pictures of the two. Harry Potter looked uncomfortable whereas Mr. Lockhart grinned and gushed. Holding onto a fidgeting Harry Potter, Mr. Lockhart announced to the crowd that he'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year.

Victoria turned her attention away from the wizard celebrities, and was reading instructions on a healer approved acne remedy when somebody stopped next to her and said in a cool voice, "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Victoria turned and came face to face with sneering boy. The boy was tall and thin, with pale blond hair. He had directed his insult at Harry Potter, who, with a gaggle of red-headed boys, was trying to get away from camera-loving Mr., or rather Professor, Lockhart. The blond boy continued, "_Famous_ Harry Potter can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

Victoria watched Harry Potter's bright green eyes narrow. She then acted on impulse, something that rarely happened and was usually regretted, "Leave him alone."

The blond boy laughed, "Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!"

Victoria blushed furiously and looked down at her worn trainers as Harry Potter took a threatening step toward the blond boy.

A red-headed man pushed through the crowd to reach them, "Harry! What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." An older man, another blond, said, waltzing up to the group.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said politely, but coolly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear…" He stopped when he spotted someone over Victoria's shoulder, "Snape!"

Professor Snape joined the group, carrying Victoria's books. "Malfoy," he replied civilly.

"Fancy seeing you here Snape," Mr. Malfoy said, twirling his ebony cane idly.

Professor Snape slid some of the books into Victoria's cauldron, "I've come to assist Miss Thomas in purchasing her school supplies."

Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he reached into cauldron and pulled out a book with the glossy title _Hogwarts, A History_, "I don't seem to recall this being on the list."

Professor Snape responded, his face completely neutral, "Miss Thomas, is, as children should be, highly inquisitive. I have thus far answered all of her questions, but she might want more information."

"Ah, she's _Muggleborn_, then?" Mr. Malfoy said the word 'Muggleborn' like it was a dirty word and the rest of the group reacted. All of the red-heads – Weasleys, Victoria presumed – stiffened. Harry Potter shifted next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers. Professor Snape placed his free hand on her opposite shoulder.

Then Mr. Malfoy, for the first time, really looked at Victoria, and his eyes widened. He straightened his cane, and gripped the top tightly, still scrutinizing her, "Interesting."

Victoria lowered her face, put Mr. Malfoy pushed it back up with the end of his cane and looked into her eyes. She felt Professor Snape's grip on her shoulder tighten, "Malfoy," he warned.

Mr. Malfoy lowered his cane and shoved Victoria's book back into the cauldron. He smirked, delighted for some reason, and then gave the entire group one last sweeping glance as he said, "Come along, Draco." He turned and walked back toward the shop's exit. The Malfoy boy gave Harry Potter another glare before following his father.

After the Malfoys had departed, most of the group relaxed. Professor Snape, hand still on her shoulder, began to push her toward the door just as she heard Mr. Weasley say, "Let's wait for your mother outside."

"Thanks!" She heard someone call out as Professor Snape opened the door.

As they exited Florish and Blotts, Victoria looked over her shoulder to catch one last glance of Harry Potter. He smiled softly at her.

**XxXxX**

It was late in the afternoon by the time Victoria and Professor Snape had finished shopping, so he suggested they stop at The Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Victoria, who hadn't had anything to eat since their breakfast, agreed enthusiastically.

Tom, the barman, once again nervously served the two. At first, Victoria's hunger kept her quiet and Professor Snape, she had figured out, wasn't one to begin conversations, so they ate in relative silence.

As Victoria finished her lamb, she realized that she had been incredibly rude, "Professor! I'm sorry I didn't do it before, but I want to say thanks for the book."

Professor Snape put down his cutlery, "It may not help much. I am sure that I have more than thoroughly gone over the book's content this afternoon, courtesy of your questions," he paused for a moment before continuing, "But, besides sating your curiosity, I hoped it might prove a suitable gift for your birthday tomorrow."

"How'd you know?"

"Teachers are privy to the birthdates of their students."

Victoria beamed, and Professor Snape looked suspiciously pleased with himself.

Victoria's smiles continued through the rest of dinner as she peppered Professor Snape with questions about Potions. After Tom served dessert, she got around to telling him about the potions she'd seen in that book at Flourish and Blotts, but he waved a dismissing hand, "Written by idiots for idiots. Don't concern yourself with trendy potions, Miss Thomas. You'll learn far more useful things at Hogwarts."

At this, she was reminded of something from earlier in the day, something Mr. Malfoy had said. "Sir," she began and Professor Snape stopped eating his trifle, "At the bookshop, Mr. Malfoy…he made it seem like being Muggleborn is bad. Is it?

"Miss Thomas," he paused, and for the first time that day, his composure cracked and he looked unsure, "Tori, you are a novice witch, a stranger to our world. Because of this, you have it in your head that our world is perfect and that its wizards and witches are infallible. To answer your question, yes, being a Muggleborn would be considered bad, but by those in Malfoy's circle. Some, like the Malfoys, believe that magic should only be taught to those of pureblood, that is, those with magical parents. However, those beliefs have been passed on for centuries, but that is all they are: beliefs. There is no credible evidence to prove that purebloods make better wizards or witches. To the contrary, some of my best students are Muggleborn."

"It doesn't matter to you?" She asked. She'd be heartbroken if it did. He was the first wizard she'd ever met and had spent the entire day patiently putting up with her curiosity and ignorance. His approval meant _everything_ to her.

Professor Snape didn't speak right away, but he his face had a faraway look that made Victoria believe that he was remembering something truly unpleasant. At long last he answered, "Not anymore."

Victoria wanted to ask what he meant, but his face had regained its usual blank expression and he resumed eating his dessert. She felt bad for asking him such a personal question, so she tried to change the topic, "That boy, Harry Potter, why's he famous?"

Professor Snape sneered, "Potter, meddlesome, arrogant," he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

"Professor?" Victoria asked, concerned. She hadn't ever seen him display this much emotion.

"When Harry Potter was a baby, he defeated the most powerful dark wizard in recent history. The Dark Lord cast a killing curse at Potter, but somehow it rebounded back at the Dark Lord. All Potter got was that scar on his forehead," he stopped once more, and then corrected himself, "Potter also lost; the Dark Lord managed to kill Potter's parents."

"He's an orphan?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

Victoria was surprised at the malice used when Professor Snape spoke discussed Harry Potter, so once again she defended him "He didn't look like he enjoyed the attention."

"So it would seem, but just a few months ago, he, after breaking countless school rules, came face to face the Dark Lord once more."

"I thought you said he was defeated?"

Professor Snape sighed, "That is what most in our world believe. Potter may have defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, but the Dark Lord didn't die. He is still out there, desperate for any means of rebirth. He regained strength last year by drinking unicorn blood and nearly succeeding in stealing the Sorcerer's Stone, which would have granted him immortality."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Professor Snape looked at her with a peculiar expression, "I hope not."

**XxXxX**

The mood had soured their desire for dessert. The pair left their unfinished trifle and made their way over to the pub's fireplace, Victoria's school things in tow.

This time, Victoria managed to keep her eyes opened as they traveled via Floo away from London and back to Owlhill. She watched her father, who looked particularly haggard, drop his tea cup. Standing up hastily, he said, "You're back! Jane, they're back!"

Mrs. Thomas came quickly, but hovered near the door. Her parents stared at the odd shaped packages, cauldron, and school books with funny names.

Professor Snape reached into his pocket; Victoria's parents flinched, but instead of his wand, he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her, "Your ticket," he turned to Mrs. Thomas, "On September 1st, Miss Thomas needs to be at Kings Cross Station in London. Her train leaves at eleven." She said nothing, but her mother nodded weakly. Professor Snape then reached for Victoria's shoulder, grasping it fondly, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Miss Thomas." He flicked his wrist and Victoria's school things floated toward and up the stairs. He briskly walked past the Thomas family, into the foyer, and out the front door.

Victoria ran after him calling, "Professor!" but when she looked out onto dusky Shannon Lane, Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen.

**XxXxX**

Not surprisingly, Victoria's parents did not ask about her day out with the mysterious Professor Snape. Upon physically seeing her travel through the fireplace and come back through with everything needed for witchcraft, he father shut down. Before he just tried to avoid her; now he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. She expected that he ignored her out of an inability to cope with the fact that everything he'd ever believed could be wrong, but she was still hurt. He was her father; shouldn't he love her no matter what? Her mother looked at her with watery eyes, but was too timid to do anything that might upset her husband.

All in all, Victoria didn't stay downstairs long after Professor Snape vanished. Instead, she walked up to her room and looking through her school things and found Arsenius Jigger's _Magical Drafts and Potions_. Smiling, she began reading, desperately hoping all the while that she might be Professor Snape's _best _Muggleborn student.


	3. A New Friend

**Author's Note:** There was some differences last chapter, but this story isn't canon. I do, however, try to incorporate as much as I can from the books.

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

3. A New Friend

Victoria spent her birthday and the rest of the summer preparing herself for Hogwarts. She read over all her textbooks cover to cover and _Magical Drafts and Potions_ twice. She carefully packed, then repacked her trunk with its _V.A.T_. inscribed on its end in bronze letters.

After breakfast on August 31st, Victoria tried on her full school uniform for the first time. Smoothing out her robe's non-existent wrinkles, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't quite recognize the person looking back at her. Her plain brown hair was held back with a black plastic headband, the same way she's worn it ever since she started primary school years ago. Her eyes appeared especially blue and large compared to her dark uniform. The sleek black robes, plush sweater, and crisp skirt made her feel very grown up; she usually wore child-like pastel blouses with simple skirts or worn jeans. By as she twirled, robes swishing around her, she could almost imagine that the robes themselves were magic. _Magic_. She smiled in giddy anticipation. In little more than twenty-four hours, she'd be on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She brushed her finger tips against the Hogwarts crest over breast. After she was sorted into a house, it, along with her tie, would change according to her house; Professor Snape had told her at the wizards clothing shop.

After admiring her new uniform for a few more minutes, she took it off and changed back into her regular clothing. She carefully folded the uniform and placed it at the top of her trunk so she could change into it on the train. As she had for the past two weeks, she put her new wand in her jeans pocket, just in case. Professor Snape had said that a witch or wizard always has their wand at hand. Walking over to her desk, she picked up _Hogwarts, A History_. She hadn't read it yet, but instead had saved it for today. Victoria wanted everything about Hogwarts to be fresh in her mind.

Curling up in her comfy armchair, she opened the cover of the rather massive book, and something fell out onto the floor. Bending over, she retrieved it. It was a small, thin black book. Curious, she flipped through its pages and saw that they were blank except for the name T.M. Riddle on the first page and a fifty year old date.

Deciding not to let it go to waste, she got up and rummaged through her trunk for a quill and her new ink well. She would start a diary and write about her new life as a witch. This T.M. Riddle probably wouldn't care; the diary was over fifty years old and he had never bothered to write in it.

Sitting at her desk, she pulled the cork from the well and dipped in her quill. She had practiced writing with it just a few days ago, so she confidently wrote,

_August 31__st__, 1992_

She paused for a moment, and then gasped. The date seemed to disappear into the yellowed pages, and a second later, new words appeared,

**Is it really?**

She inked her quill again and wrote, in barely legible writing for her hands were shaking so badly,

_What is this?_

Once more she watched the words fade away.

**My Diary.**

_T.M. Riddle?_

**Tom. What's your name?**

_Victoria Thomas._

**Pleasure. Tell me, how did you come by my diary?**

Victoria continued this dialogue with what was supposed to be an inanimate object. Magic really did change everything. She told him she'd found in it in _Hogwarts, A History_ and he gave the book a great review, which prompted her to ask,

_Is it really a book that is talking to me?_

**No, it is a memory of myself at sixteen. I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts when I enchanted this diary. You'll be starting at Hogwarts tomorrow, correct?**

_Yes._

It was almost a minute before Tom Riddle wrote back,

**Do you know what house you want?**

_Slytherin. _

**Why is that?**

_The professor that took me to get my school things at Diagon Alley is the head of Slytherin._

**Professor Slughorn? **

_No, Professor Snape. He teaches potions._

**Slughorn did as well. He must have retired. Is Dippet still the headmaster?**

_No, Albus Dumbledore is._

Tom Riddle didn't reply. Victoria waited almost ten minutes, staring expectedly at the blank pages, before she wrote,

_Tom?_

He still didn't write back. Twenty minutes later and three more _Tom?_s, he finally answered,

**Victoria.**

_Tom!_ _You're back! Did something happen?_

**I was just collecting my thoughts. I'm curious though, are you Muggleborn?**

_Yes, my parents are Muggles, but – _

She didn't finish her sentence. She remembered what Professor Snape had said about wizards like Malfoy and their belief in blood purity.

**But…**

_The day I got my letter from Hogwarts and found out that I was a witch, I also found out that I'm adopted. _

**Interesting. Perhaps your birth parents were magical? **

Victoria had honestly never thought that her birth parents might be magical. In fact, she'd never even given them a thought, despite all the drama with her parents since she'd discovered she was a witch. She frowned, her mind suddenly bombarded with possibilities and scenarios concerning her birth parents, but she vowed to think on it at a later time and wrote,

_Does it matter?_

**It does if you want to be in Slytherin.**

_What do you mean?_

**Slytherins are not only cunning, resourceful, and ambitious, they are also proud purebloods.**

_Oh, so you have to have pureblood to be in Slytherin?_

**No…but don't fret, all of the houses have…admirable qualities. You'll be put where you belong. On a different note, after being alone for nearly fifty years, it is quite refreshing to have someone to talk to. If you wanted, you could use my diary as your own. **

_Really?_

**Yes….it feels good to have a friend again.**

Victoria smiled, dipping her quill into the well, preparing to pour her heart out to her magical new friend.

**XxXxX**

A little before the crack of dawn the next day, there was a small knock at Victoria's bedroom door. Her mother stuck her head in, "Victoria, our train for King's Cross leaves in half an hour," she said timidly, not making eye contact with her daughter, before shutting the door.

Victoria, half asleep, smiled as she thought about the magical adventure she was about to embark on. Her smile faltered as she felt the nervous fluttering of butterflies. As excited as she was, she was also incredibly nervous.

She dressed carefully; the other young witches and wizards would see her first in her regular clothing. She put on her favorite pair of jeans – the one with the holey knees – with a sage cardigan pulled over a simple cotton shirt. After pushing her wavy hair away from her face with a headband, she gave herself a last once over, before writing a quick good bye to Tom.

_I'm off!_

**Good luck.**

She carefully stopped the ink well and placed it, along with her quill and the diary into her trunk. Patting her pocket, she felt her wand. Then, as quietly as possible, she wheeled her heavy trunk out of her room. Before heading down the stairs, she looked at her room one last time, and then lugged the trunk down into the foyer.

Her mother came out of the kitchen dressed in a light coat with a matching hat. She tucked a few muffins into her handbag before opening the front door for her daughter. After locking up, she followed her daughter as she walked quickly over the cobbled sidewalk to the small, country train station.

Usually, Mrs. Thomas and Victoria never went anywhere without Mr. Thomas. But his aversion to Victoria and being a part of her magical world outweighed impropriety. He hadn't even bothered to wake up to say good bye and hadn't done so when Victoria retired the night before. However, by now, Victoria knew well enough not to care. Nothing would change how he now felt about her – faithful to God to the last.

Once settled and seated on the train bound for London, Mrs. Thomas pulled out a book and began her daily devotional. Victoria looked out the window and saw a young couple and their daughter who was probably a bit younger than her. The touching image reminded Victoria of something her mother had said.

"Mum?" She asked.

Her mother, jumped in her seat, startled, "Yes?"

Victoria thought about how to begin her inquiry, and then said, "How did you know about magic?"

Mrs. Thomas, who'd looked frail and old for the past month, looked away from Victoria and out the window, her eyes brimming with tears, "Your father and I tried to have a baby for so long. I prayed and prayed, but I could never carry past the first few weeks." Mrs. Thomas pulled a handkerchief from her handbag and dabbed her wet cheeks, "Your father refused to use any means of science to conceive. If we couldn't have a baby, then we weren't supposed to have one. After I turned forty, I suggested that maybe we adopt a baby, but your father wasn't too keen on that either. We visited so many different agencies, but we never found _our_ baby.

"Then, one afternoon, just a few weeks before your father's fiftieth birthday, an elderly man came to our house with you in his arms. His name was…well it sounded like bumblebee."

Victoria's forehead creased in thought, "Dumbledore?" she supplied.

"Yes! How did you know?" he mother asked, looking over, but refusing to meet her eyes.

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. And according to Professor Snape, he's one of the most brilliant wizards around."

"Well, he brought you to our house. Your father was at the parish, but I knew you were our baby. He told me that your name was Victoria Ann and that your mother was unable to keep you…he also said that you were a witch and someday, you'd have to go to school to be trained. That part didn't really quite register at the time. He was on his way out the door and you were in my arms and I loved you already." Mrs. Thomas began to sob in earnest, "I'm so sorry that everything is ruined. I'm sorry, so sorry," Mrs. Thomas continued, "But he's always been like this, and a part of me agrees with him, and you're going off to learn magic, and our family, torn apart…" Her mother finished wiping her face and taking a deep breath tried to calm herself with the Word.

Victoria leaned her face against the window and whispered to herself, "But I've never felt happier."

**XxXxX**

Standing between platforms nine and ten, at five past ten, Victoria reread her ticket: platform nine and three quarters. Her mother stood beside her and as her daughter looked around for a way to board a train to take her to a school of magic, Mrs. Thomas looked as if she wanted to disappear.

Victoria turned the ticket over in her hand, contemplating on where this platform nine and three quarters really was. She hadn't asked Professor Snape anything more than how they got to school. She didn't think she'd need to ask how to get to the platform. But she knew who she could ask.

She ran around the trolley and threw open her trunk. Her mother looked up at her daughter's strange behavior but didn't comment. After she'd gotten all the necessary supplies out, and ignoring all the looks from those walking by, she wrote furiously,

_Tom, how to you get onto the platform?_

**You have to go through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Run so the Muggles won't see you.**

She repacked her trunk and turned to her mother, "Mum, the platform is between nine and ten, literally. We have to run through the wall."

Mrs. Thomas look terrified and shook her head from side to side.

Victoria aimed her trolley for the wall, "It'll be fine. I'll go first, alright?" Her mother nodded uncertainly. Victoria looked around to make sure that not too many people were watching her, and then ran straight for the wall. Even though she knew Tom would be right, she was still a little scared of crashing. Just before the wall, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled as she saw a scarlet train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on the engine.

Victoria turned her trolley around and rolled it out of the way so her mother wouldn't trip over it when she too came through the barrier. However, after the first five minutes passed and her mother hadn't come through, she began to worry. Could Muggles get through the wall? The platform was nearly deserted; apparently wizards weren't the early sort of people. Five more minutes later, another family came through. Victoria approached the mother of the group, a tall, pretty Indian woman, and said "Excuse me?"

The other woman looked around for a moment, and then down. She smiled when she saw Victoria, "Yes?"

"Um, my Mum hasn't come through yet, but she's a Muggle. Can Muggles come through the wall?"

The woman looked a little confused, "Of course dear," Seeing that this further distressed Victoria, the woman asked, "What does your mother look like?"

"She's older and wearing a cream coat and a hat with pink flowers. Her handbag is blue," Victoria supplied.

The woman frowned and shook her head, "I didn't see anybody with a hat near the barrier," she paused, "Would you like help getting onto the train?"

Victoria, worried, declined and the helpful woman went to say good bye to her own children. Victoria got her trunk aboard the train by herself and found an empty compartment at the end of the train with a window that looked out onto the platform, hopeful that she might still see her mother. Before stowing her trunk away, she pulled out _Hogwarts, A History_ which she had neglected to read the previous day since she'd met and spent the day talking to Tom.

Sitting down in a seat that faced the barrier, she watched person after person come through the wall onto the platform, where families would say heartfelt good-byes. As the train left the station and other children reached out their windows to wave one last good bye to their parents, Victoria pushed her cheek against the glass and cried silent tears; her mother had never come through the barrier.

**XxXxX**

Victoria spent most of the train ride to Hogwarts with her nose buried in her book, partly because it was really was a fascinating book, but also she didn't want to let herself cry again. At one point, a girl with bushy hair popped her head into the compartment to look for her friends. "Have you seen two boys, one tall with red hair, the other with black hair and eye-glasses?" She asked Victoria.

Victoria shook her head, "No."

The girl read the cover of Victoria's book and gushed, "_Hogwarts, A History_! That's a terribly good read. I couldn't put it down."

Shortly after the girl left to continue her search for her missing friends, a short plump witch wheeled slid open the door and asked Victoria if she wanted to buy candy from her trolley. Victoria gave her a polite, "No, thank you," partly because she didn't have any wizard money, but she was also too nervous, too upset to eat anything.

Just as the sun was dipping beneath the horizon, an older girl with curly hair and a Ravenclaw badge came to tell Victoria she needed to change into her robes. She changed and then adjusted her uniform as best she could without a mirror. She packed her book back into her trunk with her regular clothes and sat back on the seat watching the sky gradually darken, sweaty hands clenching and unclenching nervously on her lap.

Eventually, the train slowed as a voice echoed throughout the train telling the students to leave their trunks on the train. The train stopped and the corridors filled with the sound of excited students. Victoria left her compartment and followed the students out of the train. As she stood uncertainly on the platform, a voice boomed, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A huge man, twice as tall as an average man, with a thick, bushy beard was holding a lantern high above his head, his great hand gesturing the new students toward him, "Firs' years! Come an' follow me!" He bellowed.

Gradually, the first years gathered around the huge man, a bit intimidated by him. He introduced himself as "Rubeus Hagrid." Victoria recalled Professor Snape mentioning him – he was Hogwart's groundskeeper. While the older students went a separate way, Hagrid led the first years up a slope where they got their first view of Hogwarts.

If Victoria thought Diagon Alley was amazing, than Hogwarts was perfect. The castle stood, magnificent and impressive against the almost black sky. Hundred of windows glowed gold with light. Tall towers extended from the lower floors, impossibly high. And beneath the castle was an expansive lake that glittered with starlight. Unexpectedly, the sight of the castle somewhat dimmed the lingering sorrow of her parent's rejection.

Hagrid continued, and the first years, tripping in the slippery grass as they paid more attention to looking at the castle than where they were going, followed him to a small dock where a dozen boats waited for them.

"No more 'an four in a boat," Hagrid directed them. Victoria boarded a boat with two other girls and a boy. Once the boats were full, Hagrid, in a boat of his own, waved his massive hand and the fleet of boats moved on their own toward the castle. During the journey, Victoria kept her eyes on the castle until one of the girls in her boat screamed, "What was that!" The black haired girl pointed out to the lake.

Victoria saw something long moving slowly and she gripped the side of her boat as small waves rocked it unsteadily.

The boy in the boat laughed, "It's the Giant Squid."

Victoria forgot about watching the castle, and watched what she now realized was a tentacle stroke across the water lazily. The black haired girl whimpered and closed her eyes, as if she wanted the boat trip to end. She didn't have to wait long; the boats sailed into a small passage way under the school to an unloading area. The black haired girl crawled over the other girl, a red head, to get out of the boat onto the wooden landing.

After all the first years had exited their boats, Hagrid led them up several flights of stone stairs to a massive hall. Most of the hall was dominated by marble staircases, but there were fancy wooden doors off to the side where they could hear the rest of the school.

One of the doors opened and an older woman with a stern face came through. Hagrid left through the same door, giving them a, "Good luck."

The older woman cleared her throat and they all focused their attention on her, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall,"— she was the Transfiguration professor that Professor Snape told Victoria about – "And I will be helping with your sorting into your houses. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each of the houses has its own worthy traits and during your seven years here, your house will be your family. Accomplishments will earn your house points, if caught making trouble, points will be lost. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Now, we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall pivoted sharply and walked back through the door she'd come entered from with the nervous first years in tow.

Despite the enchanted ceiling with its floating candles, Victoria couldn't calm down with all the eyes watching her. Professor McGonagall strode between two tables, Ravenclaw to the left and Gryffindor to the right, to the raised area where the teachers sat. She picked up a worn hat and unfurled a scroll of parchment, "When your name is called, please come up and sit down," she gestured to a single stool, "And the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house. She cleared her throat before calling out, "Bosworth, Alistair." The boy from the boat scrambled onto the stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Alistair's head, but it was so big, in nearly engulfed his entire face. After a few moments, the hat cried out, "Ravenclaw!" from its ripped-seam like mouth. The table to the left clapped loudly, while the teachers clapped politely. Victoria looked up and down the teacher's table, but, with surprise, she realized that Professor Snape wasn't there. However, there was an empty seat at the left end of the table.

Victoria then turned her attention to the Slytherins beyond the Ravenclaw table. They definitely looked like the most cheerless bunch in the hall. They appraised the new students with haughty, arrogant stares then whispered amongst themselves.

Victoria was jolted from her thoughts when somebody bumped her shoulder. The black haired girl from the boat rushed up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. And after a few seconds it shouted, "Gryffindor!" The table beside them cheered.

As the next name was called, "Maxwell, Daphne," a Hufflepuff, Victoria realized that her name was quickly approaching. She was anxious; she wasn't sure where she belonged. She hadn't managed to calm herself before Professor McGonagall announced, "Thomas, Victoria."

Victoria swallowed nervously before walking up to the stool. Once there, she hoisted herself up. Professor McGonagall didn't put the hat on her head right away, but instead gave her a peculiar look. Professor McGonagall blinked, and then plopped the hat onto her head. Victoria couldn't see anything, but she could hear a voice in her ear, "Hmm…very interesting. This is the first time I've had to do this," the hat said, then continued lazily, "_Now_, where to put you?" An image of Professor Snape flashed in her head. "Slytherin, eh? You would be alright there, I suppose, but you'd also do well in Gryffindor, very well. Your parents were Slytherin and Gryffindor, very unusual coupling mind you, but…where to put _you_…hmm…I see then…Ah" Then the hat yelled loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "Gryffindor!"

Victoria felt the hat pulled from her head and she shakily made her way down to the Gryffindor table which was clapping for their newest member. She sat down across from the black-haired girl and looked up at the teacher's table. A very old man with a long white beard at the center of the table, smiled at her as he clapped politely. Victoria assumed that this was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the one who'd brought her to the Thomas home.

There were only two more students to sort after Victoria: Valentine, Emily who became a Hufflepuff and Weasley, Ginevra, who had also been in Victoria's boat, joined Gryffindor. After Ginevra's house was announced, three red-headed Gryffindor boys stood up and began clapping loudly. Victoria recognized them from Florish and Blotts.

As the stool and Sorting Hat left the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore rose from his ornate chair and addressed the students, "Welcome all to another year. As I'm sure you're too hungry to pay heed to my announcements, let the feast begin." He raised his hands and on all the tables, large plates of delicious food appeared.

Victoria's eyes widened with delight and she was realized that she was very hungry. She hadn't eaten since the muffins on her first train. As she piled her plate with food, the other first years around her began to talk amongst themselves.

A mousey-haired boy began, "I never knew magic existed 'til I got my letter. My little brother, Dennis, is so jealous."

"What's your name again?" a freckled boy asked.

"Colin Creevey," the mousey-haired boy replied, "And you?"

"Henry Harlow," Henry said, and then looked over at the black-haired girl next to him.

Without being asked she said, "Cynthia Kincaid," and then all the first years introduced themselves to the others; they'd been so nervous about their own sorting that they didn't have the mind to remember all the names of their new classmates.

"Aaron Fuller," said a thick boy with eye-glasses.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Victoria Thomas," she said, introducing herself timidly.

"John St. Clair," said the tall, tan boy sitting beside Victoria.

"Sarah Clippenger," the gangly girl beside John finished.

Most of the eight first years began to chat excitedly about how they were looking forward to class, Quidditch, and being able to do magic. Victoria stayed quiet, but she wasn't the only one; Aaron didn't say much at first, but as soon as somebody mentioned Quidditch, he couldn't stop talking, especially when Colin admitted he knew nothing about the sport. Victoria was smiling at Aaron's explanations and his wild hand gestures, when she saw Professor Snape enter the hall out of the corner of her eye.

He had come in through a side door and headed straight for Professor Dumbledore. He bent down and whispered something in the headmaster's ear. Professor Dumbledore, who had been smiling as he talked jovially to a tiny wizard beside him, became very grave. He placed a hand on Professor McGonagall's forearm and said something to her. Then, all three left through the same side door. Victoria stared at Professor Snape as he left, but he never once glanced at any of the student tables.

"Ugh," Cynthia said, "Who's that?"

One of the older students had heard her, a tall black boy, and he told them, "That's Snape. He teaches potions, but he's also Slytherin's head of house."

"Did you see his nose?" Henry laughed.

The older student informed him, "Don't ever let Snape catch you. He's the nastiest teacher at school. He'll give you a detention for sure, but then again he doesn't need a reason. He _hates_ Gryffindors."

Victoria felt her stomach drop and she pushed her plate of cake away from her; she really wasn't hungry anymore. The prospect of Professor Snape _hating_ her because she was in Gryffindor was too much. She'd all but memorized her potions textbook in the hopes of impressing him and had even wanted to be in Slytherin. She wasn't sure why his opinion meant so much to her. Maybe it was because it was Professor Snape who'd introduced her to this wonderful world that should only exist in fiction. But now it seemed that Professor Snape would be like her parents: their relationship would be over because of just one thing about her that she couldn't change.

The other first years didn't notice that Victoria was upset since she was still just as quiet. After the feast was over, the three missing professors hadn't returned, but all of the students rose, most with full stomachs, but one with a heavy heart.

The first years left the Great Hall, following one of the Weasley boys. They began the long walk up the marble stairs to Gryffindor tower. While the other first years were marveled by moving staircases and talking portraits, Victoria brought up the rear, still lost to her melancholy.

Once they'd arrived at the tower, the Weasley boy stopped at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She aimed a critical eye at him and drawled, "Password?"

The Weasley boy spoke with authority, "Wattlebird." The portrait swung open to reveal a tunnel, which led to a very red room with a roaring fire and cozy furniture. The Weasley boy addressed the first years, "Boys, your dormitory is up the stairs to the left, girls, the right. All of your things are waiting for you in your room." He then left them, a scowl on his face, as strode purposefully toward two of his brothers, who were misbehaving. The rest of the first years gathered in one corner of the room to talk, but Victoria walked up the stairs, went right, and arrived at a dormitory with a "First Years" sign on the door. Opening the door, she quickly found her own trunk, furthest from the door, and from it gathered a nightgown, writing supplies and diary. She changed quickly then scrambled into bed, pulling her curtains tight, but still allowing a bit of candle light to peek in.

After setting up, she held the quill over one of the blank pages of the diary. A drop of ink fell, but she didn't write anything.

**Victoria?**

Victoria couldn't hold it in anymore, and crying she wrote,

_Oh Tom, it was so horrible. I went through the barrier, but my mum didn't come after me. I was upset all the way to school. Things got a bit better after I first saw the Hogwarts, but then came the sorting. The hat knew I wanted to be in Slytherin, but it put me in Gryffindor instead, then an older boy said that Professor Snape hates Gryffindors, so know he's going to hate me because I'm not in Slytherin like I wanted – _

At that point, Victoria was so upset that she had trouble breathing and couldn't finish writing her sentence, but Tom wrote back,

**Victoria, calm down.**

_I can't…I'm crying a lot._

**I blame myself.**

_What do you mean?_

**I should have warned you. I knew you probably wouldn't have gotten into Slytherin, but I didn't want to upset you. **

_Why?_

**You're too trusting, too naive. **

_The Sorting Hat said I'd be alright in Slytherin._

**Did it really?**

_Yes. It also said that at one of my parents were in Slytherin._

**And the other?**

_Gryffindor._

**Ah. But you know there's really nothing wrong with Gryffindor. **

_Tell that to Professor Snape. _

**I'm sure he'll still like you. He was nice to you while you were at Diagon Alley, right?**

_Yes._

**He won't hate you, everything will be fine…**

**XxXxX**

Victoria awoke with her diary clutched to her chest. She could hear her dorm mates getting ready beyond her curtains. Opening them, she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Cynthia Kincaid, who was already completely dressed, was looking through her trunk, "What books should we bring to breakfast? I don't fancy coming back up here afterwards."

Ginny Weasley, who was having trouble with her red and gold tie, shrugged, "My brother Percy says we get our schedules at breakfast."

"Which one's Percy?" Sarah Clippenger asked, pulling on her shoes.

"He's the prefect," Ginny then saw that Victoria was awake, "You're up! We're about ready to go down to breakfast, but we'll wait." She smiled kindly.

Victoria, who didn't think she could find her way to the Great Hall by herself, shot out of bed and into her trunk. In the washroom, she dressed quickly, ran her brush through her hair, put on her headband, and cleaned her teeth.

Victoria looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, but she'd spent hours being reassured by Tom about everything from Professor Snape not hating her to being able to learn magic. But even after all of his sympathy, Victoria still felt some doubt lingering and all she wanted to do was climb back into bed and write some more.

She left the washroom dumped her nightclothes into her trunk and put almost all of her school books into her bag like the rest of the girls. Turning, she announced, "Ready," to the girls chatting by the door.

As they walked down, Victoria listened to the girls chatting excitedly about flying cars, and wondered what she'd missed in her hasty retreat the night before. At her confused look, Cynthia bluntly commented, "You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?"

Victoria blushed at her own obviousness, "No."

Ginny shot Cynthia a look before saying, "My brother and his friend – "

"Harry Potter," Sarah interrupted.

"You do know about him, right?" Cynthia asked.

Victoria nodded, then turned to Ginny, "So, your brother and Harry Potter…"

Ginny flushed, and stuttered, "Y-yes," she cleared her throat, "Um, they missed the train and then flew a car to school. They almost got expelled."

"Oh," was all Victoria said in response as they entered the Great Hall. They walked to the end of the Gryffindor and table and sat down with the first year boys.

"You've decided to show up," Henry Harlow greeted them.

Cynthia threw Victoria a look, "Somebody decided to sleep in."

Victoria felt her face heat up again and busied herself in serving herself breakfast. She glanced up at the teacher's table and saw that Professor Snape was absent. Despite how much she liked him, she was relieved. As she was buttering her toast, a hundred owls swooped in, dropping mail onto the laps of their students.

Ginny, who was looking down the table, cried, "Oh!"

Victoria looked down and saw an ancient owl lying across a plate of toast. In his beak was a smoking red envelope.

John St. Clair whispered anxiously, "That's a Howler."

"A what?" Colin Creevey asked.

"It – " John began

Suddenly, the envelope, now in one of Ginny's brother's hands, exploded and a woman's voice, magically amplified, echoed across the hall. The woman screamed about how ashamed she was at how Ginny's brother had stolen the car. She mentioned Harry Potter's name at one point. After the message was over, the letter burst into flames, and then ash.

"And that was a Howler," John said, snickering.

"Ah," said a laughing Colin.

"What does your dad do, Ginny?" Sarah asked.

Ginny, whose face was as red as her hair over her brother's Howler, was grateful for a change in topic, "He works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry."

"Ministry?" Colin asked.

Cynthia told him about the Ministry of Magic, almost the same explanation that Professor Snape had given Victoria when she'd asked him, just as Professor McGonagall came around with their schedules.

Looking it over, Victoria was both pleased and horrified that they had Potions with Professor Snape right after breakfast. The first years walked out of the Great Hall together and toward the dungeons – Ginny had asked one of her brothers where the classroom was. It got colder with every step they took, but the first years distracted themselves by talking animatedly about Colin and his camera. They found some Hufflepuff first years waiting outside of a closed wooden door.

Abruptly, the door swung opened, and when the Hufflepuffs didn't go in, the Gryffindors filed past them. The dungeons classroom was cold and the walls were lined up with jars of various animal parts. The Gryffindors paired off and took seats at the desks for two. Victoria, who was sitting with Ginny, pulled out _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and waited. She rubbed her sweaty hands against her skirt, and she tried taking deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Victoria and the rest of the class jumped out of their seats as the door slammed shut behind a silent Professor Snape. He strode to the front of the room purposefully, his black robes billowing. At his podium, he pivoted and stared the first years down. He said nothing, but glancing down, he began taking the roll call, "Creevy?"

Colin raised his hand feebly.

Professor Snape continued down the list, and at last, called Victoria, "Thomas?" Victoria raised her hand and met his eyes. During the day at Diagon Alley, despite his cool features, there had always been a touch of warmth in his eyes when he looked or spoke to Victoria. Now, there was none. Heartbroken, Victoria raised her own hand and Professor Snape continued with the roll.

After he had finished, Professor Snape straightened, and give the new students a cool sweep of his black eyes, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death," His eyes quickly darted to Victoria's, before looking back out over the heads of the class, "that is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach. Open your books to page thirteen and with your partner, _attempt_ to brew the Furuncle Elixir. Supplies are in the closet and you have until the end of class," when nobody moved, Professor Snape snapped, "Now!"

Ginny turned to Victoria and whispered, panicked, "Furuncle?"

"It's another name for boils. The elixir's a cure," Victoria whispered quickly. In her head, she went over the potion. With childlike optimism unlike her, especially since there was a part of her that should just give up, she decided that this was her last chance. Maybe if she impressed Professor Snape, he might not hate her; he'd spoken of his best students with a degree of fondness, but he'd never said they were from his own house. Opening her book and quickly double-checking the necessary ingredients, she asked Ginny, "Have you ever made a potion before?"

Ginny, who had opened her book, said, "No…we buy them from the apothecary, but sometimes Mum makes them, though usually those are for stomach pains and head aches…"

"Alright, I'll go to the closet, you read over the instructions," Victoria said, standing up. Ginny nodded dutifully, and Victoria walked over to gather the ingredients. She was the first over, and gathered all she needed to make the potion and make things right between Professor Snape and her.

As Professor Snape prowled the classroom, criticizing nearly everyone, Victoria brewed a perfect Furuncle Elixir. Ginny helped of course, but after almost adding the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron of the fire, Victoria thought it best that Ginny just prepare the ingredients. And despite the enormous amount of pressure she'd put on herself, she found brewing extremely enjoyable. Soon, the potion was thick and mustard yellow like the book described. Professor Snape walked by, glanced at their potion, and then moved on to the next pair. Victoria, who'd been rechecking the book, stopped and fell back onto her stool, dejected.

Class was soon dismissed, but only after Professor Snape had assigned them their first homework assignment. As the first years all but ran from the class room, Professor Snape called, "A moment, Miss Thomas?"

Victoria froze and Ginny shot her a look as she retreated. Victoria then saw Professor Snape approach out of the corner of her eye and she looked down at the ground.

"Tori?" She didn't look up. Professor Snape sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tori?" She met his eyes. His face no longer held the sneer he'd had all through class, "Five points to Gryffindor for an excellent Furuncle Elixir."

Victoria's eyes widened in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes…you're a natural at brewing."

"I really liked it," Victoria admitted honestly.

He offered, "If you would like, you can come down and assist me in brewing for other classes during the evening. I promise, I won't hit your hand if you make a mistake."

Victoria had the decency to blush; she'd done that very thing to Ginny earlier. Still a bit concerned about her earlier doubts, she asked, "So you don't hate me for being sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Never," he said sincerely.

Victoria fidgeted, "Then why'd you seem so upset with me earlier?"

"It is inappropriate to _show_ favoritism, Miss Thomas. However it is quite another thing to _have_ a favorite. Is Thursday evening at seven suitable for our first session?" at her eager nod, he continued, "Good. Now, run along. You wouldn't want to be late for class on your first day."

Victoria beamed at him, and then impulsively shot forward and hugged him around his middle. Professor Snape stiffened, then relaxed and patted her on the top of her head, careful of her headband, "Before you are tardy, Tori." She released him and gave him one more bright smile before bolting out the door and up the stairs. She caught up with the other first years as they were leaving through the main doors for the grounds.

As they trekked down to Herbology, Ginny slowed down to walk alongside Victoria, who was at the rear of the group. "What'd Snape want?" Ginny asked.

Victoria, not quite sure she wanted anyone to know that she was Professor Snape's favorite, lied, "Um…he just wanted to know if I'd made the potion before, but I told him I was Muggleborn."

"Oh," Ginny said, "But then why are you smiling?"

"Um…I'm excited for Herbology?" Victoria supplied. She'd always felt bad about lying, and her lack of skill was apparent. However, after her conversation with Professor Snape, she was cloud nine and even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop smiling.

The first years passed another group of Gryffindors coming up from the greenhouses.

"Hey, Ginny" called out the Weasley boy who'd had the Howler this morning. He waved at his sister, but Ginny went scarlet and turned away as she saw Harry Potter walking next to her brother.

Harry Potter also waved at Ginny, and as he did so, his green eyes met Victoria's blue ones. Victoria happily gave him a brilliant smile as she practically floated down to class; she didn't see Harry Potter look back at her over his shoulder.

**XxXxX**

Over the next few weeks, Victoria's life became somewhat comfortable. She was happier than she'd ever remembered being, but sometimes Professor Snape's cold demeanor in class or the thought of her parents would make her heart race and her hands sweat. To calm herself down, she'd talk to Tom, who was always willing to listen to her fears and doubts.

Classes were, for the most part, going well.

Herbology interested her most of the time, but especially when she knew she was learning about plants that would eventually become potion ingredients, but that hadn't always been the case. On the first day, Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, scared Victoria by informing her that there were invisible creatures called Nargles floating around her head. Luckily, Cynthia's blunt nature was useful…for once.

Transfiguration, taught by Gryffindor's head of house, Professor McGonagall, was probably the hardest class. It required a lot of mental patience and practice to eventually turn one thing into something entirely different.

History of Magic was easily the most boring class. It was taught by Professor Binns, Hogwart's only ghost teacher. Most of the students slept; Victoria and Colin liked to pass the time by playing the Muggle game tic-tac-toe on their notes.

Astronomy was at midnight atop one of the tallest towers. Victoria usually had more trouble staying awake for this class than for History of Magic.

Charms was taught the tiny Professor Flitwick. He was always in a good mood which made the class more bearable, but they had yet to do magic. They'd only learned theory and wrist movements so far.

Defense against the Dark Arts was definitely not one of Victoria's favorite classes, but she'd known this would be the case after she had to force herself through all of Professor Lockhart's books. There was very little magic in his classes; he usually read aloud passages or acted out climactic scenes from his books.

On the other hand, on one temperate afternoon, Victoria learned that potions weren't the only magical talent that she possessed. To her surprise, she was a natural at flying. She had been dreading the day of their first flying lesson. All of the other Gryffindor first years, minus Colin, had flown a broom before. Ginny's brothers were on the Quidditch team and one of her graduated brothers had been captain of his school team. Aaron's cousin was a reserve player for England's team. However, despite all their previous exposure, nobody could call their broom to themselves faster than Victoria. In the air, although all of them were practicing on the same model, Victoria seemed somehow faster as she gracefully swerved around them. Madame Hooch, their instructor and school Quidditch referee, had suggested that she should try out for Gryffindor's team in a few years.

But hands down, Victoria's favorite class was Potions. Professor Snape was true to his word. He didn't treat her any differently than of the other students. In class, Victoria outshined her classmates, but Professor Snape never awarded her any points. During their evening sessions, which were soon set as every Tuesday and Thursday evening, Professor Snape would diligently teach her all the tips and tricks that only a potions master would know. He was a completely different person they were alone, well mostly. He was still unnaturally unexpressive, but he was never harsh with her and when she'd done well or was particularly frustrated, he'd pat her head or grasp her shoulder encouragingly.

One Thursday evening in October, after helping Professor Snape with the complicated Secretion Solution, he rewarded her with her first piece of wizarding candy – a chocolate frog. Putting it in her pocket, she returned his half smile with one of her own and ascended from the dungeons.

On the way up to Gryffindor Tower, she suddenly toppled over, landing on her hands and knees. She heard a familiar laugh and looked over to find Brett Montague and his crew. A first year like herself, the wild-eyed Slytherin boy had made it his goal to pick on Victoria ever since she'd stood up to him while he was bullying Colin. He had his wand out and Victoria knew at once she'd fallen victim to one of his famous tripping jinxes.

Montague chuckled, "Have a nice fall, Thomas?" He friends, the other first year Slytherin boys, laughed at his joke.

Victoria's face flamed up and she tried to get up, but winced as she was met with resistance from her scraped palms and knees.

"Let's see what Thomas'll look like with a face full of boils," Montague raised his wand.

"Hey!" Somebody shouted from the stairwell. In his Quidditch robes, broom over his shoulder, wand at hand, Harry Potter ran into the corridor, "Get away from her!"

Montague, who was looking for a couple of laughs, not a fight, sneered at Harry Potter, "Come on, guys," and left with his friends.

Harry Potter hurried over to Victoria, stowing his wand in his robes and offering a hand, "Let me help you up."

Victoria accepted, but let out a low hiss as her tender flesh met his hand. With a heave, he hauled her back to her feet.

"Going back to the common room?" he asked.

She nodded, and the pair set down the corridor. Victoria glanced over at him, "Thanks, by the way. Montague's got it out for me."

"I know how that goes," he said and Victoria agreed. The animosity between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was legendary. He continued, "But I suppose now we're even." He was referring to the incident at Flourish and Blotts.

All at once nervous for some unidentifiable reason, Victoria said, "Um…I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, but I'm – "

"Victoria Thomas," Harry Potter interrupted. "I asked Ginny, or rather, I had Ron ask Ginny who you were because Ginny, well I'm sure you know..." he explained. He then looked uncomfortable, "I'm Harry Potter, by the way, though I'm sure you already knew…"

Victoria shrugged, "Yes," she smiled shyly, "But I'm pleased to officially meet you."

Harry said nothing, but looked at Victoria, who was giving him a curious look. He sighed, "Go ahead."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to ask me about Voldemort," he supplied. Victoria eyes widened at the use of his name, but she supposed that if anyone would say You-Know-Who's name aloud, it'd be Harry Potter.

However, her curiosity had nothing to do with You-Know-Who. Since dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, every time Harry Potter was mentioned in Professor Snape's presence, he seemed to swell with incomprehensible rage. Victoria had tried asking him why he hated Harry Potter so fervently, and the answer she always got was that Harry Potter was arrogant and meddling. Victoria, although she didn't really know him, believed Harry Potter to be merely a pleasant boy with a troubling past. Still, she was anxious to finally discover the root of Professor Snape's prejudice, "Actually, I was wondering why Professor Snape hates you so much."

This surprised him, "Um, well…I wasn't expecting that," he scratched the back of his head, "Well, according to Dumbledore, my dad saved Snape's life."

Victoria's brow creased in confusion, "Well, that seems to be a…odd reason." But, as she tried to sort through Professor Snape's logic, a rather impossible feat, an idea materialized in her mind. Professor Snape, because of Harry Potter's father, hated Harry. But Professor Snape, who, as a rule, hated Gryffindors, was remarkably friendly to Victoria, a Gryffindor. Perhaps Professor Snape had been friends with Victoria's Slytherin parent?

Harry Potter shrugged, "Yeah it does, but my dad…" he drifted off, sounding a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, Harry, about your parents," she said sympathetically.

Harry Potter halted in the corridor, just a little ways from the portrait of the Fat Lady. He looked at Victoria with a strange look, "Nobody's ever said that. They say I look exactly like my dad, or that I have my mum's eyes. Or they don't even mention my parents and just say it's great that I _defeated_ Voldemort…thanks, I guess, for seeing me as, well normal…" he trailed off. He cleared his throat and finished walking to the portrait. There, he supplied the password, "Valour," and let Victoria go past him.

"Harry!" Ginny's brother, Ron, called from a corner of the cozy common room which was cheerfully bright due to a hearty fire in the hearth.

Harry Potter turned to Victoria, "'Night," he said politely with an unsure smile.

"You too," she replied before watching him go over and talk with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's other best friend and the bushy-haired girl who'd come into Victoria's compartment on the train. As Victoria went up to her dormitory, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Harry Potter had a really nice smile.

**XxXxX**

There weren't many people Victoria could tell about her conversation with Harry Potter. Professor Snape was out of the question. As was Ginny, who was quickly becoming the first year that Victoria was closest to. Ginny had a huge crush on Harry Potter and was likely to be jealous or upset if she found out Victoria had been rescued by the famous boy. Ginny was nearly obsessed; she'd even dragged Victoria down to Hagrid's hut in hopes of seeing Harry Potter since the gamekeeper and he were friends.

So, Victoria discussed Harry Potter with the person she knew she didn't have to be guarded with: Tom Riddle.

…_and I couldn't talk to anyone else about this, Tom. Ginny really likes him. And even if she didn't, he's awfully famous._

**Famous already? Didn't you say he was a second year?**

_Yes, but he's famous for something he did as a baby. You-Know-Who attacked his house and killed his parents. He tried to kill Harry with the killing curse, but it rebounded and defeated You-Know-Who._

**I don't know who.**

_He's the most powerful dark wizard in history_.

**His name?**

Victoria hesitated. But eventually wrote out the name she was too afraid to utter aloud,

_Lord Voldemort._

Tom wrote back, but his writing was frantic, nearly unreadable,

**How? Victoria, tell me everything, now!**

_Tom, nobody knows how Harry Potter survived, except maybe Professor Dumbledore._

Tom didn't write back, in fact, no matter what Victoria wrote, Tom didn't respond. She was afraid she'd said something to upset him. She desperately hoped she hadn't; Tom was her closet friend and confidant. Victoria was worried and not even her first Halloween at Hogwarts could distract her.

After their last class of the day – History of Magic – the Gryffindor first years shook of the sleepy mood of class in anticipation of the Halloween Feast.

The eight Gryffindor first years, who had been rather close knit during their first few weeks, had effectively spilt into two groups that Victoria like to refer to as the Haves and Have-nots. Cynthia, Sarah, John, and Henry were the Haves. They were relatively popular amongst all the first years. Cynthia was the unquestioned leader and under her rule, the four occasionally got to rub elbows with older students. They were the ones who had that necessary something that designated them as "cool."

Colin, Aaron, Ginny, and Victoria, on the other hand, were labeled as Have-nots. Colin was obsessed with photography and Harry Potter, which made him a little too immature for the Haves. Ginny would have been a Have because her brother is best friends with Harry Potter, however, she couldn't speak properly when he was in the general vicinity. Aaron Fuller didn't just like Quidditch, he was fanatical about it. He got on everybody's nerves when he wouldn't stop talking about the sport, but only the Haves were rude enough to tell him to shut up. Victoria wasn't a Have because she was too quiet, too submissive. She also had the habit of getting lost in her own head and completely missing out on things.

But despite being the lesser of the Gryffindor first years, the four walked together toward the Great Hall, eager for the feast.

On the third floor, Victoria decided to visit the bathroom before the long feast. Ginny offered to go along, but Victoria told her she didn't have to.

The bathroom was unusually empty; every other one she'd visited had at least a pair of gossiping girls a piece. After finishing, she exited the stall, but while walking to the sinks, her ears popped and she vaguely remembered feeling nauseous before everything went black…

**XxXxX**

Victoria awoke with half her face submerged in water. Sitting up she lifted hand to touch a small knot on the side of her face, her robe heavy and wet. Shakily, she stood down and looked down at herself and realized that her robes weren't only soaked in water. Somehow she'd gotten red paint all over herself. She glanced out one of the windows of the bathroom's windows and realized that it was very late. How long had she been unconscious?

She walked to a sink to splash some warm water on her face, but the first one she tried didn't work. After using a second sink, she heard a commotion out in the corridor. Her shoes making squelching sound in the water, she opened the door and walked toward where it appeared a majority of the school had crowded. Everybody seemed panicked or upset.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Victoria saw that Harry Potter and his two best friends were in the middle of the circle, staring with abject horror at the wall before them. Victoria gasped, written in what looked like blood, were the words, "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE."


	4. Blackout

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who's read my story or reviewed. This next chapter was quite difficult to write. I'm always a very happy person so dark and depressing can be hard for me to write.

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

4. Blackout

"You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy shouted from the opposite side of the swarm, eliciting gasps from the crowd. Other students were whispering frantically, some pointing at something other than the writing. Victoria saw a cat, but it appeared completely frozen. The mutterings of those around her soon identified the cat as Mrs. Norris, whose owner was the grumpy caretaker Mr. Filch.

Victoria felt a hand grab her elbow, and Ginny whispered anxiously, "Where were you? You missed the feast."

Victoria, who was still in shock, was too preoccupied with the bloody writing. She wasn't sure, but it looked familiar. She ignored Ginny's question and asked, "What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know." The pair watched the teachers arrive. The crowd was dispersed, but Harry Potter and his two friends went away with the teachers.

They were walking back to the tower with the other Gryffindors when Colin and Aaron joined them. At first, they did their best to calm Ginny down. She was terrified that her brother was going to be get in trouble again. Only after they had entered the common room and taken seats furthest from the fire, did they focus on Victoria.

"Victoria, you missed the feast." Colin commented.

Victoria thought about how she'd passed out on the bathroom floor, only to wake up just down the corridor from a wall with bloody words and an immobile cat. The three were her closet friends, but she wasn't sure she could trust them. Two months of companionship did not make Victoria comfortable with divulging her secrets. Once again she chose to rely upon her inferior lying ability, "Um…Montague caught me. I think I got knocked out."

"That's terrible!" Colin exclaimed.

"Though it explains why he looked like he was in a good mood during the feast," Aaron reasoned. Victoria sighed. Someone else had probably been at the receiving end of Montague's wand.

Ginny, calmer than before, suggested, "You should tell McGonagall."

Victoria panicked, "No! Um…it's just that I don't want to give Montague the satisfaction."

The others looked like they didn't quite agree, but just like Victoria wasn't comfortable sharing her secrets, they weren't comfortable pointing out they thought she was making a mistake.

Victoria stayed downstairs until Ginny's brother came back. Ginny looked like she wanted to run over to him, but she didn't; Harry Potter had returned too.

Saying goodnight, Victoria went up to the dormitory and got ready for bed. Once her curtains had been drawn tight, she attempted to write to Tom, who'd been silent for days now.

_Tom?_

**Yes?**

_I'm so sorry._

**Whatever for?**

_I upset you and you didn't write to me._

**I was upset, but it had nothing to do with…you.**

_Why were you upset then?_

Victoria was even more confused when Tom changed the subject,

**How was your Halloween Feast?**

Victoria was then troubled by something she couldn't quite place. Something that she should have realized then, but didn't. She pushed away her bad feelings,

_I missed it. I don't really remember what happened. I passed out in a bathroom and woke up after the feast was over. Tom, there was a message outside the bathroom written in blood talking about a Chamber of Secrets and Mr. Filch's cat was attacked._

Victoria was surprised when Tom completely ignored her last sentence,

**Did you tell anyone you passed out?**

_I told my friends. _

**Are they going to tell a professor?**

_No, but they think I should. I told them that Brett Montague knocked me out._

**And they believed you?**

_Yes._

**Good.**

_But Tom, something's wrong. I've never heard of anyone being unconscious for so long without something like anesthesia…it's not like I hit my head or hurt myself, I just fainted and didn't wake up for hours, but Tom, I don't think I was in the bathroom the whole time, I woke up wet and covered in paint._

**You aren't going to worry about this, and you aren't going to tell anybody. **

_Tom, something's wrong._

**Victoria, I'm your friend, and people should listen to their friends. You ****will** **listen to me. Now, get some sleep.**

Victoria listened to Tom. Putting aside the diary, she lay down, her heart not at ease: Something was wrong.

**XxXxX**

Before dawn the next morning, Victoria woke up from her restless slumber. She had had a difficult time falling asleep last night with all that happened.

Ignoring Sarah's snores and Ginny's murmurs, Victoria tried once more to recall the previous evening. She remembered walking out of the stall, and then to the sinks and that's when everything went foggy. She almost remembered turning the water tap. No, everything went black before that…and she doesn't remember turning the tap on. She remembered bending over, and seeing…something.

Victoria sighed irritably as she felt the beginnings of a headache. But luckily today was Saturday so she wouldn't have to suffer through it during her classes. She turned over on her side and readjusted her head.

Although she couldn't remember what had happened in the bathroom, she could clearly recollect what happened next: People panicking, Mrs. Norris, frozen after being attacked, and the writing on the wall about the Chamber of Secrets – which sounded familiar.

Realizing where she'd read it before, Victoria ripped open the curtains and pulled _Hogwarts, A History_ from her bedside table. Flipping through, she found the section on Hogwarts myths and legends. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin, founder of Hogwarts and the house that now bears his name, built a secret chamber that houses a monster. The chamber was constructed prior to Slytherin's departure from the school. He and the other three founders had got into a dispute over the blood status of students admitted to Hogwarts and supposedly the monster survived to enforce Slytherin's views.

Victoria shut the book, unsatisfied. The Chamber of Secrets was rumored to exist and the book answered _who_ built it and _why _it was built. But the book failed to mention the chamber's location or what kind of monster lay within.

She would have thought that this was just an elaborate joke, but, remembering the cat and the anxious faces of her teachers, she knew this was no joke.

**XxXxX**

In the days following Halloween, things were different. Professor Dumbledore gave a very grave announcement Sunday night at dinner and declared that Mrs. Norris had been petrified.

There was a contagious hysteria that swept through the student population. Outrageous stories with unknown origins frightened and amused. This was due to the fact that very little was known about the Chamber of Secrets. Before Halloween, only a handful of students knew about the chamber. Now, they were descending upon the library and questioning teachers for more information.

Hermione Granger had asked Professor Binns, who taught History of Magic, about the chamber. His information, spread by the second years of the class, was considered the most legitimate source of information. However, this wasn't enough for Hermione Granger.

On the Tuesday afternoon following the attack, the thorough student approached Victoria, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Victoria Thomas," she introduced herself.

Hermione Granger waved her hand, "I already knew – I asked Harry," Victoria thought it would be impolite to say that she knew Hermione Granger's name for the same reason, "Anyway, on the train, you had a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, and I was wondering if I could borrow it. The library has loaned out all their copies."

Victoria, although usually very selfish when it came to books and especially so when it happened to be from her favorite professor, agreed to let Hermione Granger borrow her copy. After all, Hermione Granger had a very good reason to want to find as much information about the Chamber of Secrets as possible. Apparently, Harry Potter, who'd been the first to discover Mrs. Norris and the wall, was suspected by the student populace as the culprit. And it wasn't just the students.

During their private brewing session that evening, Professor Snape wasn't the most pleasant company. Whereas the rest of the teachers were worried, Professor Snape was furious that Harry Potter hadn't been punished. Halloween's incident only made Professor Snape twice as irritable in light of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Victoria didn't say anything as Professor Snape seethed about Harry Potter. She just shredded her palm tree root and hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't ask her honest opinion.

After their lesson was over, Professor Snape escorted her back to Gryffindor tower, and then proceeded with a double patrol of the top two floors – a security measure following Halloween.

**XxXxX**

The Gryffindor girls usually slept in on weekends, but that Saturday, they all got up bright and early, ready to don their red and gold for their first Hogwarts Quidditch match.

Ginny was particularly excited. Not only had her twin brothers been on the team for the last two years, but Harry Potter was the team Seeker, "He joined last year, and first years _never_ make the team. They aren't even allowed brooms, but he has a Nimbus 2000," she said as she walked to the pitch with Aaron, Colin, and Victoria.

"But the Slytherins all have Nimbus 2001s," Aaron countered.

Ginny crossed her arms, "There are more important things than the broom model in Quidditch."

"Let's hope so because that's the only way were going to win."

Colin, who, like Victoria, hadn't ever been to a match before, asked, "Do you think we'll get good seats." He was fiddling with the lenses on his camera.

Aaron looked at the camera skeptically, "Colin, I don't think you'll get any decent shots. Quidditch is very fast, especially when over half the players are playing on Nimbuses."

As they climbed up the stairs, Victoria asked, "Ginny what're your brothers' positions again?"

"They're both Beaters," she answered.

Innocently, Colin asked, "What's a Beater?"

Aaron started, "What! What! I've been telling you for –" He stopped as he saw Colin smirking. Victoria and Ginny giggled while Aaron pouted. There was no way that anyone could be friends with Aaron and not know everything about Quidditch.

Once the four were in stands, Victoria observed the huge field. Three large hoops were at the end of each side of the pitch. Madame Hooch stood in the center of the field next to a black crate, broom at hand. Across the pitch, all the Slytherins had dressed in their green and silver.

Soon the players came out and flew a few laps around the pitch. Ginny let out a small shriek, "That's Harry!" as Colin snapped away on his camera. After a few words from Madame Hooch, the balls were released and the game began.

Aaron had been right in saying that the game would be fast. Victoria had a hard time keeping up with the players as the swerved, dropped, and sped across the pitch. A few minutes into the game, Colin had stopped taking pictures. Later into the game, one of Ginny's brothers hit a Bludger at a Slytherin, sending the boy crashing into the stands. Biting her lip, Victoria turned and said, "Aaron," but he shushed her and continued to watch the game, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Victoria tried somebody else, "Ginny?"

"Hmm," she replied, eyes still on the game.

"Quidditch seems awfully dangerous," Victoria pointed out. Both girls then cringed as Harry Potter only just missed an incoming Bludger.

"Nobody's died in ages. Besides –" Both girls gasped as the same Bludger, which had turned itself around, and then shot past Harry Potter once more. The entire school watched terrified as that one Bludger chased Harry Potter around the pitch. Often, the Bludger would aim and shoot forward toward its target, and undoubtedly Harry Potter's superior flying skills kept him alive. However, as all this was going on, he caught sight of the golden Snitch and in his attempt to catch it, left himself vulnerable. Ginny, and many others in the stand, screamed when the Bludger hit his arm, outstretched, trying to reach the Snitch. Victoria flinched; she could almost hear the cracking of his bones. But miraculously, despite the injury, Harry Potter managed to catch the Snitch. The Gryffindor section of the crowd erupted in cheers and shouts, even though their Seeker was hurt. Ginny was crying and Aaron was clutching his heart.

Soon, many of the Gryffindors, the four first years included, descended down onto the pitch to swarm Harry Potter and the rest of the team. However, they arrived too late. According to those who'd witnessed it, Professor Lockhart had tried to mend Harry Potter's bones, but had instead removed them. He'd been taken to the Hospital Wing for an overnight stay.

Harry Potter may have been absent, but Ginny's twin brothers still threw an impromptu party in the Gryffindor common room. They'd been absent for a while before showing up with arms filled with sweets. A radio was soon playing music from the Wizard Wireless Station.

Cynthia, Sarah, John, and Henry mingled with the older students, but the other first years took to their corner and spent hours lost in happy camaraderie. When she went to bed, it was almost as if the previous weekend had been forgotten. She wrote to Tom, who was back to normal, albeit a little sore over Slytherin's loss. He then became quite peeved with her when she expressed concern over Harry Potter. Afterwards, she wasn't very optimistic as she lay down beneath her comforter.

**XxXxX**

The next morning, Victoria woke up feeling groggy and dizzy. She sat up, reached up to rub her eyes and was surprised that her nightgown's sleeves were wet and stained with some sort of slime. She looked down at her sleeves confused. There wasn't any possible explanation as to why her sleeves were soaked in slime…except that maybe…last night, she'd had an awful nightmare. She could only remember a few things: echoes of stone walls, the sound of scraping stone, and fire dimly reflected in puddles of water.

Shaking her head in confusion, she stretched, her limbs aching they were so tired, and got up. Victoria got ready for the day on autopilot, almost forgetting her tie and leaving her headband askew.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her they walked down to the common room.

"I'm just really tired," Victoria admitted, lifting her heavy legs down each step.

Ginny nodded and they walked into the common room. They were both surprised to see Aaron waiting for them alone. As a rule, the girls slept in later than the boys and all four would meet up down in the Great Hall. It worked out: the girls needed more sleep and the boys needed more food.

Aaron looked up at them anxiously, "Have you two seen Colin?"

Both girls shook their head and Ginny answered, "No."

Aaron wrung his hands, "After the party, he snuck out last night to visit Harry Potter and he wasn't in his bed this morning. I checked, his camera was gone too."

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe he went to breakfast early?"

Aaron seemed relieved at the suggestion, but Victoria wasn't so sure. Something was off, something more than her ruined nightclothes and exhausted body. She let out an enormous yawn. As they walked through the portrait, Aaron asked, "Victoria, what's wrong?"

"I'm," another yawn, "just tired."

"Oh," Aaron said.

As they walked toward the staircase, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came into view, "Miss Thomas, Miss Weasley, Mr. Fuller," it was then that Victoria noticed that Professor McGonagall was very gray and her lined face seemed to be creased with worry, not sternness. "I'm afraid the very worst has happened," at this point a crowd had assembled around the professor, "Mr. Creevey was found petrified last night."

There were gasps from the other Gryffindors. Victoria felt as if she herself had been petrified, but she had to blink furiously to keep herself from crying. Ginny let out a small cry and her brother the prefect, Percy, put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Aaron, who was shaking, asked, "Professor, can...when...Colin..."

In a voice more tender than her normal voice, she said, "Mr. Fuller, Professor Sprout has begun growing Mandrakes, which, Professor Snape will be able to stew to restore Mr. Creevey."

Ginny shrugged off her brother's hand, wiping her red eyes, "Can we visit him, professor?"

"Madame Pomfrey wishes to keep him isolated, but we'll allow an exception for you three today."

The three nodded gravely and set out for the fourth floor. Ginny was trembling so Victoria reached out and grabbed her hand. Aaron saw this and reached for Ginny's other hand.

Hand-in-hand, they walked into the Hospital Wing. Almost immediately, Ginny ducked her head and looked down at the ground. Harry Potter was sitting on one of the beds, pulling on his shoes. He looked deep in thought, but as they walked toward curtained off bed, Victoria met his eyes. They were cloudy, and his jaw was set with grim determination. He looked well beyond his twelve years.

"Hey," Harry Potter said, softly, getting up from the bed. The three stopped in front of him, "I'm sorry about Colin. He's was a friend of yours, right?" Aaron nodded, stubbornly refusing to let tears fall. Harry Potter then left and the three walked to the curtain, and pulled it open.

Ginny gasped, and then began to sob loudly. Aaron collapsed into the chair beside the bed. Victoria stood frozen, her mouth open slightly. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, entered the room, but when she saw Colin's friends, she smiled sadly and let them be.

Colin's eyes were wide, his mouth opened with fright. His hands were near his face, and it looked like he'd been holding something in his hands. A quick glance at the bedside table revealed that Colin had been holding his beloved camera when he'd been petrified. Victoria, no longer stock-still, reached forward and touched Colin's cheek. Surprisingly, he was still warm.

Ginny continued to weep and Aaron buried his face in his hands, and Victoria had a sinking that somehow this was her fault.

**XxXxX**

Only a few days ago, everything had been fine. Now, Victoria felt more dreadful than she'd ever felt before. Her parents dismissal was nothing compared with the doubt and fear that clouded her own heart. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with her. And the worst part is that she had no idea what.

Colin's absence wrecked the dynamic of the lesser Gryffindor first years. Aaron, who had been closest to Colin, had sunk into a depression that rivaled the bouts that Victoria was regularly falling victim to. In response, Ginny tried to help by being his partner in class and helping him with his homework. As a consequence, Victoria was often left alone.

And now, it wasn't as if Victoria had other friends to rely on.

Tom had been a bit out of it lately. Instead of listening to Victoria, he was telling her what to do. She'd tell him about how she was feeling about Colin and about how she had now idea what was wrong with her and how because of this, she thought that she could be losing her mind. Tom would just tell her not to worry, to not ask for help and to just go on as usual. Some mornings, she'd decide not write to Tom that night, but every time she tried to stop, she'd always end up writing to him by the end of the day. And when she wasn't writing to him, she was thinking about writing to him. She felt the all consuming need to confide in him.

Things with Professor Snape weren't better. The Tuesday after Colin had been petrified, he'd been sympathetic, given her chocolate and let her pick the potion for the night. However, that Thursday, Professor Snape was once more angry, no, furious with Harry Potter. Apparently, somebody in the second year potions class had set off a firework and consequently panic ensued. Professor Snape, with his ever-present prejudice, blamed Harry Potter.

Victoria tried not to get upset with Professor Snape as he raged against Harry Potter. She liked the boy, but she didn't dare tell Professor Snape that. Although, she should have stood up for him considering the more sinister rumors that were following him. It was still believed that Harry Potter had opened the Chamber of Secrets, but now some believed he was responsible for the attack on Colin. Colin was a huge fan of Harry Potter and since he'd met Harry Potter, he'd become everything short of a stalker. People believed that because Colin wouldn't leave him alone, Harry Potter attacked him.

Fortunately for Victoria's waning endurance, a few weeks later, Professor Snape was in a much better mood. He let Victoria in on a little secret. In light of recent events, Professor Lockhart had organized a Dueling Club and had asked Professor Snape to be his assistant. What wasn't a secret was Professor Snape's dislike for Professor Lockhart, though it paled in comparison to his feelings regarding Harry Potter.

On the evening of the Dueling Club, Victoria went to the Great Hall with Ginny and Aaron. The tables were gone, but in the middle of the hall was a stage. Nobody besides Victoria knew who would be teaching, but there were mixed reactions when Professor Lockhart stepped onto the stage, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!"

Professor Snape came onto the stage. He looked extremely confident, but given Professor Lockhart's magical ability, it didn't surprise her. She was sure that it would be Professor Lockhart that would need assistance.

The professors faced each other and bowed. Professor Snape's was a curt one, whereas Professor Lockhart looked quite the dandy. Professor Lockhart announced, "On the count of three, we will cast our spells," Professor Snape tensed and his eyes narrowed, Professor Lockhart continued, "One – two – three –"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Professor Snape shouted as soon as his opponent finished counting. Bright red light shot from the end of his wand, hitting Professor Lockhart and throwing him from the stage.

Many of the girls in the audience shrieked at seeing the famous wizard being hurt.

But as Professor Lockhart stood up and dusted himself off, the witches in the audience sighed in relief. Victoria met Professor Snape's gaze. He raised one eyebrow and she gave him a half smile.

Professor Lockhart attempted to pass off being knocked of his feet as foresight on the part of Professor Snape in teaching the students the Disarming Charm. Professor Lockhart must have been weary about going head on with Professor Snape once more, so he decided to pair the students up.

Victoria got paired with Alistair Bosworth, a cocky, smart-mouthed Ravenclaw and fellow first year. He grinned as he faced her down, "Ready, Thomas?"

Professor Lockhart called out instructions, "Face your partners and bow!" Across the hall, the students obeyed, "Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – _only_ to disarm them – one…two…three –"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Victoria shouted, and a bright red light shot out of Victoria's wand. Alistair Bosworth's wand landed a few feet away from him. But Alistair Bosworth wasn't paying attention. Near the stage, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were dueling and they were definitely not using the Disarming Charm.

Draco Malfoy shouted, "_Serpensortia_!" A huge black snake shot out of the end of his wand. The crowd panicked, people scrambling to get away from the large creature.

"Don't move, Potter," Professor Snape, drawled in a harsh voice he'd never used with Victoria, "I'll get rid of it." But Professor Lockhart stepped forward. He waved his wand and then the snake was airborne. It landed by an older Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, Harry Potter darted forward and placed himself between the snake and the Hufflepuff. He then began hissing horribly, and the snake, which had been posed to strike the Hufflepuff, fell to the floor.

The Hufflepuff, terrified, yelled at Harry Potter, "What do you think you're playing at?"

Professor Snape waved his wand and vanished the snake. He glared at Harry Potter, but it wasn't with malice. It was a steely, determined look.

Then Harry Potter was led from the hall by his two best friends as the students began to mutter frenziedly amongst themselves.

"Harry Potter's a _Parselmouth_!" Aaron said, eyes bugging from his sockets.

Ginny was ashen faced, but Victoria, confused, asked, "What's a Parselmouth?"

Eyes still wide, Aaron responded, "He can talk to snakes."

Now it was Victoria's eyes that widened, "That's what all the hissing was? He was talking to that snake?"

Aaron nodded grimly, "Yeah."

Victoria was still confused, "I don't get it. Why is that a bad thing?"

"Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth…" Aaron began, then his face became harsh, his large cheeks swelled and reddened with anger, "And Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets,. Maybe Potter really is the heir."

Victoria certainly didn't think that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. She'd kept her real blood status to herself, so it was believed that she was Muggleborn and Harry Potter had been very nice to her. Trying not to be obvious in her defense of Harry Potter, she asked, "Was that Hufflepuff a Muggleborn?"

Both her fellow Gryffindors shrugged. They didn't know. But it turned out that he was.

**XxXxX**

If things had been bad before, they were horrible now.

Later that night, Tom seemed to have reached his breaking point when Victoria told him that Harry Potter was a Parselmouth.

**What?**

_Draco Malfoy conjured a snake and it was about to attack a Hufflepuff boy when Harry Potter told it to stop. Now people really believe that he's the heir of Slytherin._

**Indeed.**

_Harry Potter may be a Parselmouth, but the snake didn't attack the Hufflepuff. Maybe he was telling it to leave him alone._

Tom didn't respond.

_Tom?_

Victoria sighed heavily – she was somewhat used to his moods –and put the diary on the nightstand. Rolling onto her stomach, she buried her face in her pillow and was out.

**XxXxX**

…water was dripping from leaky pipes – the slime on the floor was slippery and she struggled to keep her footing – she was holding something in her hands, a book? – then the puddles of water on the floor shook and rippled as something massive slid across the grungy stone – she saw the shadow, but before she could react, she fell into darkness once more…

**XxXxx**

"Victoria! Victoria, wake up!"

Victoria opened her eyes sleepily and saw Ginny Weasley and her fiery hallo. "Mmm," she mumbled.

"You missed class!"Ginny said anxiously. Victoria shot out of bed, but near fell onto the floor as her legs got tangled in the sheets. Ginny reached out and grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling, and then asked, "Victoria, why are you _damp_?"

Victoria then realized that her nightgown was wet and dirty, especially around the hem.

"What happened to you?"

Victoria just shook her head. Something was definitely wrong. This was the third time she'd woken up wet and without any knowledge as to how she ended up that way. Too afraid to admit that she was losing her mind, she asked, "I missed class?" Then a chill set in as she realized that she had missed Potions class.

"Yes. You weren't in bed when I woke up, so I thought you were already downstairs, but you weren't. You never showed up. Snape asked Aaron and me where you were, but we didn't know."

"I didn't miss Herbology did I?

"No, it was canceled."

"Why?"

"Look outside," Ginny said.

Victoria looked and was blinded by white. Snow blew furiously against the window, but Victoria eyes hurt from looking at the bright snow.

Still concerned, Ginny exasperated, "Victoria, you're sick. You should go down to the Hospital Wing –"

"No!" Victoria interrupted. She couldn't let anybody else know about her predicament. She didn't know what had caused the strange dreams and unbelievable fatigue. She was terrified that something was wrong with her.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Snape," said Ginny. Victoria had told her friends about her sessions a few weeks into term. They thought it was a little odd, but saw no harm in being the meanest teacher's favorite.

"No, I can't," Victoria replied in response to Ginny's suggestion. She didn't want Professor Snape to be disappointed in her, "Ginny, there's nothing to tell, but promise me you won't say anything to Aaron or anybody else."

Ginny looked skeptical, but agreed nonetheless.

"Thank you, I'm just overwhelmed. It is difficult learning a whole new world. And it's not like this whole Chamber of Secrets things makes things any easier," Victoria said, trying to sound confident, but falling flat.

However, at the mention of the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny swallowed and said, "Victoria, there's been another attack."

Victoria's face lost its anxious flush, "What?"

"It was the Hufflepuff that almost got attacked by the snake – Justin Fitch-Fletchly. Sir Nicolas was also petrified."

"But he's a ghost!"

"I know," she said blushing, but still looking quite worried, Ginny continued, "Harry found them. People already think he's the heir, but…"

Victoria tuned her out. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her shiver coursed through her as she realized that her severe tiredness, wild dreams, and blackouts coincided with the attacks.

**XxXxX**

Not even the end of term could cheer Victoria up. As holly and tinsel were hung about the castle, she slowly succumbed to depression. And others noticed. Almost everybody believed that she was just scared of being attacked and grieving for her petrified friend. Victoria did nothing to correct these assumptions, even though she knew that they weren't the true reasons. Victoria kept her theories quiet and tried to push them to the recesses of her mind because she couldn't fathom being connected to the attacks.

This was heaped on to the other multitude of problems that Victoria was nearly drowning under.

Tom's participation in their evening writing sessions was waning. Often times, Victoria wrote and heard no response, as if the diary was like any other. But it was to Tom that Victoria revealed her belief that she was somehow connected to the attack and how afraid she was that she'd be kicked out of school if anybody found out even though she had no idea of what she could possibly be doing. On the occasions that Tom did write back, he'd tell Victoria to carry on as usual and not to tell anybody else about her mysterious and terrifying dilemma.

And she didn't, not even Professor Snape, who, like Ginny, could see something was wrong with Victoria.

On Christmas Eve, Victoria was in the dungeons working on the Fungus Fixer Formula, when Professor Snape, who was at his desk grading papers, snapped, "Miss Thomas! Pomegranate extract is added before copper dust!"

Victoria quickly pulled the dropper away from the steaming cauldron, and checked the instructions in her book. He was right, but Victoria had been nearly dozing; in an attempt to keep from having nightmares, she'd been keeping herself from sleeping. She'd stay up writing with Tom. She reached for the pomegranate extract, and murmured, "Sorry, sir."

Professor Snape put down his quill, "Miss Thomas, something is troubling you. It has been for the last few weeks. You've missed a class, and you're dozing while brewing. Are you ill?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly. Trying to recover, she stuttered, "I-it's just…Colin," she finished lamely.

He sighed heavily, "Miss Thomas, I assure you, in a matter of months your friend will be restored. As for yourself…You won't be harmed…" he trailed off, almost uncertain.

"I won't be," she admitted softly. At the quizzical raise of his brow, she continued, "I know that I'm adopted."

"That doesn't mean you are not a Muggleborn," Professor Snape pointed out logically.

"I'm not. My birth parents were in Gryffindor and Slytherin. At least, that's what the Sorting Hat said."

"Do you know which parent was in which house?"

She shrugged, "No." She looked down at her feet, and swung her legs, dangling from the stool, idly.

"Tori," he got up and came to her, getting down on a knee and putting a hand on her arm, "You can tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Victoria couldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't that she didn't trust him – she trusted him more than anyone. But she was afraid that something was amiss with her, that maybe she wasn't meant to be a witch. And then she'd be sent back to her parents, or worse. But most importantly, she didn't want to disappoint him because after her parent's cruel dismissal, he was all she had.

Christmas morning came and for the first time in her life, Victoria wasn't looking forward to it. Back at Owlhill, Victoria and her parents would go to morning service, and then back at the house have a large, filling dinner. This year, Victoria didn't think she'd be able to enjoy the day. She'd gotten little sleep the night before and considering all that was going on, she'd be too worried to take pleasure in the festivities.

Victoria got up to get ready and nearly stumbled on a small pile of wrapped packages. Unexpectedly, she smiled. The last thing she'd foresaw on this day was presents.

"Happy Christmas, Victoria!" Ginny chirped happily from her bed. She was wearing an olive jumper with a "G" on it. She was busy opening her pile of gifts and was already surrounded by candy, other knitted clothing, and baked goods.

Victoria, still smiling, replied, "Happy Christmas, Ginny."

"Going to open your presents?"

Victoria, still in her nightgown piled her presents back onto the bed and hoisted herself up. Usually, she didn't spend much time in the dorm and if she did, it was behind her bed curtains. However, both Cynthia and Sarah had gone home for the holiday. In fact, all of Gryffindor Tower had cleared out except for Victoria, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the five Weasleys.

Victoria tore open her first package, which was wrapped in dancing Christmas tree paper. It was rather lumpy. Victoria tore it open and saw that it was a royal blue jumper with a white "V".

"That's from my mum," Ginny explained looking at Victoria's confused face, "We all get one every year."

"It's so nice," Victoria said as she pulled it on. It was snug and warm. With the knitted jumper came a box of small cakes and cookies.

She opened the next box and saw a carton of chocolate frogs. Ever since Professor Snape had given her a chocolate frog, they'd quickly become her favorite wizard candy. Checking the tag, she called across the dormitory, "Thanks, Ginny!"

"I like your gift too!" With Professor Snape's help, Victoria had made Ginny lilac scented perfume.

Victoria smiled. She was definitely on a holiday high. She read the tag on her next present and saw that is was from Aaron, who'd gone home. Pulling off the plain brown wrapping, she saw it was a thin reference manual titled _An Introduction to National Quidditch Teams_. Flipping through it, Victoria saw that it had each team's photo and a small biography.

Her last present didn't say who the sender was, but instead, in neat writing, said _Tori, I know you said not to get you a present since you were unable to buy one for me, but knowing that your parents will not, I took the liberty of giving you something precious to me. _Knowing exactly who it was from, Victoria carefully unwrapped it. It was a book, but it wasn't new.

Opening _Forgotten Techniques of Potions Masters_, Victoria saw that two notes had been written in on the first page. The first was faded and looked like a girl's writing: _Sev, I've had this book for years and have it pretty much memorized. I'm giving it to you so you can learn, and I'm sure that someday, you'll pass it on. _

The next inscription was in Professor Snape's familiar scrawl: _It is time to pass it on. Happy Christmas to my favorite student. _Victoria's heart warmed at this admission.

Looking through the book, Victoria soon became lost in the pages dedicated to different ways to handle common ingredients and ways to subtly strengthen everyday brews.

It took Ginny three tries to finally get Victoria's attention. Her dorm mate was dressed and ready to go downstairs, "You coming?"

"Yes."

Ginny bit her lip, "I think that we should try to visit Colin today."

"We should," Victoria said as she hopped out of bed and got dressed, wearing her new jumper. Taking her book from Professor Snape, she followed Ginny down to the common room. There, Ginny's twin brothers were wearing their jumpers – adorned with a Bludger and bat – and playing the popular game, Exploding Snap. Victoria had spoken to them in passing on a few occasions, but she could never tell them apart, and her inability to identify them intimidated her.

"Morning, Ginny!" The one facing the stairs called.

His twin turned around, "Happy Christmas, Ginny!"

"You too, Fred, George."

The twin who'd turned, grinned, "Happy Christmas, Ginny's friend."

Victoria mumbled, "Happy Christmas…"

"See why you're just _Ginny's friend_. We can't be bothered with learning your name since you can't tell up apart," smirked the other twin. Victoria blushed, clutched her book to her chest and looked down at her feet.

"Leave her alone, George!" Ginny said, annoyed.

He gasped, "I'm Fred! Ginny, how could you?" He put a hand to his chest in feigning insult, but leaned over and winked at his brother.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She grabbed Victoria's hand, "We're going."

"Bye Ginny!"

"And Ginny's friend!"

After they were through the portrait hole, Ginny let go of Victoria's hand and sighed, "They're always teasing. You just have to ignore them. If you let them get to you, they'll never leave you alone…Percy still hasn't learned that."

Victoria shrugged and admitted, "I can't tell them apart."

Ginny snorted, "I even guess sometimes."

They continued to smile and joke until they reached the Hospital Wing where there gaiety disappeared. With solemn faces, they knocked on the door.

The no-nonsense Madam Pomfrey opened the door. Her face softened when she recognized the girls, "How can I help you two girls?" She said this knowingly as if she already knew the answer.

"Madame Pomfrey, we'd like to see Colin," Ginny asked.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips, "The petrified students are supposed to remain secluded."

"But it's Christmas," Ginny argued.

"Please," Victoria added.

Madame Pomfrey gave a sad smile, "Perhaps, a few minutes wouldn't hurt." She opened the door a little further to let the two first years into the ward.

Victoria felt herself getting choked up again as they went back to Colin's bed. Of course, nothing had changed. Colin's mouth was still wide with silent surprise, he hands were still up by his face, and Victoria still cried.

Half an hour later, their visit had ended and their tears had dried. Ginny and Victoria had agreed that they wouldn't spend the rest of Christmas Day wallowing in grief. They were sure that Colin wouldn't have wanted that.

They went back to the common room and then Ginny found her brother, Ron, and asked to borrow his chess set. For the rest of the afternoon, Ginny taught Victoria how to play wizards chess, which was very similar to regular chess, but much more violent. The pieces would smash each other to bits. Ginny then kept Victoria in suspense as she recounted how her brother had played across a giant chess set to keep You-Know-Who from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Of course, Ginny had some difficulty in keeping the story flowing. She kept glancing over to the corner where Ron, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger seemed to whispering conspiratorially. Ginny would blush and turn away and Victoria would have to remind her of where she left off.

Christmas dinner was eaten in the Great Hall which was decorated with numerous glowing trees with holly and mistletoe strung across parts of the ceiling. The enchanted ceiling revealed that it was snowing softly outside. The eight remaining Gryffindors had the entire table to themselves and feasted on a hearty roast with all the trimmings. Dessert was just as splendid with a variety of cakes, tarts, and puddings.

Victoria was still trying to finish her generous serving of Christmas pudding when Harry Potter and his two friends left. They had been whispering on and off all through dinner. After they'd left, Victoria's eyes turned to the teacher's table; Professor Snape was glaring at the door that the trio had just exited through. But, as if he'd felt her gaze, he turned to her, and his face became neutral. Victoria knew that this was the closet thing to a smile she'd get in public and didn't hesitate to smile back at him.

After dinner, Victoria joined Ginny and her twin brothers in Exploding Snap. She wasn't very good and George, the twin she was partnered with, did his best to make up for her dismal performance. The next few hours were filled with laughter and friendly ribbing on the part of the twins. And when Victoria went to sleep that night, she knew that today had been her best day in a long time.

**XxXxX**

The next day, it was nearly noon before Ginny and Victoria managed to drag themselves out of bed and to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

Stifling a yawn, Victoria slathered her piece of toast with raspberry jam. As she reached for bacon, two people plopped down across the table from the two girls.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked exhausted and a bit upset, but the former gave a half smile when he saw the girls, "Morning."

"Morning," Victoria responded as Ginny knocked the butter dish from the table. Victoria leaned over to help her clean it up when somebody said, "It looks like I got what I wanted for Christmas, Potter." Draco Malfoy and two massive Slytherin boys sauntered up to the Gryffindor table.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked, glaring at the blond boy.

"Granger's missing. It seems the monster has struck once again. Is she petrified or did the Mudblood die?" Draco Malfoy smirked.

Harry Potter and Ginny's brother both stood up. Ron Weasley, reached a hand into his robe said angrily, his face as red as his face, "Shut your mouth, Malfoy!"

"Bit upset about your _girlfriend_, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy taunted.

Ron Weasley took a step forward, but Harry Potter pulled him back. Rom Weasley tried to throw off his friend, but stopped struggling as Professor Lockhart waltzed up to the students, "Good Morning, all," he chirped and smiled dazzlingly.

"Good Morning, Professor," the group murmured together.

Professor Lockhart commented, "Remember what I've said, Harry," before continuing up to the teacher's table.

Draco Malfoy lost interest in antagonizing the Gryffindor boys, but turned to Victoria and said, "You might be next, girl," before leaving the Great Hall, his two friends trailing.

As the boys sat down again, Victoria asked, "Your friend wasn't attacked, was she?"

Harry Potter shook his head, "No, but Hermione will be in the Hospital Wing for a while." He suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Nothing is going to happen to you, Victoria." He thought she was scared because she might be attacked about her blood status.

"Like we can do anything about it," Ron Weasley said sullenly.

"Ron," Harry Potter started.

"We were wrong, weren't we?"

Harry Potter sighed, frustrated, but took a deep breath and met her eyes, "You'll be fine."

Victoria wanted to believe him, but some part of her fought the tender reassurances because they made her want to tell Harry Potter about everything – the dreams and all the other strange coincidences. But she couldn't confide in him, just like she couldn't tell Professor Snape. She was afraid of their judgment and of the consequences. But this couldn't go on.

She excused herself and went to the nearest classroom. Shutting herself in, she reached into her bag and pulled out the diary; she'd taken to carrying it around with her at all the times. Finding quill and ink at the teacher's desk, she wrote,

_Tom?_

**Yes?**

_I feel so torn. Sometimes I think I should tell someone about all the strange things. I feel like the longer I wait, the worse things will get. But I'm afraid of what will happen if I do._

**Victoria, you ****won't ****tell anyone. **

_You know I'm afraid that I might not get to be a witch anymore or that they'll send me back home, but what's the point if I'm not happy?_

**Victoria, you trust me, right?**

_Of course, but Tom, you're my diary. I can listen and trust you all I want, but you're still stuck in a book._

**Not for much longer.**

Abundantly confused, Victoria asked,

_What?_

**You'll see. Now Victoria, go back to your friends and say nothing.**

_Tom, I don't understand._

**Victoria, do as I say.**

_Tom, I can't – _

Victoria stopped suddenly as she felt her stomach drop and her hands shook. Her quill floated to the floor. She tried to keep herself from following it by clutching the side of the table, but in vain. She fell into darkness…

**XxXxX**

Her thoughts were not her own. She could sense jumbled ideas and words in another, foreign language. Vaguely, she knew she was moving, but how or where, she wasn't sure. She couldn't see exactly, but there was light and whiteness. She heard somebody else talking, but it sounded like she was underwater, and then she was abruptly startled awake by passing through something absolutely freezing.

Blinking, her eyes refocused and she came face to face with a girl ghost. She had a rather round face and large eye-glasses. Hands on her hips, the ghost leaned forward and spoke right in Victoria's face, "Why are you acting so funny?"

"What?"

"When you came into the bathroom, your face was all strange. Then you started making funny noises. You didn't hear me when I yelled at you, so I went through you." She ghost then floated back and drifted up past a window.

Victoria's mouth widened with surprise when she saw that the sun was setting. She gasped, "What time is it?"

Then it clicked.

Victoria remembered when she first wrote in the diary. Tom had had no idea that fifty years had passed, and afterwards, he'd occasionally ask the date or day of the week. But the night Mrs. Norris had been petrified, Tom, who hadn't written her in days asked about the Halloween feast. How could he have known about the feast? He had no perception of time within the diary.

Victoria, heart racing, felt all the pieces painfully fall into place – Tom knowing the time, that fact that he seem hardly perturbed when Victoria reported that she'd have chunks of her day missing, or how whatever she was wearing before her strange dreams became utterly filthy and she had no idea how, and that Tom wanted Victoria to not seek help elsewhere. Somehow, Tom knew…or _was_ responsible for all the things that had happened to her. And as pure terror shot through Victoria, she knew Tom had something to do with the petrified students and the Chamber of Secrets –

Victoria felt the freezing cold once more. The girl ghost had tried to get Victoria's attention again.

The ghost floated over the stalls, "Of course you'd ignore me. It's either that or the teasing…they all tease and ignore poor, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle." She then dived down into a toilet. Water shot out spraying the vicinity.

Victoria didn't give the ghost another thought as she ran out of the bathroom and to Gryffindor Tower. She practically shouted the password at the portrait of the fat lady and then sprinted up to her bed, ignoring Ginny's shout.

Seeking the privacy of her bed curtains, she climbed into bed without changing. She then reached a shaky hand into her robe pocket she pulled out the small black diary and set in on the bed across from her.

Almost at once, the overwhelming need to write, to _confide_ consumed her. She felt her eyes moisten as she attempted to restrain herself. But her struggle was in vain. As if she had no control over them, her hands prepared a quill for writing and opened the book.

Trembling, she began,

_Tom?_

**It's late, Victoria. You should be sleeping.**

She felt her insides churn. She had been right about Tom knowing the time. That means that somehow, when Victoria lost consciousness, Tom…he must do something with her body. It certainly explained her ruined clothing.

**Victoria?**

She couldn't keep herself from writing, so she tried to write without feeling,

_Yes, Tom?_

**What's the matter?**

The question seemed so innocent, but Victoria knew better. She couldn't confide in him. She knew that when she poured her feelings into the diary, it made her vulnerable. So as nonchalantly as she could manage, she told Tom about Draco Malfoy's comments this morning.

**And how do you feel about the possibility of being attacked?**

Knowing she was in more danger from the book in her lap than the monster in the chamber, she wrote,

_Nothing really._

**XxXxX**

The next few weeks provided Victoria was a strained mental state that she couldn't have possibly imagined. But instead of succumbing to the subtle attacks of Tom Riddle, Victoria tried to fight back. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself from writing in the diary. However, she could keep herself from spilling out her feelings to him. Instead, she trusted others.

Soon after the students had returned for the start of term, Victoria told Ginny and Aaron about her parents. They were both sympathetic. Ginny confessed she'd already known something was wrong. Victoria never talked about her parents and they hadn't gotten her a Christmas present.

A week later, she told them that she'd been adopted and what the Sorting hat had said. Both were surprised. They wondered why she'd let everybody believe that she was Muggleborn. She told them there wasn't any proof otherwise. After the shock had passed, her two friends expressed relief that Victoria had been in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

But despite all of her attempts to halt the influencing corruption of Tom, he was still winning. She still wrote to him, even though she was careful of what she wrote, and she had yet to tell anybody about the diary. She was also having trouble staying awake in class and her grades were suffering because of it.

One evening, a couple of weeks into the term, Victoria was in the library. She had finished her homework and was writing to Tom, as usual. But today she was particularly exhausted and weary, she wasn't as careful as she should have been. Most of her teachers wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary if a student's grades were a bit lower than they'd been the previous term. However, Professor Snape had noticed. He had confronted Victoria, and she'd denied that anything was wrong before bursting into tears and running from the classroom.

Now she couldn't help herself. She sought Tom's reassurances, not thinking about the consequences. She should've known better because it wasn't long before she started to feel everything slipping from focus…

Once again, she was dimly aware of what as happening. But knowing now what exactly was happening, she panicked and began to struggle. Whatever magic held her was fierce and she heard a boy's voice cry out, "No!" before she broke free and collapsed onto the ground.

She could hear her heavy breathing echoing in the – she looked around – bathroom, the girl's bathroom on the third floor to be exact. Tom had some sort of history with this place and quick glance to the left revealed something strange. Standing up shakily and walking over on wobbly legs, she was that the circle of sinks had been spread apart, revealing a dark hole. There was a loud creak and slowly, the sinks slid back into their normal places.

Victoria took a few steps back and nearly fell as her heel slipped on something. Looking down, she saw the diary.

In an episode of fear and anger, she snatched up the book and ran into the nearest stall. Throwing the book into the toilet with a large splash, she pushed down the flush lever, and ran out of the bathroom and didn't look back.

**XxXxX**

Things didn't seem to get better.

Victoria was itching to write in the diary, but she refused to go back to that bathroom. She supposed that this is what happened to people back in the Muggle world when they went through withdrawal from drugs or alcohol. However, things didn't get better over time. She still had trouble sleeping. She still had nightmares about the whole experience. The most terrifying dream she'd had started seemingly innocent. She'd be walking into a room somewhere and suddenly the diary would be there and there'd be an echoing "No!" She'd wake up, ears ringing, too scared to try to fall back asleep.

However, the world didn't stop just because one young witch was slowly falling apart. Before long, it was February 14th.

That morning, when Victoria walked into the Great Hall with her two friends, she wondered if she was still dreaming.

"Ugh," Aaron said. Victoria agreed completely. The entirety of the hall was garnished nauseously with every shade of pink imaginable. Red heart-shaped confetti fell from the enchanted ceiling. Throughout the Great Hall, most of the boys looked reasonably disgusted whereas the girls were all smiles. A quick glance at the teacher's table easily gave away the culprit; Professor Lockhart had coordinated his robes to match the room. His fellow staff members, however, looked like they'd like to be anywhere but here.

The three Gryffindors sat down at their part of the table.

Aaron cast a giggling Cynthia Kincaid and Sarah Clippenger a disgusted look, "Ugh, Valentine's Day. Promise me neither of you will act like that. There's only so much a bloke can take."

Victoria nodded and then listened to Professor Lockhart as he addressed the hall. At the suggestion that they ask Professor Snape for a Love Potion, Victoria looked at said Professor. Her smirk was rewarded with an exaggerated sigh.

Looking down at her naked toast, Victoria asked, "Ginny, pass the jam?"

Ginny was huddled over a parchment, biting the end of her quill.

"Ginny?" Aaron asked. The redhead looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly, blushing, "But, um, what rhymes with 'lord'?"

"Cord?" Victoria supplied.

"Bored?" Aaron added, before leaning in close to Ginny in an attempt to read her paper. Ginny, still bright red, elbowed him out of the way before collecting her paper and rushing out of the Great Hall, eyes firmly on the ground. "What's wrong with her?" Aaron asked.

Victoria shrugged, and taking her toast with her, headed off to class.

Classes were rather eventful that day, much to the frustration on the part of the teachers. Throughout the day, the little winged dwarfs employed by Professor Lockhart disrupted classes with poorly written Valentines. Most of them seemed so terrible they were most likely pranks. Cynthia received one in Transfiguration which compared her brown eyes to tree bark. As the rest of the class giggled behind their hands, Cynthia thought it was the most romantic thing in the world.

That afternoon as they were leaving Charms and passing the second year Gryffindors, Harry Potter was cornered by one of the surly dwarfs. He tried to get away from the ridiculous creature and seemed to die of shame as it began to sing. Victoria also felt extremely uncomfortable because it didn't take a genius to figure out who sent it. She cringed at its dreadful rhymes and unromantic similes. As the crowd laughed, Ginny hid herself behind her two friends, desperately hoping not to meet Harry Potter's eyes.

Ginny's prefect brother, Percy, tried to disperse the crowd, but once again, all stayed put to watch another heated battle between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had taken something from Harry Potter's bag, which had been ripped in his struggle with the dwarf.

Harry Potter said something, but it was too quiet for the bystanders to hear. Then Draco Malfoy said loudly, "Wonder what Potter's written in this?"

When Victoria saw what Draco Malfoy was holding, she felt herself freeze with sheer terror. It was Tom's diary. She then realized that Harry Potter had had it, and looked back and forth between him and the book, earning her a confused look from the second year.

Draco Malfoy attempted to embrass Harry Potter, but the famous wizard disarmed the Slytherin boy. Draco Malfoy, bitter over the loss of an opportunity to humiliate his enemy, shouted cruelly to Ginny, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny buried her red face in her hands and ran down the corridor to History of Magic. Aaron followed, but Victoria trailed behind, her thoughts going too fast to register.

In class, Aaron, despite his dislike for the holiday, did his best to cheer up a despairing Ginny. Victoria, on the other hand, tried to sort through her jumbled, panicked thoughts.

The diary wasn't gone, and even worse, Harry Potter had it. She hoped that he hadn't figured out that the diary was special yet, but considering he was willing to lose Gryffindor points to get it back showed that he thought it was important. Victoria couldn't stomach the thought of Harry losing his mind like she did or maybe unintentionally attacking people.

But as Victoria went through the horrifying scenarios, she realized one thing, this was Harry Potter. Twice he'd been up against dark magic – the diary was decidedly evil – and won.

**XxXxX**

Things continued to spiral downward throughout the rest of the winter. Victoria, now that she knew where the diary was, had to use all of her willpower not to go and get it. It was a never-ending struggle. Victoria, who always had people worrying about her, tried to put on a happier front. It worked; Victoria's friends and teachers, who'd been aware of her depression following the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, didn't seem to notice that it had gotten worse.

On the bright side, there hadn't been anymore attacks, but as spring and Easter break passed by, Victoria couldn't focus on anything but the diary and the need to repossess it.

She was pushed beyond her breaking point during a private lesson with Professor Snape. They'd been brewing to restock the Hospital Wing's supply of Pepper Up Potion when there was a rap on the closed door.

Professor Snape, who'd been showing Victoria how do julienne jellyfish skin, spoke curtly, "Enter."

Brett Montague waltzed into the classroom, but paused when he saw Victoria, sleeves rolled up, hunched next to a steaming cauldron, he smirked, "Sorry, Professor, I didn't know you had a detention."

"Indeed. What did you need, Mr. Montague?" Professor Snape asked.

"What?" Victoria asked. She was used to Professor Snape ignoring her, but he never lied about their unusual friendship. And of all the people for him to lie about her having detention, he picked Brett Montague.

Professor Snape ignored her, and then Montague said, "My father sent a letter and there is something you might be interested in knowing, Professor."

"Professor!" Victoria interrupted.

"_Quiet_, Miss Thomas!" Professor Snape all but snarled. He shot her a glare, something he'd never done before. It was at that moment that Victoria then saw the side of Professor Snape that all the others students saw: a harsh, unforgiving _mean_ man.

Then Montague smirking, said impudently, "That's right, Thomas."

Victoria looked between the two _Slytherins_ and felt her eyes moisten. Refusing to let either see her cry, she rushed past Montague and fled the dungeon, ignoring Professor Snape's "Miss Thomas!"

Victoria sought refuge in an unused classroom on the first floor. She pulled open the door, and froze as she saw that it was already occupied by two other people who were in a rather…compromising position. At being interrupted, Percy Weasley turned bright red and took his hand out of the Ravenclaw prefect's shirt. The prefect then removed her hand from Percy Weasley's pants…Victoria shut her eyes tight, "Sorry!" she half shouted before turning and running from the room.

She didn't stop until she was in the Fat Lady's corridor. Pressed against the wall, she felt herself break. She couldn't handle Professor Snape's blatant rejection and what she just witnessed the prefects doing certainly didn't help. She would have talked to Ginny and Aaron, but they were watching the Quidditch team practice…Harry Potter was there too, which means…the diary…as soon as that thought formed, she made up her mind.

Giving the password, the portrait swung open and she went through. She got to the landing, and instead of going up the girls' side, Victoria bolted up to the boys' dormitories.

At the door marked "Second Year," she put her ear against the door, and deduced that there was nobody inside. Opening the door, she flinched as it creaked. She shut the door and found the bed with the trunk "H.J.P." in front of it.

Then, all she saw was red. She was consumed with a furious force and couldn't even begin to restrain herself as she tore through Harry Potter's things. Her unwieldy desperation only subsided when her hands were clasped firmly around a familiar small, black book.

At once, she realized what she had done and was horrified, but still she was unable to leave the diary. Checking to see if the way was clear, she ran down out of the boys' dormitories and up to her own bed.

After seeking the refuge of her bed curtains, she opened the diary, which appeared unchanged since when she last had it, and wrote,

_Tom?_

**Victoria. I knew you would find the diary. You can't help yourself.**

Victoria felt her face grow hot with shame.

_Tom, you're bad. I want you to stop it Tom. I know you have something to do with this_.

**With what?**

She became frustrated,

_I can't stop thinking about you and your stupid diary! I'd get kicked out of school I told anyone about you! I'm losing my mind because of you! You're making me attack students!_

**There's no need to worry about that any longer. Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter anymore. **

_Tom?_

**You'll see. But in the meantime, you'd better not even **think** about trying to get rid of me again. Not that you could. You're mine…**

Victoria lay down on her side and cried herself to sleep knowing Tom was right. It was too late to save her.

XxXxX

Victoria prepared for classes in the mood of one on their way to the gallows. She ate breakfast like it was her last supper. The next day was the same and soon they all blurred together. Aaron and Ginny soon gave up on her. Professor Snape tried meeting her eye on several occasions, but Victoria kept her eyes firming on her cauldron. She had stopped going for their evening sessions. For the spring, she put aside living and merely existed.

She'd still write to Tom, who'd gone from confidant to bully. He made her feel even more doomed with every word he wrote back and took delight in making her cry over his pages.

A few weeks after stealing back the diary, Victoria lay in her bed, the rest of the dormitory empty. She vaguely recalled that there was a Quidditch match today. Soon, though, she felt her eyes droop, and soon she was asleep…

…she heard wretched hissing and her stockings and shoes were soaked. Her sleeves were wet and heavy and she heard something massive come toward her…

"Victoria!" Someone shouted and shook her roughly. Through blearily eyes, Victoria saw Cynthia Kincaid, whose face scrunched up, "Why are you wet?" she asked, and typical of Cynthia, she went on, "Never mind that. McGonagall wants every Gryffindor downstairs. There's been another attack." She then flounced from the room.

Victoria didn't follow, but instead reached for the diary sitting next to her,

_Tom! You said that you wouldn't attack Muggleborns anymore!_

**No, I said it didn't matter, not that I wouldn't be doing it. Besides, I know how much it upsets you.**

Standing up shakily, crying, Victoria went to join the other Gryffindors in the common room.

Cynthia had been wrong. There had been more attack_s_. Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect she'd seen with Percy Weasley, were the victims. As a result, students couldn't be anywhere without a professor. To make things worse, the school's Board of Governors had suspended Professor Dumbledore. It was almost a certainty that Hogwarts would be closed.

Tom was just as brutal as ever with Victoria, but she knew she had to fight back somehow. It was one thing if she was the only one in danger, but now it seemed as if he would resume his attacks on Muggleborns.

She was much too frightened to go to a professor. They wouldn't understand. So she tried the only other person who knew about the diary.

On one of the last days of May, Victoria approached Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the Great Hall.

"Victoria," Harry Potter greeted.

She looked at the table and murmured, "I need to tell you something."

Both boys, who'd looked exhausted moments earlier perked up. Harry Potter leaned in and anxiously asked, "Yes?"

"It's about –" She began, but was cut off by Percy Weasley.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. They wouldn't want to hear about that." The prefect babbled.

Victoria, flustered by the interruption, lost her nerve and quickly left the Great Hall. She once again stopped at the first floor classroom. She couldn't muster the courage to walk up to Harry Potter again. She'd used up all of her store in the Great Hall, but unknowingly, she did a very noble, very Gryffindor thing: she sacrificed herself,

_Tom, just do it. I know you're going to kill me._

**You seem very calm about this.**

_So you're not denying it._

**No.**

Admiringly, she kept herself from crying,

_Then just do it. I don't care anymore, but please don't hurt anybody else. _

**I'm afraid I can't do that, Victoria.**

_Tom?_

**You see, as soon as you're dead, I already have plans on who's to die next.**

Frantically, she asked,

_Who?_

**Harry Potter.**

Victoria gave a small cry,

_No! Tom, don't! Why?_

**It's no concern of yours, Victoria. Now, I think it is time for me to say good bye, and thank you. I couldn't have succeeded without you.**

Victoria, terrified, was powerless and couldn't put up a struggle as she fell into darkness.


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating. I was on vacation at the beach and I had to pack up for school. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

5. The Chamber of Secrets

First Victoria heard dripping water. Blinking, she took in the vaulted stone ceiling high above her. She tried to move her head, but she then came to realize that there was a prickling pain at her temple. She moaned. Gripping her head, she faintly registered the sound of wet, squelching footsteps as she shakily sat up.

She was confused as she took in her surroundings. There was a massive snake limp and bleeding on the floor. Looking at the person in front of her, she instantly recognized the owner of the bespectacled, brilliant green eyes as belonging to Harry Potter. She then took in the rest of the boy's appearance, he was wet, slimy, carrying a gleaming sword, his robes were soaked in blood, and, lastly, he was holding Tom Riddle's diary.

At seeing it, Victoria gasped and panicked, her eyes wetting with tears, "Oh, Harry! The diary – there's a boy, Tom –" she babbled.

Harry Potter stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, "Victoria, its okay. Tom…he's gone."

Then Victoria realized that something was different. She likened it to taking a breath of fresh air after spending too much time under water. She glanced back down at the diary, but besides a lingering fear of Tom, she felt nothing – there was no need to write, no need to pour her feelings, no doubt which clouded her mind. She was free.

Suddenly, she let out a great sob before she threw her arms around a startled Harry Potter, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you, I really did, then Percy Weasley…It was me. All along it was me, I did it, but I didn't want to. It was Tom, he made me, he controlled me. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it…I'm so sorry…"

As she cried into his filthy robes, he awkwardly patted her on the back trying to calm her down, "Victoria, it's alright…everything's going to be fine…it's over."

Victoria released him and nodded tearfully.

Harry Potter got back to his feet and offered Victoria his hand. She took it and held firmly, even though it was sweaty and grimy. He heaved her onto her feet. His hand slackened, but as Victoria glanced at the dead snake once more, she tightened her grip.

Walking hand in hand, Victoria asked, "Uh, Harry," her free hand swiped her wet cheeks, "What is, I mean, what was that?"

"A basilisk," Harry Potter looked uncomfortable for a moment before continuing, "It was attacking the Muggleborns," Victoria looked down at her shoes ashamed – it was practically her fault. Harry Potter continued, "I've, uh, been hearing it…through the walls because, you know, I'm a Parselmouth. It kills by looking at its victims, but no one's looked it in the eye." They walked through the doorway, leaving the –

"Harry," Victoria began, "Was that room…was it the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes."

Victoria looked at the glowing red bird that was flying ahead of them in the tunnel, "And the bird?"

"He's Dumbledore's," he said and together they carefully began to climb over debris, "The passage way caved in, but Ron and Lockhart are on the other side." At the sound of someone unseen moving rocks, Harry Potter called out to a wall of rubble, "Ron! She's alright. Victoria is alright and the basilisk is dead."

There was a crash as a rock falling and Ron Weasley's ginger head peeked through. He smiled at the sight of the pair, "The bloody thing's dead? That's great. And, um, it's great to see you're okay too, Victoria."

She smiled shyly at him. Then, Harry Potter and she squeezed themselves through the narrow gap which wasn't difficult at all since they're both so small.

After they righted themselves, Harry Potter asked Ron Weasley, "Where's Lockhart?"

The redhead gestured further down the tunnel, "Back there. He's in a bad way. Come and see." As the three followed Dumbledore's bird, Ron Weasley asked, "What happened back there, Harry?"

Harry Potter glanced at Victoria before responding, "Later." She gave what he hoped was a look of gratitude, and he half-smiled back.

Soon, they came upon Gilderoy Lockhart, who was sitting quite calmly in the dreary environment and was smiling brightly.

Ron Weasley explained, "His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

The professor in question, looked at the three students, "Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" He gave them a cheery smile.

Ron Weasley rolled his eyes, "No."

Harry Potter examined the dark, slimy pipe, "Any ideas on how we're getting out of here?" He looked at his friend who shook his head.

Then the red bird flapped his tail feathers at Harry Potter, who suddenly smiled, "Brillant, Fawkes! He'll carry us back up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Ron Weasley appeared reasonably skeptical, "Uh, Harry, we're definitely too heavy for that bird."

"Fawkes isn't a normal bird, Ron. He's Dumbledore's phoenix. One of phoenix's magical abilities is being able to lift heavy loads. Now, Fawkes, will carry Lockhart –"

"He means you," Ron Weasley interrupted, pointing at Professor Lockhart.

Harry Potter continued, "Ron, hold onto Lockhart and my hand, and then I'll hold Victoria's…" he trailed off as he glanced down at their still clasped hands. They both blushed as Ron Weasley raised an eyebrow at this. Harry Potter cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, so Fawkes?"

Professor Lockhart was prodded forward by an impatient Ron Weasley. Soon they were in place and flying up the wet pipe. It wasn't long before Fawkes had flown into the bathroom where they dropped onto the wet tile floor.

The girl ghost, the one Victoria had met before, gaped at the four, "You're alive."

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry Potter replied.

Then, unexpectedly, the ghost girl blushed and said, "Oh, well…I'd just been thinking…if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet."

Harry Potter cleared his throat, and pulled at Victoria's hand, "Come on, let's go." The ghost girl shot Victoria a filthy look when she saw the young girl's hand entwined with Harry Potter's and then back flipped into her toilet.

"Where to now?" Ron Weasley asked after they had left the bathroom.

Harry Potter paused for a moment, and then said, "McGonagall's. It's the closest." With Ron Weasley leading Professor Lockhart, the four walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

As they neared the office, all the elation Victoria had felt when she realized that Tom was gone, was overridden by the sudden fear of being in trouble. Harry Potter agreed that what had transpired wasn't her fault, but would the professors believe that as well?

Victoria was drawn from her anxieties when they approached the office door. Harry Potter knocked.

"Come in," came Professor McGonagall's reply from the other side of the door. Harry Potter opened it, and they entered, all of them wet and slimy. Professor McGonagall's gasped and clutched her chest, "Sweet, Merlin!" Then she spotted Victoria, half hiding behind Harry Potter, holding onto his hand for dear life, "Miss Thomas! You're alright."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Minerva," Albus Dumbledore said from his spot beside Professor McGonagall's desk. Next to him sat Professor Snape, whose eyes were glued to Victoria's face, as if trying to prove Professor Dumbledore wrong. "Physically, she is fine. But I fear there will be lingering affects."

"Potter," Professor Snape growled abruptly. He was glaring, looking back and forth from Harry Potter to where the second year's hand was holding Victoria's, "Explain yourself."

Harry Potter then recounted what had happened to him over the year, from hearing voices to searching for answers from giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "So you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on earth did you get out of there alive, Potter?"

He then told them about find a corporal Tom Riddle, the Sorting Hat producing the sword, Fawkes, and the basilisk. Victoria waited uneasily for when Harry Potter would talk about the diary and who'd opened the Chamber of Secrets. But he didn't. He stopped after retelling how Victoria had regained consciousness.

When he had finished, Professor Dumbledore turned his blue eyes to Victoria, who was still using Harry Potter for support, "Before Harry continues," Victoria lowered her head, knowing exactly which parts of the story the headmaster was referring to, "Perhaps Miss Thomas should be seen by Poppy. Severus, would you escort her to the Hospital Wing?"

Professor Snape inclined his head, and got up from his chair. As he approached, Harry Potter stood a little straighter, as if challenging Professor Snape, "You're no longer needed, Potter." Professor Snape scowled. Harry Potter relinquished Victoria's hand. Professor Snape took her shoulder, "Come along, Miss Thomas," and steered her from the room.

They didn't speak as they walked to the Hospital Wing and instead listened to the sharp taps of Professor's Snape's steps and the wet ones of Victoria's Mary Janes. When they had reached the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape threw open the door without missing a beat.

Madame Pomfrey turned around and opened her mouth to protest, but upon seeing Professor Snape, her jaw snapped shut. "Professor Snape?" she asked.

"The headmaster thought it prudent that you perform a quick check up on Miss Thomas." He pushed her forward gently.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened, "Victoria Thomas! You're alright." She bustled over and wrapped an arm around the girl and led her to a vacant bed in the farthest corner. She pulled the curtain, ensuring privacy for the trio, "I was just about to administer the stewed Mandrakes, but I can give you a quick once over." She whipped out her wand, which began to glow as the matron murmured a succession of spells. After a few minutes, she stopped and declared, "Healthy, at least physically. There's nothing that I can detect. However, you do seem a bit shaken, Miss Thomas. But it's nothing that a good cup of hot chocolate wouldn't cure."

Before Madame Pomfrey hurried away, Professor Snape said, "Poppy, could I trouble you for a cup of tea?" At the witch's raised eyebrow, he explained, "I will be keeping Miss Thomas company."

While waiting, the two still didn't say anything. Professor Snape kept glancing over at Victoria, but she'd turn her own eyes to her shoes. Madame Pomfrey returned, a tea tray floating next to her. Taking a Hagrid sized mug from the tray, she handed it to Victoria, "Now, dear, finish this whole thing." She then disappeared behind a curtain several beds down to administer to a petrified student.

Professor Snape served himself tea from the tray, which had settled itself on the bedside table. Victoria meekly sipped her hot chocolate. At once, she felt a little better, warmer and safer. She smiled softly to herself.

Professor Snape took this as an opening, "Miss Thomas?"

Victoria prepared herself before she met his eyes; the hot chocolate had given her a kind of liquid courage. Raising her head, she was surprised to be met with a very out-of-character Professor Snape. He was frowning, but it wasn't in displeasure. His hands were wrapped tight around his teacup. Up close, Victoria realized, his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

Professor Snape cleared his throat, "Miss Thomas," he paused, as if unable to convey his thoughts accurately, "I apologize for the incident regarding Mr. Montague."

That was the last thing Victoria expected to hear considering all that happened last night, "Um, sir, it's alright." She didn't really believe that but she was attempting to make him feel better.

He picked up on her pity, "Miss Thomas, I disagree. It was entirely…wrong for me to treat you so coldly. Unfortunately, certain things are…required of me. That includes preferential treatment of Slytherins."

"So it was just an act?" Victoria asked.

"Yes," Professor Snape replied.

"But Professor McGonagall doesn't give special treatment to Gryffindors," she countered, setting her nearly full mug on the tea tray.

He sighed, "Different expectations are required of us." He saw that she was still confused and hurt, and he placed one of his hands on her knee, "Tori, I did what was required of me. That doesn't mean that I enjoyed it. Although you may not wish to believe it, I am not an unfeeling man and it pained me to see you cry…" he trailed off and looked a bit reluctant to continue with his line of thought, "However, I believe that there was something more to your crying."

Victoria bowed her head, both in shame and despair, and nodded, affirming his belief. He was right. Then she had been drowning in her own doubts and after fleeing the Potions' classroom, Victoria had stolen the diary from Harry Potter. Even though it was gone, the diary had so traumatized her that she was unable to speak of it and how it had controlled her. Instead, she burst out sobbing once more and threw her arms around Professor Snape, who only just managed to pull away his teacup before it was caught between them.

"Miss Thomas!" he exclaimed, but when she showed no signs of answering or of her tears subsiding, he patted her awkwardly on the back, muttering softly, "There, there."

This reminded Victoria, her tumult of emotion somewhat diminishing, of how Harry Potter had reacted when she had hugged him. Both Professor Snape and his least favorite student, Harry Potter, had similar reactions when confronted with her weeping self and both weren't particularly comfortable with comforting her. She shook her head against Professor Snape's neck. Neither Professor Snape nor Harry Potter would be pleased to know they share anything in common. Besides, that one reaction was the only thing Victoria could think of that the two shared. They were fundamentally very different. For example, Professor Snape smelled like a symphony of spices and other scents related to potions whereas when embracing Harry Potter, Victoria smelt sweat, trees, and something else distinctly Harry.

Her musings had calmed her down, and Victoria made to remove herself from Professor Snape's arms, but instead jumped out of them as a voice said, scolding her lightly, "I believe more than a sip or two of hot chocolate is necessary, Miss Thomas."Albus Dumbledore stood near the curtain's opening. He took a seat at the end of the bed as Victoria reached for her mug. Professor Dumbledore, smiling sadly began, "I've had an interesting conversation with young Harry Potter." Victoria nearly spilt hot chocolate down her front. When she turned to the headmaster, he, in seeing her desperation, clarified, "Harry told me about the diary, Miss Thomas. And I assure you, older and wiser wizards have –" he stopped abruptly, apparently unwilling to continue that line of thought, "Miss Thomas, rest assured, what has happened this year isn't your fault."

Victoria nodded resignedly.

Professor Snape, understandably so, appeared confused, and asked Professor Dumbledore, "Headmaster, what are you implying? That Miss Thomas was somehow responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Indeed I am, Severus," Professor Dumbledore responded gravely. Victoria kept her eyes on the swirling heat rising from her hot chocolate. She knew that Professor Snape would learn about what had transpired that year and he would surely be disappointed in her.

"Headmaster, surely you don't believe her capable?" Professor Snape said astonished.

"Drink up, Miss Thomas" Professor Dumbledore said kindly to Victoria, who obediently took a large gulp of hot chocolate. Turning to Professor Snape, he said, "No, Severus, I don't believe that Miss Thomas was capable of opening the Chamber of Secrets nor attacking the Muggleborn students. However, she did do those things. Not because she desired to, but rather, because she was forced to."

"How?" Professor Snape asked.

"Before last term started, Miss Thomas acquired a seemingly innocent diary. But, unusually this diary had a conscious of its own, or rather, the conscious of its former owner, Tom Riddle."

Professor Snape sucked in his breathe and turned to Victoria alarmed, "No," he remarked in disbelief.

He pulled out his wand, but Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "Madame Pomfrey has already down a thorough examination of Miss Thomas, Severus. I assure you, there is no lasting damage." At Victoria's small whimper, he continued, "Not that you won't be affected, Miss Thomas. Fear is something that can endure inevitably. But when Harry destroyed the diary, he destroyed the memory of Tom Riddle. Nothing of him lingers, at least from the diary." He folded his hands calmly on his lap, as Professor Snape finished putting his wand away, whose face was still tight and his eyes were alight with some unknown terror. As Victoria looked anxiously at the potions professor, Professor Dumbledore asked, "Miss Thomas, you're a clever child. What do you imagine Tom did after he graduated from Hogwarts?"

Victoria shrugged. Truly, she had never thought about it. He was always just a sixteen year old boy who existed within her diary.

"I'm sure you have some knowledge of what he did in his post-Hogwarts career," he began, looking into the confused, teary eyes of the first year. Ignoring Professor Snape's sharp glare, he continued, "Tom Riddle, although few knew him by that name, grows, or rather grew, up to be none other than Voldemort."

Professor Snape flinched and Victoria gasped, "T-tom, he's…" She couldn't finish her sentence and went into hysterics once more. Professor Dumbledore offered her a handkerchief and then patted her on the back as she blew her nose, "I d-didn't know, I-I'm sorry…" her words were lost to her tears.

"Miss Thomas, as I said earlier, you are not to blame," Professor Dumbledore comforted her.

"B-but I'll b-be sent h-home," she sobbed, nearly incoherent.

"Ah, I see," Professor Dumbledore said, "Miss Thomas, you will not be going home, at least not until term is up, then you will leave with the rest of the students. And in the fall, you'll return to continue with your education."

"Really?" Victoria asked, still not completely convinced.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore replied. Victoria sniffed and blew her nose once more before drying her wet cheeks with her robe's sleeve. "Have some more hot chocolate," Professor Dumbledore urged, and Victoria quickly complied. It hadn't cooled down at all. Professor Dumbledore looked at Victoria seriously, "Now, Miss Thomas, Harry has told me about his experience with Tom's diary, but there are some answers that only you can provide."

Victoria nodded solemnly. She was beyond relieved that she wouldn't be expelled or punished, but she was still nervous about discussing the diary – she couldn't contain the chill that ran through her as she thought about what the diary had done to her. She was also nervous about Professor Snape's reaction. He was giving her his complete attention, but his face had lost all of the emotion it had contained minutes ago – in other words, the usual Professor Snape face of a slight scowl and narrowed eyes. This truly worried her.

Professor Dumbledore began his questioning, "Firstly, Miss Thomas, how did you come by the diary?"

Victoria thought for a moment, before realizing something and looked at Professor Snape, horrified, "In my book, _Hogwarts, A History_ –" She stopped; it wasn't possible.

"Malfoy," Professor Snape suddenly sneered, "He had the book at Flourish and Blotts." Victoria sighed after she had processed this information. She didn't even want to imagine that Professor Snape had been the one to slip the diary into her book.

"Correct," Professor Dumbledore said. At the confused looks of the other two, he elaborated, "Shortly after you left for the Hospital Wing, Lucius Malfoy visited, feigning astonishment at my reinstatement as headmaster. Harry then confronted Lucius. The boy remembered seeing him slip something into Miss Thomas's book in Diagon Alley. But aside from that, there is no proof that would be needed to press charges."

"Typical," Professor Snape seethed.

"He won't get off so easily, Severus. Although you may not believe him capable of it, Harry cleverly managed to trick Lucius into freeing his own house elf. Also, several governors have put forth testimony that Lucius threatened to curse their families unless they agreed to suspend me. He will most certainly lose his position for that, Severus."

"But not for giving a girl a book that contained the essence of the Dark Lord," Professor Snape scowled.

"Correct…but perhaps Lucius will suffer later for his offenses," Professor Dumbledore said vaguely, before turning his bright, blue eyes to Victoria. He then continued his questioning, "Now Miss Thomas, am I correct in assuming that you began writing in the diary before you came to Hogwarts?" At her nod, he continued, "And at some point, you –"

Professor Snape interrupted him, "Headmaster, how exactly did the diary…control Miss Thomas?"

"I have a theory, part of which was confirmed by what Tom told Harry. The fact that Tom chose a diary has everything to with how he managed to possess Miss Thomas. No doubt, he intended for someone to write in it, but when one writes in a diary, they pour their very heart out. According to what Tom told Harry, this was how he managed to gain control of Miss Thomas. As soon as she put her first word down on paper, it was only a matter of time before he gained enough power to come out of the diary." Victoria blanched. She didn't know that had happened. "Every time she wrote, his hold over Miss Thomas became stronger until eventually he could possess her body for short periods of time. That is how Tom reopened the chamber. However, Miss Thomas was, at one point able to resist. Harry said he found the diary in the third floor bathroom?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Victoria nodded, and set aside her empty mug, "Ah," she said not quite sure how to start. She was still distraught, but the hot chocolate had helped sooth her unease. At Professor Dumbledore's encouraging nod, she said, "Um, when Tom controlled me, I could remember things later. And sometimes, I could realize what was happening, in a way at least. Once, the ghost in the bathroom went through me and I, uh, woke up. That's when I figured everything out, about the weird dreams I had or how I kept on waking up wet. But I couldn't stop writing," Professor Dumbledore nodded his head absentmindedly, "I woke up in the bathroom again, and I was so scared I threw the diary in a toilet," she paused. It sounded rather silly after the fact, trying to flush a diary down a toilet.

"Harry found it in the bathroom and discovered its…secret powers. But the diary once again found its way into your hands," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I saw it after that dwarf ripped Harry Potter's bag on Valentine's Day. Things got worse once I knew where it was. Then one day, after…" she trailed off.

"After what, Miss Thomas?" Professor Dumbledore prodded kindly.

Victoria avoided Professor Snape's eyes when she revealed, "Um, after, Professor Snape told Brett Montague that I was in detention."

Professor Snape didn't say anything, but fell against the back of his chair, ramrod straight. His eyes bored into the stone above the bed's headboard.

Professor Dumbledore concluded, "And eventually, with the diary back in your possession, Tom was able to continue his hold over you, eventually writing a farewell beneath the message written on Halloween."

"What message?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever," Professor Snape said hollowly.

Victoria's eyes widened and Professor Dumbledore commented, "Fortunately for all, Harry discovered where the chamber was located and what was within. Otherwise, tragedy would have struck once more."

Thinking he was referring to the petrified students, Victoria nodded, but stopped and looked up at Professor Dumbledore slightly afraid, "Professor, I'm really not going to be punished, right?"

"No, Miss Thomas," Professor Dumbledore said before giving Professor Snape a knowing glance, "It's hardly fair to punish someone for something that is out of their control."

"Mmm," Victoria said, noncommittally.

Suddenly, there was commotion in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey exclaiming, "Thank goodness!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "It appears that Poppy has been successful in restoring the petrified students," his eyes twinkled at Professor Snape, "Of course, it was only possible with Severus' talents." He stood up and placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder, "Miss Thomas, I do believe we should be getting on to the feast."

She nodded and the old professor gave her a toothy smile before retreating from the privacy of the curtain. Beyond, Victoria could hear a girl crying, somebody letting out great gasps of air, and Hermione Granger calling out, "Professor Dumbledore! Is Harry alright?"

Victoria tried to tune out the noise – it only served as a reminder to her own culpability. She got down from the bed, her shoes squeaking on the stone floor. She was debating on how to best slip past the other occupants of the wing when –

"Miss Thomas?"

Victoria turned slowly and saw that Professor Snape stand silently. His face revealed nothing, but his eyes held some unidentifiable emotion.

He took a step closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Thomas…Tori, I promise you, that regardless of what is required of me, I won't dismiss you ever again." He cupped her cheek for a moment before striding past her in a flurry of black fabric.

Victoria stood still for several long minutes, too startled to move. Then she, though no one else was around and she hadn't done so in months, she smiled, or rather beamed.

She sobered up as she heard a familiar voice from behind the curtain.

"Miss Thomas, you don't want to miss the feast." Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Victoria, head bowed, left the security of the curtain.

Before she taken even a step beyond, she was abruptly pulled into a tight hug, "Victoria! It got you too?" Colin Creevey cried against the side of her face.

Victoria felt herself grow cold, but her face turned bright red in shame and despair, and she began to weep into Colin's neck, "No, Colin…I wasn't petrified…it was all my fault…"

Colin's grip loosened a bit, "What? Victoria, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Thomas has been through quite the ordeal, Mr. Creevey," Professor Dumbledore explained. "I think what she needs someone understanding," he gave Victoria a knowing look, "I'll see you both at the feast," and humming a cheery tune, he strolled out of the Hospital Wing, following the other students and leaving the two first years alone.

Colin pulled away from Victoria and asked, "Victoria, what do you mean it was your fault?"

Victoria, fighting stubbornly through her tears and fears, told him everything: about the diary, her strange dreams, and about Tom. She finished by telling him how Fawkes brought them out of the Chamber of Secrets. Throughout the entirety of her explanation, Colin looked at her with curiosity and sympathy.

After she was done, Colin's first question, unexpectedly, was, "Why do you always refer to Harry by his full name?"

Victoria, surprised, answered, "Well, uh, it seems more respectful. He's the Boy Who Lived. But I don't do it to his face," she then gulped and changed the subject, "About everything else…you're not upset with me, are you?"

Colin smiled and shook his head vigorously, "Upset? Of course not. It wasn't your fault after all." His grin faltered a bit, "Victoria, just…you're not alone. We're friends, right?"

Victoria smiled again and pulled Colin into another hug, which he returned eagerly. His childlike exuberance might annoy most, but at that moment, Victoria couldn't be more grateful.

Pulling back, Colin commented, "Come on, we don't want to miss the feast, do we?" He then beamed brightly, "Besides, I want to thank Harry." Victoria rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

As they left the Hospital Wing and made their way to the Great Hall, Victoria caught Colin up on all that happened since November. He was upset to have missed the Dueling Club, but this was remedied as he was amused when Victoria told him what had happened to Professor Lockhart in the chamber.

The feast was unlike any other they had attended, which wasn't many where the first years were concerned. Nearly the entirety of the student populace was still in their nightclothes. Colin and Victoria took seats with Ginny and Aaron, who both jumped up from their seats upon seeing their friends. At Aaron's questioning for some sort summary about what had happened, Colin gave Victoria a knowing smile and answered, "Later."

With their quartet once again complete, conversation was light and jolly. Colin folded right back into where he belonged and Victoria, no longer under the effects of possession, was happy and smiling, and Aaron and Ginny reconnected with her earnestly. The other Gryffindor first years even joined them, celebrating the end of the dangerous year and the fact that Gryffindor had won the House Cup. However, the seven other first years all sighed when Colin fiercely thanked an embarrassed Harry Potter.

When Professor Dumbledore finally stood and called attention, Victoria was jolted from the revelry around her. She was terrified that the headmaster would mention something about her. To her relief, he didn't. He merely informed the students of Professor Lockhart's condition and told them that exams were canceled. The entire school let out great happy hollers and Victoria wasn't sure if it was because of Professor Lockhart or the lack of exams.

It was nearly dawn before the students was ushered out of the Great Hall to their beds. Victoria managed to avoid telling her tragic story again that night, but when she went to bed, she wasn't completely dreading telling her other friends. And she went to bed and had pleasant dreams.

**XxXxX**

The end of term was completely painless compared to the rest of the year.

Ginny and Aaron had been just as sympathetic and understanding when Victoria told them all she had told Colin, who was equally concerned when Victoria revealed to him her home situation and blood status. However, aside from those three and Harry Potter and his friends, Victoria's part in the year's tragedies remained unknown to anyone other than the teachers.

With no exams, the four friends wandered the grounds and castle freely and with no darkness shrouding over them. And once, when coming from the Black Lake for dinner, Harry Potter had caught up with her and asked how she was doing. She told him she was better than ever, and despite Ginny's blushes, Ron Weasley's teasing, and Colin's hero worship, the two exchanged warm smiles.

Victoria resumed her potions sessions with Professor Snape. Although on the outside, he'd nearly gone back to his normal self, he still did little things that showed he truly did care. One evening, as a treat, the two ventured into the Forbidden Forest to look for several rare ingredients. Along the way, Victoria saw her first unicorn and centaur, both of which were rather skittish. Also, the afternoon before she returned home, Professor Snape gave her permission to raid his personal library, though only under the condition that he approve the books. While looking through the shelves, she realized his concern; he had more than a few books on what looked like dark magic. Victoria made no comment on this and pulled three rather large potions texts for her summer reading.

Before she bid him goodbye and headed to the Farewell Feast, they shared a hug which was surprisingly initiated by Professor Snape, "Despite the circumstances, Miss Thomas, I hope you have an enjoyable summer," he murmured lowly, patting her head which rested against his upper stomach.

"You too, Professor," she said pulling back far enough to look at his face.

"Would you like to correspond over the holiday?" He asked.

Victoria beamed "Yes," and gave him one more affectionate squeeze before he shooed her off to dinner.

Despite being the second feast in a fortnight, the Farewell Feast was amazing in its own right and afterwards, the four friends huddled in their corner of the Gryffindor common room joking and chatting with full bellies and light hearts.

**XxXxX**

Victoria regretted staying up late as she woke at the crack of dawn and packed up her trunk for her return home. Luckily, she wasn't in as much of a panic as Sarah, who was the messiest in the dormitory.

Breakfast was a quick affair, but the four Gryffindors exchanged information to keep in contact over the summer. Colin and Victoria, both being from Muggle households, traded phone numbers. Ginny and Aaron were both from wizard families and Victoria looked forward to communicating with owls.

As they exited the Great Hall to begin the journey to Hogsmeade Station, Victoria made sure to catch Professor Snape's eye once more. She smiled and waved, to which he inclined his head. Neither noticed Harry Potter's surprised look.

The journey back to London went by much quicker when spent with friends. Colin took pictures and talked about how anxious he was to show his family the magical world, Aaron was going on about having tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in Turkey, and Ginny hoped that her family's efforts to visit one of her brothers over the summer would be fruitful. Victoria tried to be happy for her friends, but was somewhat disheartened when she thought about what her summer was going to be like. She would have to endure her parents and their prejudice. She then tried to cheer up by reminding herself that she had three new books to read and four friends to write to over the summer.

When they got off the train, they met up with Ginny's family, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. As they lugged their trunks to the barrier, Harry Potter faltered suddenly and looked over at Victoria, "Victoria – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

The rest of the group listened in, all interested, though some wondered about the query's context.

Victoria blushed when she remembered what she had stumbled into. She hadn't really registered it due to the incidents prior and following her interruption. She decided to answer the question honestly, though with a little censorship, "Well, I think Percy has a girlfriend."

The twins' trunks collided as they stared at her awestruck. "What?" One of them asked.

"Who?" His twin asked.

Victoria shrugged, "It's the Ravenclaw prefect, the one with the curly hair."

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione Granger said, "She was the girl who was petrified when I was."

Victoria looked away. She was still ashamed about her participation. However, Harry Potter caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile.

Victoria hoped to end the conversation about Percy there, but one twin asked, "What were they doing?"

"Hmm?"

"What were they doing?" The other reiterated.

Victoria's face heated up as she said, "Well, uh…they were kissing…a lot."

The twins shared a mischievous smile.

It was then their turn to go through the barrier. Victoria took one last look at the Hogwarts Express and ran forward and out of the magical world.

The station looked just as it had in September. However, families milled around looking for their students, and then once they found them, greeting them with lots of hugs and kisses. Victoria saw that Harry Potter avoided looking at these heart warming scenes. She also realized that watching made her feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't escape it as she searched the crowd for her own parents, or more likely, just her mother.

Victoria watched as a small boy launch himself at Colin, followed by a chuckling short man in casual clothing. Aaron's parents – both as round as he was – pulled their son close, holding him tight for several long moments. A plump red-headed woman hurried over to Ginny and swept her up into her arms. The rest of the Weasleys were treated similarly, despite their protests. A ways off, a well dressed couple appeared delighted to be reunited with their daughter, Hermione Granger.

In the end, Victoria and Harry Potter were left by the luggage. He looked over and said in a voice that didn't disguise his sorrow, "What about your parents?"

Victoria shrugged, "They, uh, should be somewhere around here…hopefully."

"They're Muggles, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." Then she admitted, "My Dad's a pastor, so he really doesn't…like all the magic stuff."

Harry Potter replied, "I know how that goes; my aunt and uncle hate anything to do with magic as well," then with flushed cheeks, "Last summer, they put bars on my windows and bolts on the door," at her anxious look, he continued, "Ron, Fred, and George rescued me though."

"Oh, well, my parents haven't done anything like that. They just…ignore me now."

She hadn't heard or seen her parents since the previous summer. There had been no letters. Victoria even wondered if they even knew what had happened to her over the year. Neither Professor Snape nor Professor Dumbledore had mentioned anything.

Then, as she watched Harry Potter walk over to a huge man with a large moustache, she saw her mother standing two platforms down. Her mother's eyes were looking nervously through the crowd and she kept on fidgeting with her hat.

Readjusting her hold on her trunk, Victoria made her way over to her mother. Along the way, she was hugged by each of her friends and Ginny's mother. The rest of the Weasleys waved goodbye.

One of the twins teased, "See you next term, Ginny's friend!"

Victoria blushed and walked off with a shy wave of her own.

"Have a good summer," Harry Potter said, smiling. He was blushing, but Victoria figured it was because he had just been smothered by Mrs. Weasley.

With one final look over her shoulder at her magical friends, Victoria lugged her trunk over to her mother, who was staring determinedly at the ground.

After not seeing her for months, Victoria saw how old her mother really was. Her hair was completely gray and lines and age dictated her face.

Swallowing, Victoria said, "Hello, Mum." She took another step closer to her mother, the child in her hoping for a hug. She was sorely disappointed.

"Hmm," was Mrs. Thomas's response. She then said timidly, "The train for Owlhill leaves in fifteen minutes." And with that the woman turned and set out across the station.

Mrs. Thomas's meek but unemotional attitude set the mood for the remainder of the trip. She hardly said another word except for polite 'pardon me's when bumping up against another traveler. In the stonily silence, it seemed to take nearly forever before the mother and daughter were once again walking down the sleepy streets of Owlhill.

Victoria felt anxious as they approached the modest Thomas home. She would have to be here, alone with her parents, until the first of September, which was nearly two and a half months from now.

Her mother went in first. Victoria followed, but as soon as she stepped over the threshold, her father burst out of the parlor and ran forward. He grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut. He even went as far as locking it. Mr. Thomas held up a piece of paper, "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of his daughter.

"What?" Victoria asked, confused.

"This," her father shouted, shaking his fist.

Victoria looked a bit closer at the paper her father was holding. She then saw that it wasn't just paper, but rather parchment. "Who's it from?" She asked uneasily.

"That Snape person who-who took you to get your magic…things. The man goes too far. He has no right interfering with my family." Mr. Thomas raged. His wife stood by the stairs banister, pale and trembling. The irate man continued, "He's threatened me, with _magic_. Under no means am I to harm or upset Miss Thomas, he writes," He turned to his wife and informed her, "Do you know how this came? An _owl_ delivered it."

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, anything, but realized that nothing she could say or even do would make it better.

Mr. Thomas then ripped the letter up and ordered his daughter, "Upstairs! Now! Don't come down unless you're told."

Victoria shot up the steps as quickly as she could manage with her trunk. After arriving in her room, the air heavy with must, she shut the door and locked it. She threw her self on top of her comforter and cried herself to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Victoria's summer was far from enjoyable.

She spent a majority of the time up in her room. There, she reread all of her school books. She had finished all of the books she'd borrowed from Professor Snape the first week back.

Occasionally, she'd get to go out of the house for a quick walk through the countryside or in town, but that was only when her father was working. Unfortunately for Victoria, he hadn't been working nearly as much as she remembered in the past. From bits of information heard from those at the parish or the park, she learned that Mr. Thomas has been on a steady decline since last summer. His congregation no longer respected him the way they once did. Apparently, for some reason they didn't know, but often speculated over, he'd become cold and harsh, distancing himself from all those around him. In response, the parish had brought in a new, younger pastor to 'assist' the aging Reverend Thomas. Victoria knew she was partially to blame; she was sure that that the revelation of magic had pushed her father too far.

Victoria also had no real vacation this summer. Usually, she spent some time with her mother's sister and her grandchildren in America when Mr. and Mrs. Thomas when to Africa for missionary work. However, this year, the new assistant pastor, Reverend Beckett, took the parish's volunteers.

Despite her horrible holiday, she had some things to be thankful for. She was slowing becoming more stable and assured, such reorientation was to be expected after a possession Professor Snape had told her. Slowly, her nightmares regarding Tom waned. Also, her father, her first night aside, would, instead of always attempting to pick a fight, be more likely to just ignore her. Her mother was the same way. Another bright spot in her summer had been the uplifting communication with her friends.

Ginny had sent her a postcard from Egypt. Her family had won a lot of wizarding gold and then spent it on a family vacation visiting Ginny's eldest brother, Bill, who was a Curse-breaker for Gringotts, the wizard bank. Aaron had sent Victoria long letters detailing the semifinals for the Quidditch World Cup. England was no longer in the running, so Aaron was rooting for Germany. He worshipped their top Chaser, Hans Bucheim. In her replies, Victoria had promised her friend that she'd keep her fingers crossed for Germany. Colin, since he was Muggleborn, would send her post the Muggle way. He'd tried to call, but after Mr. Thomas and Mr. Creevey shared heated words over the phone about the wonder of magic, Mr. Thomas forbade his daughter to use the phone.

Professor Snape wrote to her often, although he didn't say much. Victoria suspected that this had more to do with the fact that he had very little to write about than him not caring enough to write long letters. He'd even sent her another book to read and a rough draft of an article he's preparing for publishing. Several times throughout the previous school year, Victoria had assisted him in his research. Victoria found that she really missed potions and had several time taken her kit and cleaned it thoroughly. But even more, she missed Professor Snape. In his letters, he'd promised to once again take her shopping for her school supplies, but she'd have to wait until the middle of August. However, as fate would have it, she would not have to wait that long.

**XxXxX**

At the end of July, in the middle of night, Victoria was awoken to the sound of someone shuffling about her room. Gripping her wand, which rested with her arm beneath her pillow, she shot up, wand at the ready; her door had been locked.

She was fully prepared to disarm the intruder, but the bright moon outside highlighted his feature: hooked nose, shoulder length hair, long flowing robes that blended in with the dark. "Professor Snape?" She cried.

He murmured something and a small bit of light appeared at the end of his wand, "Miss Thomas…" he trailed off and looked about the room.

Feeling scared, she asked, "Professor Snape?" Her hold on her wand tightened.

He let out a succession of unfamiliar spells, before glancing to the window. Going over, he pulled the curtains tight and muttered another spell. Now the room was in complete darkness. Victoria's hand found the beside lamp's switch with familiarity. The little lamp made Professor Snape, who was sitting in the chair by the window, visible, but the room was still full of sharp shadow.

Professor Snape, for the first time, looked at her. He clasped the arms of the chair before saying, "No doubt it will be on the Muggle news in a few hours, but two nights ago, Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. The Ministry tried to hide his escape. I only got word of it an hour ago."

Victoria, sitting atop her bed, was confused, "Uh, Professor, who's Sirius Black?"

Professor Snape inclined his head, "Of course, you wouldn't know who he is. Shortly after the Dark Lord was defeated, twelve years ago, Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse." Victoria's eye widened. "He was captured at the scene, laughing like a madman before they took him to Azkaban, the wizard prison."

"Does anyone know why he's escaped?" she asked.

"Black's a supporter of the Dark Lord. It is believed that he escaped to seek…revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Miss Thomas," he began, "Remember what I said, Black killed those thirteen people after the Dark Lord's downfall."

After a few moments, she put the pieces together and she shot out of bed, "Harry Potter! Is he alright?" She asked.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I didn't know you cared so much about Potter." She shrugged. "Regardless, he is safe. That has been seen to," then he sneered, "But no one thought to check on you."

"Me?" Victoria asked, perplexed. "What would Sirius Black want with me?"

The only answer she got was an intense, but far away look. Professor Snape stood, "I have to be going, Miss Thomas. I have more tasks that I need to complete."

"Oh, okay," she said. She wished he could stay longer. "I'll see you on my birthday right, to pick up my school things?"

He nodded, "Yes, but before I go," he reached into his robes and pulled out a newspaper, "This is the Evening Prophet. I thought a wizard newspaper would interest you" He handed it to her and Victoria, who saw that the front of it contained the headline "Sirius Black Escapes!" above a picture of a haggard, black headed man. He looked truly sinister, and she swallowed nervously. Professor Snape took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There is no need to fear, Tori. I've put several wards around your house to ensure your safety. Now, the hour is late and I must depart."

"Goodbye, Professor."

He took a step back and with a small 'pop,' he vanished.

Newspaper in hand, Victoria crawled back into bed. Skipping the feature article on Sirius Black and found herself reading the "Wizarding Culture Worldwide" section. She was nearly finished with an article on magical artifacts discovered on Crete by the respected magical archeologist, Ariadne Black, when she drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxX**

A little more than two weeks later, August 13th, Victoria sat in the parlor, dressed and ready for her shopping excursion to Diagon Alley. Mr. Thomas was working, though only during the morning, and Mrs. Thomas was grocery shopping. When Victoria had informed them of her plans for the day, they didn't react at all. Although the rejection had become a second nature to them, it still stung Victoria every time. Despite all this, she was anxious and Professor Snape was late. He was always punctual, but it was now twenty past ten, and she was tired of waiting.

Victoria watched the seconds tick on the clock and exactly seventeen seconds later, there was a knock at the front door. She then jumped up, her robes nearly tripping her, before she ran over and wretched the door open…

She was sure her face was a mixture of confusion and disappointment, for it wasn't Professor Snape at her door.

It was a man, probably around the same age as Professor Snape, with light brown hair speckled with liberal amounts of grey and brown eyes. He wore tattered brown robes and a bright smile. It was the smile that confused her the most. It was one that was filled with wonder and delight. Victoria felt some of her disappointment slip away and she smiled back.

The stranger, still smiling, extended his hand. Victoria took it as he introduced himself, "Tori, right? I'm your new Defense professor, Remus Lupin."


	6. A New Professor

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update! The semester just started and between German and three history classes, my time is rather limited. I would really like some reviews on this chapter in particular because I'm not sure if I'm being too obvious or perhaps not vague enough. And lastly, a special thanks to all my readers, but especially to animalwriter, who has _faithfully_ given me feedback on all my chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

6. A New Professor

Victoria was surprised. No one but Professor Snape called her Tori. Realizing that Professor Lupin was waiting for a response, out rushed, "I'm Victoria Thomas." She couldn't keep her smile from faltering a bit.

Noticing this, he asked, "Is something wrong?" He looked a little anxious.

Victoria shrugged, "Well, it's just…nobody but Professor Snape calls me Tori."

Withdrawing his hand, Professor Lupin looked crushed, "Oh, I see." He wasn't smiling anymore.

Compelled by guilt and some other kind of desperate emotion she couldn't identify, she went on, "But it's okay if you call me that, sir. I like it."

He frowned, "Are you sure?" He was hesitant.

She nodded earnestly, "Positive."

Professor Lupin gave a tentative smile which was nowhere near as spectacular as the one he'd started with and peered into the house behind her.

Victoria, startled by her own lack of manners, quickly stepped aside, "Sorry, sir. Come on in." She shut the door after he walked into the foyer.

Professor Lupin asked, "Tori, where are your parents?"

"Oh, my mum is at the store and my dad is at work." She couldn't look him in the eyes when she said this. It was hurtful and humiliating that her parents treated her the way they did and she wasn't about to let a perfect stranger know that.

"Hmm," Professor Lupin said. He didn't look her in the eye, but instead continued to look around the downstairs part of the home from his spot in the foyer, somewhat resigned.

"Uh," Victoria began uncertainly, "To Diagon Alley?"

Professor Lupin gave a weary half smile, "Of course." He gestured to the parlor fireplace, "This way." Victoria led the way and turned just as he reached into his worn robes for a small pouch. Pulling it out, he opened it and offered her some of the silver powder.

Victoria eyed the pale powder before admitting, "I've never used the Floo by myself."

"Really?"

"Yes," Victoria felt heat flood her cheeks, "Professor Snape was with me both times we used it last summer."

Professor smiled kindly at her, "Would you like to go first?"

Victoria nodded bravely, "I should." She was in Gryffindor after all. She should put aside her silly anxieties over the unfamiliar, though thoroughly wizard way of traveling. Professor Lupin pulled out his wand, and with a flick, the fireplace was alight. He offered her the pouch and she took a pinch of the powder. Throwing into the orange flames, she watched them change colors before taking a deep breathe and stepping into the flames, calling out "Diagon Alley!"

She felt magic propel her forward. She refused to keep her eyes closed and saw brief flashes of other fireplaces as she sped forward. Soon, her feet found purchase once more and she exited the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. The pub looked exactly as it had last summer, except for the fact that plastered on all over the walls were huge posters with the gaunt face of Sirius Black.

Victoria frowned and tried to look away. The first page of the newspaper given to her by Professor Snape had found itself in the trash the morning after she'd received it. That night, amidst dreaming of the Minotaur and ancient Crete, Sirius Black's dark, dangerous eyes had awoken her in fright…

A hand gripped her shoulder and she jumped. Victoria twisted around and saw Professor Lupin, his brown eyes troubled.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Victoria swallowed and nodded slowly, feeling her heart slow from its shock, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, seeming truly repentant. He then looked around at the pub and frowned. His hand clenched her shoulder tightly, but when she gasped, he let go sharply, "Sorry," he said once more.

Upon seeing Professor Lupin's haunted look, Victoria was the one to ask, "Are you alright?"

He gave a light hearted smirk, before answering, "Better than ever." Victoria wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic.

As the pair made their way toward the back of the pub, passing multiple posters, Professor Lupin asked suddenly, "Do you like dogs?"

Victoria, confused by the abrupt and random question, replied, "I guess."

"Are there a lot of strays in Owlhill?" He pressed.

She was unsure where his questioning was going, "Uh, some." They usually came out after dusk and would scavenge the streets for the day's leftovers.

Professor Lupin stopped and looked at her anxiously, "Black dogs?"

Victoria tried to recall the strays she'd seen, but she hadn't really recently; she'd been stuck in her room, "Not this summer."

Professor Lupin looked relieved. By then, they had reached the back alley, and he pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks, mimicking the actions of Professor Snape from the summer previous.

Diagon Alley was just as wonderful as Victoria remembered it, but, like the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius Black's dark eyes followed her wherever she went.

It was also very different to be in Diagon Alley with Professor Lupin. He was nearly the perfect opposite of Professor Snape. There was always a kind smile on his face and he was the one asking questions. He wanted to know everything – her favorite classes, color, food, and pretty much everything else. Victoria was cautious as she continued to answer his unrelenting questions. Even though he generally seemed interested, she was hesitant. Her ability to trust easily and freely had been forever altered by Tom Riddle.

But, little by little, she felt herself warming up to her new Professor. Professor Lupin was friendly and remarkably nice. They also had a lot in common.

They had entered Florish and Blotts first. Victoria had her list of necessary supplies, which had come two weeks ago, ready to go.

The shop manager, frowning, hurried over to them, "You don't need the monster book, do you?"

Victoria checked her list, "No, I don't think so."

The manager held out his hand for the parchment. Giving it a glance, he let out a sigh of relief, "Second year." He led them down another aisle, "This way."

Within moments, both Professor Lupin's and Victoria's arms were laden with the heavy textbooks. After shifting her grip, Victoria followed the two men back to register all the while carefully avoiding running into the other patrons. However, she was stopped by a rather out of the way display. Walking over, she saw that the book had a simple red cloth cover with an outline of a Minotaur. In simple lettering, the words above the design revealed the book to be titled, _Wizards of the Labyrinth_. Beneath the title, in a smaller font, were the words _Works complied by Ariadne Black_. She freed a hand from beneath her school books and ran her fingers over the glossy bronze writing.

"Interested in ancient Greece?" Professor Lupin asked.

Victoria jumped and her school books flew from her arms. She bent over to collect them, "Sorry, sir."

Professor Lupin lowered himself to help, "No, it is I who should be sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The pair righted themselves. "So, ancient Greece?" Professor Lupin asked again, motioning at the display.

"Hmm," Victoria said, adjusting the books within her grasp, "No, not Greece. Minoan Crete predates ancient Greece as we know it and it was gone by the time Greece came about." She blushed when she saw his eyes eyebrows raise, impressed at her expertise, "It was in an article in the Evening Prophet." She shrugged, "The article was about the woman who wrote the book."

Professor Lupin looked back down at the book and his eyes widened as he murmured, "Ariadne Black."

Victoria, curious, asked, "Do you know her?"

Professor Lupin didn't say anything for a moment, but then asked, "Would you like to get the book?"

Victoria avoided his gaze and said, "I haven't got any of my own money."

"It'll be a birthday present." He smiled down at her with his gentle smile.

"You don't have to, sir," She flushed, not wanting to seem selfish.

His expression faltered a bit at the word sir, "Nonsense, it's the very least I could do." There was something more to his words, but Victoria couldn't figure out what. He put the book on top of his own pile, "I'm surprised you'd be interested in the works of ancient wizards. When I was your age, I, as a rule, read only fiction."

"I really enjoy fiction, though I've only read Muggle fiction," she explained. Victoria remembered warmly her childhood friends: the books she'd read in secret, the ones that couldn't quite prepare her for when their fictional world became her new reality.

"Really?" Professor Lupin asked. "It's been a while since I've read any, but I have read some I enjoy. I particularly liked _The Great Gatsby_."

Victoria smiled, delighted, "I really liked that one too, though my favorite is_ Jane Eyre_."

"What about Austen?" Professor Lupin asked, chuckling.

She made a face, "I like those too, but they never seemed really real, not like the heartbreaking romances in the Bronte sisters' novels."

"A bit of a bookworm, it appears," he said. Usually, the term bookworm was an insult, but Professor Lupin made it an endearment. "Don't worry, you're among your own kind," he whispered while grinning.

At that moment, she felt something she hadn't truly felt in a long time. It was something one was aware of only when they've lived in its absence. Then, with Professor Lupin and his smiles, Victoria felt safe.

Professor Lupin, as best he could with full arms, motioned to the front of the shop, "Let's go up to the register."

Victoria let him lead, and soon she was unloading her heavy school books onto the counter. Then, for some unknown reason, Professor Lupin took the Minoan book off the top of the pile. A friendly middle-aged witch rang up the prices of the school books and gave him the total. He drew a full felt pouch from his tattered robes and pulled out the required amount of gold. Then with a flick of her wand, the clerk wrapped the books up neatly with brown paper and twine.

Professor Lupin then put the Minoan book onto the counter, "This one is separate." The clerk told him the price, which was rather expensive, and he pulled out a different pouch, one that was much less full than the other one.

Realizing that Professor Lupin meant to buy the book with his own money said, "Oh, you don't have to buy it for me." She berated herself for being so selfish.

Professor Lupin nearly emptied his pouch and muttered, "You're no trouble at all, Tori." He placed his own pouch back into his robes and placed a large, warm hand on her upper back.

The clerk smiled at the two as she wrapped the thick red book, "You've such a nice father, dear."

Professor Lupin's hand tensed on her back and Victoria chanced a look at him. He looked distinctly uncomfortable and the corners of his mouth trembled as he blinked rapidly. He didn't, however, bother to correct the clerk.

**XxXxX**

Most of what Victoria had from her first year at Hogwarts was still in good condition. Aside from getting new school books, she got new quills and fresh rolls of parchment from a small stationary store. They also stopped at the apothecary to restock on Victoria's starter's kit for potions.

It was there, amid the bubbling cauldrons and the peculiar smell of assorted potions ingredients, that Victoria decided to ask Professor Lupin about Professor Snape.

They were waiting in line at the register. Professor Lupin had seemed subdued since leaving Flourish and Blotts, so he didn't hear Victoria's question the first time she asked, "What?" he said.

"Sir, why couldn't Professor Snape make it today?"

Professor Lupin looked a little hurt, "Oh. I, uh, don't know. The headmaster said you would need help getting to Diagon Alley." He hesitated for a moment, "I'm not…what I mean to say, is that you're not too disappointed, I hope."

Victoria had been disappointed this morning when it had been he, and not Professor Snape, on her doorstep. However, she was hardly disappointed now. Although she was really fond of Professor Snape, she rather liked the new defense professor as well. She answered, "No, not at all sir. It's just…" she motioned to the store around them.

Professor Lupin understood, "Ah, of course." The line moved forward and the passed a simmering cauldron letting off plumes of fuchsia smoke. Victoria observed it, thoroughly engaged, and nearly missed Professor Lupin's question, "You like potions?"

"It's my favorite subject," she admitted. Victoria then added quickly, "I like Defense Against the Dark Arts too, though."

Professor Lupin smiled for the first time since the bookshop, "I've heard nothing but riveting reviews of Professor Lockhart."

Victoria picked up on his dry humor and agreed.

XxXxX

After the apothecary, Victoria had everything she needed for her second year at Hogwarts. But, before going home, Professor Lupin offered to buy her an ice cream. The pair wandered up the alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It was a cute little shop and Victoria had wanted to go last year, but she didn't dare ask Professor Snape. She had a hard time imagining him licking an ice cream cone beneath the bright colored umbrellas.

The parlor was packed and it was a while before the pair even got to place their order. At the register was a young woman who seemed to be rather flustered. As they stepped up, she remarked, 'It's my first day at the register."

Professor Lupin smiled kindly, "I'm sure you're doing well for your first day. Now, I'll have two scoops of chocolate fudge. Tori?"

"Same." At his amused glance, Victoria shrugged and said, "Chocolate's my favorite."

"Mine too," Professor Lupin replied as he paid for the ice cream. They moved into yet another line to await their order. There, Professor Lupin suggested, "Tori, why don't you go try and find us a table. I'll wait for our ice cream."

Victoria nodded, "Okay," and grabbed the packages, lightened by a charm of Professor Lupin's, and squeezed her way toward and out the bright green door. Outside, all of the tables were full. She tried to see if anyone looked about ready to leave, and saw, on the far side of the patio, a black haired boy gathering up parchment and books. Maneuvering around the densely packed area and smiling at the antics of very young witches and wizards, she reached the boy and said politely to his back, "Excuse me, you're done with the table, right?"

The boy turned around quickly and exclaimed, "Victoria!"

"Harry!" Victoria said in return and it was indeed the famous Harry Potter. He was in Muggle clothing and she couldn't help but notice he was taller and his voice was deeper than she remembered. "How are you?" She asked him.

Harry Potter nodded, "Good, and you?"

"Good too, I suppose." She noticed his school textbook and asked, "Doing homework?"

"Yes," He said, and then he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I guess it's not homework, though, since I'm doing it here in Diagon Alley. I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, which is interesting. You never know if you'll eat breakfast next to a hag. But speaking of monsters, we, or rather the third years, need a monster as a book…" he paused his babbling, his face flushed.

With this awkward pause, Victoria commented, "I saw those books in the cage at Flourish and Blotts." After another uncomfortable moment, she asked, "So you're staying at the pub?"

"Yes, for about a week now," Harry Potter said and pushed his round glasses up his nose.

"Alone?" Victoria readjusted her packages.

"Yes…Oh, you can, uh, should put them down here."

She relinquished her hold on her books, "Thanks." She fiddled with the end of her own hair, now well past her shoulders, and said, "I didn't think they'd let twelve year olds stay by themselves."

He didn't answer the question, but said instead, "I'm thirteen."

"Oh," she said. He must have had his birthday recently.

As if reading her mind, Harry Potter supplied, "My birthday was July 31st."

"Well, happy belated birthday, I guess. Mine's today."

"What's today?" He asked, generally surprised.

Victoria, always modest, had no choice but to reiterate, "My birthday's today."

"Really?" Harry Potter asked. "Well, I hope you have, or rather are having, a happy birthday." He ran a hand through his hair once more, though this time he seemed to be trying to make it lay flatter. He cleared his throat, "Well, I should let you have the table then. I need to drop my things back off at the pub."

"Thanks," she said earnestly.

"No problem. Have a good rest of the holiday." He said, taking a few steps backward.

"You too." She smiled at him.

He smiled back shyly and turned to walk away…in the opposite direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

Victoria didn't have time to sort through what just happened, before Professor Lupin arrived with their ice creams. He wasn't looking at her though, but instead watched Harry Potter's retreating messy black haired head. He had an almost wistful look upon his face when he returned his gaze to her and asked, "You're friends with Harry Potter?" He handed her one of the cones, and the pair sat.

Victoria shrugged, "Not exactly." She licked the ice cream and found it unbelievably delicious; Magic was probably responsible. Professor Lupin didn't say anything, but she added uncertainly, "He saved my life."

A shadow passed over Professor Lupin's face, "Dumbledore told me about that."

Victoria still had to fight back the sudden rise of terror when she remembered her dreadful first year at Hogwarts. Her hands began to tremble.

Professor Lupin closed a large hand around the one of hers that was resting on the table, "It's alright."

She nodded her head and blinked rapidly, hoping to dispel the tears that seemed keen to linger. "You're right. It's over now," she said and he squeezed her hand.

He changed the subject, "So, do you like your ice cream?"

Victoria nodded and punctuated her answer with a hearty lick of said ice cream.

It didn't take long for the two chocolate lovers to finish their ice cream and soon they were back at the Leaky Cauldron. It was there that Victoria was surprised by the fact that she hoped to see Harry Potter and was disappointed when she didn't. Professor Lupin asked her is she was looking for someone, and she blushed, shaking her head.

After arriving home, her mother quickly scrambled from the parlor at the sight of her daughter coming through the fireplace. Luckily, Professor Lupin didn't see this for he arrived several moments later. Wand in hand, he quickly rid them both of dust and sent Victoria's school things up to her room. He then began to recite a few more spells, but stopped and looked at her curiously, "Who warded your house?"

Recalling the late night visit a fortnight ago, she said, "Professor Snape, I think. Though I'm not entirely sure why."

Professor Lupin returned his wand into the folds of his robe. He then put his hands on Victoria's shoulders and said solemnly, "Sirius Black is out there, Tori."

"That's what Professor Snape said, but I don't know why my protection is so important," she said, frustrated. It was like everyone knew something she didn't.

"Tori, promise me you'll take this seriously," he implored.

"I don't know what 'this' is," Victoria pointed out. But at the desperate look on his face, she conceded, "I promise."

He squeezed her shoulders and gave her a tight smile, "I would like to have a word with your mother before I leave."

She had hoped to avoid this, but regardless, she led him into the kitchen where her mother was hunched over a cutting board, "Mum?"

Her mother didn't turn around, so Professor Lupin tried, "Mrs. Thomas?"

Mrs. Thomas finally turned and upon seeing Professor Lupin, her eyes widened and she dropped the onion half she was holding. "Who are you?" She asked looking at Victoria and then the stranger.

"I'm Remus Lupin, a professor from Hogwarts. I just wanted to let you know Tori has everything she'll need for school." He then reached into his robe and pulled something out, "Here is her ticket for September 1st at eleven." He tried to give the ticket to Mrs. Thomas, but she stood there, frozen and seemingly petrified. Seeing that she wasn't going to take the ticket, he instead gave it and his attention to her daughter, "It's time for me to leave, Tori."

Victoria, cheeks bright red over her mother's display, led Professor Lupin back to the front door. She couldn't look him in the eye.

He reached under her chin and gently brought her gaze to his own. "You're alright here?" He said sadly.

Victoria shrugged, "They ignore me for the most past," she said, trying to not cry because no matter how long it's gone on, it hurt.

Suddenly, Professor Lupin hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry." Victoria had no idea what he meant by this. It wasn't his fault. But she pushed her head against his worn robes, which smelt like dirt and wax, and reveled in the warm embrace, something she'd gone without for too long. After another moment, he pulled away and said, "Remember your promise." She nodded in agreement. Professor Lupin gave her a smile, "Happy birthday, and I'll see you soon," before he disappeared with a 'pop.'

Victoria stood there alone for several moments. Then, feeling somewhat deflated, she went up to her room to sort through her school things. She was surprised, however, to find two small parcels waiting alongside her packages. It couldn't be from her friends; they had decided to wait to give her present until the train ride. Victoria thought they had all chipped in and gotten her something bigger.

In the windowsill sat two owls. She recognized the small black one as Professor Snape's Asphodel, but she hadn't seen the snowy white one before. After giving both owls a quick pat, they fluffed up their wings and left, going in opposite directions.

She then returned her attention to the owl's messages. She opened a small letter.

_Miss Thomas,_

_Regretfully, I was unable to take to Diagon Alley today. I hope you have had a pleasant birthday and I shall give you your present after the holiday._

_Sincerely, _

_S. Snape_

The letter was succinct and practical, like all the others he'd written her, but whatever his writing style, she had hoped for some reason as to why he'd canceled.

Putting aside Professor Snape's note, she picked up her other piece of mail, a clumsily wrapped package with her name scribbled in an unknown hand. She opened it carefully and revealed a new headband. It was scarlet red and instead of being like the plastic ones she used, it was soft, a bit like velvet. While pulling it out, a piece of parchment fluttered out onto the ground. She picked it up and read,

_Happy Birthday Victoria!_

_Best,_

_Harry Potter_

Victoria's face quickly heated up to match her present. Getting up, she took off her black headband and replaced it with the new one. At seeing her reflection, she felt her insides flutter. And then she, even after they'd shared the most awkward conversation she'd ever had that afternoon, could only think of Harry Potter's very, very nice smile.

**XxXxX**

The rest of Victoria's summer passed without incident and it wasn't long before she waking up hours before the sun on September 1st. She dressed carefully, adjusting her red sweater. It wasn't her favorite and it was a bit small, but it was the only thing other than her school uniform that matched her Harry headband.

She lugged her neatly packed trunk down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents. She had volunteered to take herself to the village station after her mother claimed she couldn't. Her father, of course, had said nothing, but last night had given her a ticket for the train from Owlhill to London. Neither of her parents had said goodbye.

After grabbing an apple, she left the small brick house and walked down the dark, quiet street. She suddenly remembered something: Sirius Black. Shifting hands, her right hand pulled her wand from her jeans and she walked cautiously to the station. As she went, she felt her heart racing, though she couldn't tell if it was because of the dangerous escaped criminal or the fact that she may have broken her promise to Professor Lupin.

However, she didn't need to worry herself. Soon she was on the little country train on her way to Kings Cross. She watched farms and villages passed until the rain started. The closer she got to London, the more it poured. She was rather glad that she didn't have to go outside in this weather. With the help from a friendly college student, she got her trunk unloaded from the small train onto a trolley and wheeled it across the station to Platform 9 ¾. At the barrier, she watched a father and daughter go through. Checking to make sure the Muggles weren't looking too closely, she aimed her trolley and ran. On the other side, she was greeted with the sight of the gleaming Hogwarts Express. She had arrived later than she had been last year and tried to find her friends in the crowd.

They found her first, "Victoria!" She turned and saw Aaron and Colin rush over to her, leaving their trolleys by their parents. Colin's hug engulfed her. He had been the same height as her last year, but now he was several inches taller, "How are you?"

"Good!" she managed to choke out at Colin squeezed her, laughing. He let her go and she embraced Aaron, who seemed, like Colin, to have grown. The height also enabled him to thin out a bit, but his cheeks were still ruddy red, "How are you, Aaron?"

He let her go, "Great! I've got so much to tell you. Now Germany –"

"Later, Aaron," Colin interrupted, "Let's find a compartment first. Victoria, you haven't seen Ginny, have you?"

"No," She said as she followed the boys over to their parents.

She was introduced to Colin's dad, a milkman, who apologized for having a row with her father over the phone. He hoped it hadn't made things more difficult for her. Though it had, she said otherwise to make him feel better. Aaron's parents thanked her for keeping Aaron focused on his school work last year, to which Aaron moaned, "Mum!"

After some final kisses and hugs, some of which were given to Victoria by her friends' kind parents, she found herself leading the boys through the train, looking for a compartment while dragging their luggage. All of the ones they passed were occupied, but she soon came upon the other four Gryffindors in their year who had their own compartment.

Victoria opened the door and said, "Hi."

Colin came up behind her, "Oh, hey everybody. You wouldn't believe how full this train is."

He made to come in, but John St. Clair stood up, "You can't sit here, Colin."

"What?" Colin said.

Behind them, they heard Aaron huff, "What's the hold up?"

Henry Harlow rolled his eyes, "You heard what he said, we don't want to sit with you four."

Victoria grabbed Colin's sleeve, "Come on, Colin. Let's sit somewhere else."

Colin brushed her off, "And why can't we sit with you? We're all the same house, same year."

"And that's about all we have in common," Cynthia Kincaid said haughtily. Sarah Clippenger giggled, revealing the gap between her two front teeth. Cynthia smiled at her own little joke and tossed her raven hair behind her shoulder.

Colin, however, didn't understand, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's wrong?" Aaron called. He couldn't get any closer because of the way the trunks were situated, "You two are holding up the crowd."

"It means," Henry began, "You four aren't cool."

"It's true. I mean, let's face it. You're definitely not the better half of the Gryffindor second years," Cynthia rubbed in. Sarah snorted in agreement.

"I see," Colin said before suddenly slamming the door shut.

"Colin!" Victoria exclaimed. She rarely had seen Colin this aggressive, though after he was restored from being petrified, he seemed more assertive, as if he no longer wanted to be passive after literally being completely passive for months.

"Let's go," Colin said and grabbed Victoria's trunk so he could lead. In the last car, they found a compartment with only one person in it. The occupant was a pale blond haired girl who was staring out the window. Across from her compartment, the other door opened and Alistair Bosworth stuck his head out and motioned at the girl. Smiling, he said, "You want to be careful around her, Creevy. That's Loony Luna Lovegood."

Colin, after what had just happened, remarked coolly, "Duly noted, Bosworth," and then opened the door into Luna Lovegood's compartment. "Mind if we sit here?" He asked the girl.

"No." She said with a breathy sort of voice. They dragged their trunks in and hoisted them up into the luggage racks just as the train started to move. As Victoria sat down, the other girl said, "We had Herbology together last year."

It was then that Victoria recognized her as the girl who'd scared her by telling her she had invisible creature buzzing about her head. She then had made an effort to avoid the odd girl for the rest of the year. Feeling bad about it now, she introduced herself, "I'm Victoria."

"I know. I'm Luna." The girl said before turning to resume looking out the window. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap absentmindedly.

"Right," Aaron said, before turning to Colin, "What happened back there with Henry and John?"

Colin scowled and prepared to speak, but didn't because Ginny threw open the door wearing an expression similar to Colin's. "Stupid Ron," she said, furiously.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Ron and his friends needed privacy so he told me to scram." After Colin helped her put up her trunk, Ginny threw herself in an empty spot next to Aaron, "I mean, they're probably just planning more ways to get into trouble. They're likely figuring out how to catch Sirius Black themselves."

At the mention of Sirius Black, Victoria shivered. She was still dreaming of him, his dark eyes following her wherever she went.

Her friends didn't notice her discomfort and Ginny, noticing Luna Lovegood, asked, "Why didn't you sit with Cynthia and them?"

Colin launched into a full retelling, with Aaron and Ginny reacting to all the right parts. Victoria thought about the wards around her house and the fact that she hadn't exactly kept her promise to Professor Lupin.

Abruptly, Luna Lovegood asked, "What's wrong Victoria?"

At this, her friends looked at her. "Victoria!" Ginny said, "Your face is really white."

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

Despite the fact that Luna Lovegood was there, Victoria did something she did too late last year: confide in her flesh friends. She told them about Professor Snape's unexpected visit and what Professor Lupin had said. After she was finished, everybody looked worried.

"Why would Black want with you?" Ginny asked. "It's not like you've ever met him. You were a baby when he went to Azkaban."

"What if," Colin began hesitantly, "Victoria, you've no idea who you real parents are and…"

"No!" Aaron interjected. "Sirius Black can't be her father."

Victoria commented anxiously, "I don't know."

"Has Snape said anything?" Ginny asked.

"No, but…" Victoria recalled her revelation after Harry Potter had scared off Brett Montague for her, "But maybe he knew one of my parents. He hates Harry Potter because he didn't like his dad. Professor Snape likes me even though he hates Gryffindors. Maybe he was friends with my Slytherin parent?"

"Sirius Black would make sense then," Aaron muttered.

"Aaron!" Ginny hissed before looking over at Victoria worried.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Well," Aaron began, avoiding Ginny's hand as she attempted to hit him, "Rumor has it that Snape was a Death Eater."

"A what?" Colin asked.

"Death Eaters are You-Know-Who's followers," Luna Lovegood supplied. The four friends shot her a look, surprised that she was following their conversation.

"No," Victoria shook her head confidently. "He can't be. Besides, why would Professor Snape want to protect me from Sirius Black if they're on the same side?"

They sat their in silence for a few moments, processing everything that had been said.

Victoria didn't think that Sirius Black could be her father, but then again, she had no idea who either of her birth parents could be. She couldn't even begin to picture either of them.

Suddenly, Ginny climbed onto the seat to get into her trunk, "How about we give Victoria her birthday present?" She asked as she pulled out a brown package. She handed it to Victoria.

Victoria looked at her friends, all of whom were smiling, before she carefully opened her present.

"Ah, come on," Aaron said, "You have to rip it open!"

Victoria smiled at this but continued to open it slowly. Beneath the wrapper was a brown leather case with brass clips. She opened it and looked at what seemed to be a very nice potions knife set.

"Since you like potions so much, you ought to have a professional kit," Colin explained.

Victoria felt her eyes moisten, "Thanks you guys. Thanks so much!"

Ginny came over and sat next to her and hugged her, "Happy belated birthday. I'm so glad you liked your present. It took us forever to figure out what to get you. Aaron kept on wanting to get something Quidditch related."

At the mention of Quidditch, Aaron launched into a play-by-play account of the Quidditch World Cup where Germany annihilated Turkey. Victoria admired her new knife set all the while following Aaron's expressive retelling.

Just as it was darkening and Ginny was telling them about her twin brothers' antics in Egypt, the train began to slow down.

Aaron checked his watch, "We can't be there yet." Colin stuck his head into the corridor.

The train stopped and Ginny was nearly hit as Aaron's trunk toppled out of the overhead rack. Then the lamps flickered feebly before going out completely.

Ginny, sounding very much shaken, said, "I'm going to find Ron." Even though he'd been rude earlier, she still wanted her brother when she was scared.

Not wanting Ginny to go out alone, Victoria said, "I'll go too."

Holding hands, the two girls fumbled their way through the darkness to the end of the car and Victoria heard Ginny open a door. They tried to go in, but with the darkness they couldn't see that the compartment was already very full.

Ginny squealed as she bumped into something else that squealed in return.

"Who's that?" A girl asked.

"Who's that? Ginny asked.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione Granger asked.

"I came with Victoria to look for Ron –" Ginny said.

"Victoria?" Victoria instantly recognized Harry Potter's voice.

"Come in and sit down –" Hermione Granger said.

Victoria felt Ginny drag her into the compartment and into a seat. Unfortunately, somebody was already there, "Not here! I'm here!"

"Sorry, Harry," Victoria said, making to move off his lap.

"Ouch!" A boy called out.

"Quiet!" A scratchy voice ordered.

Victoria recognized it and whispered "Professor Lupin?"

The man in question was suddenly illuminated as he conjured a handful of dancing flame. Victoria thought he looked ill, but he caught her eye and said grimly to all them all, "Stay where you are."

Victoria's eyes widened. She was still on Harry Potter.

Professor Lupin waded through the children to the door, but it opened before he reached it.

There, in the shadows of Professor Lupin's flickering flame, stood a tall, cloaked figure. Its hood obscured the face of the intruder. Then, whatever it was, let in a slow, rasping breathe.

Victoria then felt herself filled with a coldness that rivaled the bouts she'd suffered last year in the hands of Tom Riddle. As she felt the darkness increasingly consume her, she heard a boy say coldly, "You think you're safe, Victoria? I may have been destroyed, but I'm not truly gone. No, you'll never be rid of me, Victoria. _Never_." There was then maniacal laughing and Victoria had trouble breathing.

She vaguely heard someone say, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." There was then something silver shooting through the compartment and the cloaked figure and the coldness disappeared.

Even after it had left, Victoria had trouble breathing. Professor Lupin knelt in front of her and tried to calm her down, but all Victoria could hear was the laughter ringing in her ears. Professor Lupin then gripped her beneath her arms and hoisted her up. Apparently, Harry Potter had fainted. Now sitting opposite him, she watched the others try to revive him while she tried to recover from her panic attack. Ginny came over and wrapped a trembling arm around Victoria's shoulders. The lights flickered on once more and the train resumed motion.

Soon, after some slapping on the part of Hermione Granger, "Harry! Harry! Are you alright!" Harry Potter woke up.

"W-what?" he asked. His friends helped him back into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Harry Potter said. "What happened? Where's that-that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron Weasley informed him.

"But I heard screaming –" Harry Potter insisted.

A large 'snap' echoed in the compartment. Professor Lupin was dividing a piece of chocolate. He then handed out the pieces. Giving a large piece to Victoria, he said, "Your favorite. Eat up."

Harry Potter asked as he was given chocolate, "What was that thing?"

"A dementor," Professor Lupin said, giving everybody else a piece, "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Hands trembling, Victoria nibbled at her chocolate. "I'm going to speak with the conductor. Tori, I'll take you and your friend back to your compartment." Victoria nodded and followed him out.

Their compartment was only a few down from Harry Potter's. Colin was out of seat before Professor Lupin had even opened the door. "You're alright!" He cried.

Ginny, still trembling, nodded.

"Make sure you eat your chocolate," Professor Lupin instructed before leaving them.

Victoria shakily sat down and looked out the window. She ignored the boys' questions and Ginny's answers. All she could think about was Sirius Black's dark eyes, the overwhelming cold, and the chilling laugh that she knew would haunt her dreams.

**XxXxX**

It was much more enjoyable to watch the Sorting Ceremony than it was to be sorted. After the ceremony though, Professor Dumbledore informed the students that dementors would be stationed at Hogwarts' entrances in order to protect them from Sirius Black. Victoria tried not to let her terror consume her. The train ride was still much too recent. However, she didn't let this keep her from clapping loudly when Professor Lupin was introduced. Not many people were enthusiastic in their applause. Victoria then noticed that Professor Snape was glaring at Professor Lupin with a hatred he usually reserved for Harry Potter. The groundskeeper, Hagrid, was then introduced as the new Care of Magical Creature professor. And finally, it was time to eat.

The feast was, as usual, delicious. Only after the very last of the scrumptious dessert had been forced down did the students head off for bed.

**XxXxX**

Victoria found that this year, as compared to last year, it was much easier to keep herself distracted from the things that scared her.

They'd learned the most basic aspects of magic, so classes became more interesting, if more difficult.

But the most dramatic change to her classes came with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whereas Professor Lockhart had been barely competent, Professor Lupin far exceeded everyone's expectations, Victoria included. As they delved into their first unit on magical curses and counter-curses, she very much believed that Defense could rival potions as her favorite class. Professor Lupin was kind and patient. He always catered to the students needs and as a result, the majority of his classes excelled in his subject.

Victoria also liked the class because she very much liked Professor Lupin. After the first lesson, he'd asked her to stay behind. He was very interested in how she was doing following the dementor on the train. Soon, they'd talk after every class and they had to decide on an evening in which to have tea in order to get in all their talking. They decided on Wednesdays, since Tuesday and Thursday were, like last year, reserved for potions.

Victoria was thrilled to be able to brew again, but even more happy over spending time with Professor Snape. He then began teaching her a series of challenging antidotes to some of the most potent poisons. This was after a test in identifying them through sight and smell with the aid of his present to her _Descriptions of the Deadliest_ _Drafts_. He hadn't, when asked, provided any explanation as to why he'd missed taking Victoria to Diagon Alley on her birthday. But one thing was certain: Professor Snape truly did hate Professor Lupin. Said professor soon became as ranted about as Harry Potter. And surprisingly, Victoria learned that Professor Lupin wasn't too keen on the potions master either.

Her friends were greatly amused that she was close to both men and they both disliked one another. The animosity only intensified after a Boggart incident involving Professor Lupin, Neville Longbottom, and Professor Snape in a dress. Ginny then sobered up and told Victoria she should be careful that she doesn't become a pawn between the two if something happens. Victoria didn't see that happening. This year, compared to last, was decidedly uninteresting, or at least not as sinister.

Some interesting things did happen.

One day in the second week of school, Victoria was racing through the halls trying to avoid Brett Montague and his tripping hex all the while trying to be on time for Transfiguration. Ducking into an empty classroom and shutting the door quickly, she was startled to realize that she wasn't alone.

Hermione Granger, gripping an odd gold necklace, looked up in horror at Victoria before disappearing.

Victoria gasped, but suddenly, the door opened and Victoria turned to find a very frazzled and out of breathe Hermione Granger. "What?" Victoria whispered, confused.

"You can't tell anyone anything!" Hermione Granger cried.

"I don't understand, what just happened? One moment you were there, then you're there…you're too young to apparate, not that it matters since it's impossible in Hogwarts…"

Hermione Granger then smiled, "That's right. You have a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_." She then became serious once more, "You're right though. It's not apparition." She pulled out the necklace she'd been holding earlier, "This is a time-turner. Professor McGonagall gave it to me so I can go to all my classes. I'm taking all five electives."

Victoria's eyes widened, "So you're saying that that necklace took you back in time?"

"Yes," Hermione Granger said earnestly.

Victoria still had questions, and Hermione Granger answered them all, but she was adamant that Victoria tell no one.

Curious, Victoria asked, "Do your friends know?"

Hermione Granger shook her head, "No."

Victoria refrained from telling the older girl that keeping things from your best friends can lead to disaster, something that she was all too familiar with.

Another interesting development during the first few days of term was announced on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. Alicia Spinnet had graduated last year and there was a Chaser position available on the house Quidditch team.

The tryouts were taking place on the second Saturday of term and word was that a unprecedented amount of people were trying out for the spot. Aaron, always a fan, decided that he wanted to try his luck at playing and hoped to use his vast knowledge on all things Quidditch to his advantage. Ginny was going for the spot since her twin brothers were on the team and her older brother, Charlie, had been captain. They couldn't convince Colin to try, but they managed to get Victoria to agree.

So early Saturday morning, the Gryffindor second years, all eight of them, sleepily made their way to the pitch. Cynthia, Henry, and John were trying out as well, though Victoria only knew that through rumors. The other second years ignored her and her friends now.

Yawning, Victoria and looked out through the mist at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. She saw something move, and at once froze, thinking it was a dementor. The shadow moved again and she was at once reminded of a conversation with Professor Lupin behind the Leaky Cauldron, because there, silhouetted against the trees was a massive black dog.


	7. Of Broomsticks and Boys

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but hopefully this incredibly long chapter (over 23,000 words!) will make up for it. It covers nearly Victoria's entire second year and the title is a play on Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men_. The chapter primarily revolves around Quidditch and "boys" - Severus, Remus, and Harry (this is where the Harry/OC part of the story begins. They're both so young and awkward that it makes their "romance" especially cute) and Victoria's interactions with all three. Also some things are glossed over (like Christmas dinner) because going into detail would require me to bascially write the scene from the book verbatim. And lastly, please, please, please, REVIEW. I have no idea what people think of the finer points of the story. I'm not one to hold a story hostage for reviews, but they certainly motivate me to write. That being said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

7. Of Broomsticks and Boys

Victoria was jolted from her shock when somebody hit her shoulder, hard.

"Watch it, Victoria!" Cynthia Kincaid snapped, throwing her hair over her shoulder, before she caught up with Sarah, Henry, and John.

Victoria looked back at the forest, but all she saw was trees. After a few more moments of carefully combing the tree line for the dog, she shook her head. She chalked up the whole scare to her overactive imagination. She'd been especially worried about large, black dogs recently on account of the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, having seen a Grim in Harry Potter's teacup. At the thought of the bespectacled boy, Victoria blushed and hurried after the Gryffindors making their way to the pitch.

She walked through the small passage that led under the stands and went over to where Ginny and Aaron waited. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Victoria, but then shrugged. Time and again, Victoria was considered the "odd" one of the group and it wasn't unusual for her to lag behind or daydream.

Both turned their attention to their fronts as the six members of the Gryffindor team, brooms over their shoulders, assembled themselves in front of the Chaser hopefuls.

The captain, a burly seventh year named Oliver Wood, surveyed the crowd with a shrewd eye. Everyone knew he took Quidditch very seriously. The twins, Fred and George, both stocky and strong as Beaters should be, eyed the crowd with uncharacteristic seriousness. Then, the one on the right winked at one of the giggly sixth year girls near Victoria. Beside Victoria, Ginny snorted. The only girls on the team were the two chasers. Angelina Johnson, a fifth year, was black, with a tall, lean figure. Katie Bell, a fourth year, was a bit shorter, her glossy brown hair pulled back into a simple plait. And lastly, on the very end, was the Seeker and youngest player, Harry Potter. His hair was wilder than usual and he held his beloved Nimbus 2000 with pride. He looked the crowd over, like Oliver Wood, but stopped at Victoria and smiled, friendly. Victoria smiled back, half-heartedly, for the captain stepped forward.

"Alright, listen up you lot," Oliver Wood began, "Now, unless you're serious about Quidditch, you'd better clear out!" He glared at the crowd. Several people retreated, including the giggly girls, obviously intimidated by the captain. Victoria, unsure about the whole Quidditch thing and only being here because of her friends, shifted on her feet, but stood still again when Ginny glared at her. "Also, being on my team means that Quidditch is the _top_ priority! That means no detentions and Quidditch comes before any clubs." A few others dropped out of line. "And lastly, no first years!" Two boys scurried away, leaving the total remaining Gryffindors at around two dozen. "Alright, then. Here's how this is going to work. We're going to get all of you up in the air passing around some balls, see how well you fly and how good you are with a Quaffle. Then, we'll pick the best few to try a few drills with Angelina and Katie, trying to get the ball past me. Everyone understand?" He didn't wait for an answer before shouting out, "Those of you without your own broomstick, go on over to the broom shed to borrow one of the school's."

Victoria followed his instructions, but Ginny and Aaron stayed behind. Both had their own brooms, although Ginny's was a hand-me-down. Five others also went to borrow a broom, and after seeing what they had to chose from, began to shove each other for the best ones. Victoria, who wasn't aggressive in any sense, waited until they had finished before looking at the meager selection remaining. Most of them were all the outdated Cleansweeps used by the first years in flying class, but in the corner there was a pile of mangled other brands. Victoria wasn't quite sure which to pick, but looked over the models, trying to remember what – because he most assuredly had – Aaron had said about each.

"I'd try the Duster 1200," someone said behind her. Victoria turned around and saw Harry Potter standing in the doorway, the sun bright behind him. Victoria unexpectedly found it hard to breathe. Harry Potter was wearing his Quidditch uniform, the striking red broken up by the dark, leather pads. The sun glinted brilliantly off his eye glasses. Unsurely, he smiled, "It worked well for me before I got my Nimbus 2000." He shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Victoria replied breathlessly, before she shook her head and bent down to look through the pile once more. She found the Duster 1200 at the bottom. Hoisting it over her shoulder, she blushed and said, "Thanks."

Harry Potter moved aside to let her through, "No problem." The walked a little ways before mounting their respective brooms. He pushed his glasses up quickly, "Good luck," he said and kicked off, his hair and robes fluttering wildly in the wind.

Still blushing, Victoria kicked off the ground. She smiled with pleasure as she felt the wind whip around her face and she easily flew over to Aaron who was waiting for her. Ginny was with her brother, Ron.

Oliver Wood gave the order, "Now fly around the pitch, but around and through the goal posts."

The mass of people did so. Victoria, although her broom wasn't the fastest, weaved through the goal posts with ease, her tied back hair flapping about her back.

Soon Oliver Wood called them back over and they broke into their pairs. The team members passed out grayish balls and sat back and watched as the captain observed the hopefuls up close.

Victoria caught nearly all of Aaron's throws despite something going far over her head or way short in front of her. She did her best to throw them all to Aaron, but her well thrown tosses slipped through Aaron's hands often. "Sorry!" he'd call as Victoria shot down once again to catch the ball he'd dropped before it hit ground.

Off to her right, Ginny was having difficulty with her brother. Ron Weasley appeared extremely nervous and had a hard time catching the ball. Ginny was growing steadily more frustrated and it was effecting her playing.

Victoria dipped suddenly, and then swerved to the right to catch one of Aaron's wayward throws.

"Keep it closer to your chest!" Oliver Wood barked from behind her. Victoria instinctively clutched the ball closer and flew up, level with Aaron once more. A few more painful passes later, the captain called out, "Alright, I've think we've seen enough. We'll meet you on the ground." He flew over to the rest of the team as the other Gryffindors descended.

Once on the ground, Aaron murmured, "Sorry, Victoria."

"I'm sure you did okay, Aaron," Victoria said sympathetically.

"Me?" Aaron asked incredulously. "I'm worried about you. After that, I know I want to stick to _watching_ Quidditch." He then smiled and Victoria knew he was telling the truth. There were no hard feelings.

Ginny stomped over to them, "Stupid Ron," she muttered.

Victoria looked over to Ginny's brother and saw that he looked utterly dejected. Victoria's heart went out to him. It couldn't be easy having to live up to five older brothers, with one of who was the captain of the house team and two who were currently on the team. It also didn't help that he was best friends with Harry Potter, who was fantastic at Quidditch. Ron Weasley then looked over at her, frowning. Victoria gave him her friendliest smile, and he smiled back, although it seemed a little like a smirk.

Before Victoria could think further, the team landed on the ground. Oliver Wood cleared his throat, and then said, "I want to thank everyone who came, but in the end we've decided that Flemming, Valentine, Switch, Kincaid, and Thomas, the girl, have made it to the next round. So if you five want to come over, we'll get started."

Victoria managed a glance at Ginny's disappointed face before she walked up with the other finalists to the team.

"One of you five," Oliver Wood paused to sweep his gaze over them, "Has what it takes to be a part of this winning team." He jerked his head back to his players. The twins grinned and Katie Bell smiled kindly. "Right, now, one at a time, you'll team up with Angelina and Katie to try scoring against me. The rest will pretend to be the other team."

"Can we play like Slytherins, Oliver?" One of the twins teased.

Their captain glared at them, before saying, "Flemming, you're up first."

The others ran to the side of the pitch and craned their heads back to watch what they would soon each have to go through, one by one. Victoria tuned out the cheering and other noise from the crowd to concentrate on the tryouts. Everybody had around five minutes.

Lizzie Flemming, a freckled seventh year, had a hard time keeping herself focused as the twins used their "Slytherin" tactics, once missing Angelina Johnson's pass to yell at one of the Weasleys as he pulled her curly brown ponytail. She did however manage to nearly score on Oliver Wood.

Ian Valentine, sixth year and older half brother of Hufflepuff second year Emily Valentine, was, to put it simply, a Quaffle hog. Once it was in his possession, he wasn't willing to lose it, not even to his own teammates.

Tony Switch, a gangly fourth year, kept on overestimating the other Chasers' reaches and threw the Quaffle far beyond them, letting Harry Potter catch it once. He managed to score on Olive Wood at one point, though.

Cynthia Kincaid, leader of the better half of the Gryffindor second years, surprisingly managed to get the ball past Oliver Wood twice. But, she wasn't as good on her broom as both of the Weasleys managed to get her to a complete stop no less than three times, the last time colliding with Angelina Johnson.

And then, last to go, Victoria mounted her broom and kicked up just as Cynthia landed with a huff. She, like the others before her, got in between the two Chasers.

"And begin!" Oliver Wood shouted from his place in front of the three massive goal posts.

Katie Bell had the Quaffle, and before she even think, Victoria was off. Dodging one of the Weasleys' outstretched hands, she caught Katie Bell's pass and took a sharp turn, confusing the other Weasley and sped toward the goal post. She aimed and took a shot at the left goal, but Oliver Wood saved it. The next few runs continued the same way. Victoria would have to pass between the Chasers, keeping the Quaffle from the other "players." She would always be the one to throw for the goal, but Oliver Wood kept on saving them, again and again.

Victoria found herself growing increasingly frustrated. After getting the Quaffle from Angelina Johnson, Victoria aimed, "Oof!" and threw it as hard as she could at the center goal. The captain still saved it, but the power of her throw managed to push him back quite a bit.

Oliver Wood looked at her with a peculiar look, before tossing Katie Bell the Quaffle, "Again!"

Victoria realigned herself and began once more, determined. She was going to get this ball past Oliver Wood, no matter what. She didn't stop to consider where all this aggression was coming from. As she learned in the last few minutes, you couldn't think too much in Quidditch. Mostly it was pure instinct, and Victoria caught the Quaffle and held it tight against her chest without thinking a single thought other than _Get to the goal posts!_

However, in her way was none other than Harry Potter. He looked uncertain and didn't race toward her, staying suspended in the air.

"Come on, Harry! Go for her!" One of the twins shouted from behind her, trying to catch up to her.

Harry Potter still didn't move.

"Harry!" Oliver Wood yelled.

Victoria felt someone come up from her left, right in her blind spot. Leaning against the handle of the Duster 1200, she aimed straight for Harry Potter. His eyes widened and he quickly dropped out of her way. Victoria straightened and aimed the Quaffle for the right goal. Oliver Wood, miles behind after her risky stunt, naturally made a sharp left to guard that post. But in the last second, Victoria turned slightly and watched the Quaffle sail through the left goal.

Victoria couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. The crowd beneath them cheered and Victoria heard both Aaron and Colin clearly.

Oliver Wood had retrieved the Quaffle, and said loud enough for all to hear, "Okay, that's it then. We'll just talk it over for a bit and then let you all know who made it." The six players huddled in the air once more.

Victoria drifted back to the ground and dismounted. Cynthia shot her a dirty look and to Victoria's surprise, Ian Valentine and Tony Switch did the same. She turned her attention to the ground and tried to catch her breathe. She was completely winded and she felt rather hot.

"Victoria!" Aaron called out as he, Colin, and Ginny hurried over to her. He hugged her, "You were brilliant!"

Victoria blushed.

Colin held up his camera, "I got some good ones." Victoria shook her head hopelessly.

Aaron then began to analyze in detail, "Flemming and Valentine are definitely out. Switch got one past Wood like you. Cynthia got two, but you're much, much better at flying. You also got the most shots total, even if only one got in. But the last play, _brilliant_. Though I'm a bit surprised about Potter. Other than that last time, I don't think he went for you once…"

Victoria tuned the rest of Aaron's monologue out as the thought, since her feet were firmly on the ground, over that one remark in particular. Aaron was right; other than that last time, Harry Potter hadn't tried to cut her off once. She didn't know why…just like she didn't know why she suddenly had a fluttering stomach.

"Oh, here they come!" Colin cried.

Victoria watched as the team descended together. Oliver Wood walked over to the finalists, who'd been surrounded by their own friends. The captain took an authoritative stance, "Now, I want you all to know that this wasn't the easiest decision. It wasn't necessarily about being the best player, but about being the best team player - someone who'd be best for the team as a whole, not just a new star player. Our decision's final, and we've decided on…Victoria Thomas."

Victoria blinked in surprise. They couldn't have possibly chosen _her_? Aaron clapped her on the back, hard, and she stumbled forward a step.

"Thanks everybody for coming out. I hope you'll show this much support for Gryffindor next time there's tryouts. Thomas, stay here."

Flushed, Victoria walked toward the group. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny give her an odd look before she slowly followed Aaron, Colin, and every else off the pitch. Well, almost everybody left. Ron Weasley stuck near the passage entrance, no doubt waiting for Harry Potter.

Suddenly, Victoria found an arm thrown around her shoulders, "Welcome to the team!" One of the Weasleys said.

"Hmm," she said.

He grinned, "You don't know which one I am?"

Victoria shook her head, embarrassed.

The other twin stuck out his hand for Victoria to shake, "I'm Ginny's brother. Pleasure to meet you, Ginny's friend."

The twin who had his arm around her shoulder gasped, "Why, I'm Ginny's brother too! Who'd have thought?"

Victoria blushed.

Katie Bell pushed the arm off Victoria's shoulder, "Leave her alone, George."

"Fred."

"Whatever."

"Alright, listen up," Oliver Wood began, interrupting them, "Now, we have a complete team, and as good as Victoria is, we'll still need as much practice as possible to get ready for our first match. We're going to practice three times a week," the twins groaned comically and ignored the captain's glare, "Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, six to eight, starting next Thursday. But Victoria, you'll have some one-on-one training with me this Monday and Wednesday, alright?"

She nodded.

"Good. You're got the stuff to be a great Chaser. You're quick, but you're a bit small so we'll have to toughen you up. You've got more of a Seeker's build." Victoria glanced at Harry Potter, only to find him looking back at her. She turned her head quickly, stomach fluttering. "I think we'll call it a day. Victoria, I'll just need to get you your uniform."

Victoria followed the Oliver Wood off the pitch and he showed her the Gryffindor locker room. After some searching, the two managed to find the smallest of everything for Victoria, since she was now the littlest on the team. Oliver Wood took Alicia Spinnet's old robe and after a few charms, had it at the right size. Another charm replaced the "Spinnet" above the gold number "1" with "Thomas."

Oliver Wood wanted to stay behind for a bit and Victoria, carrying her bundled uniform, left, fully prepared to make the long trek back up to the castle. She was surprised, however, to find Harry Potter waiting outside the locker room.

Victoria felt her face grow hot, "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Victoria," He rocked on his feet. "I wanted to say congratulations on making the team. You were – I mean are, very good."

She shrugged and said modestly, "Thanks." She walked toward the exit off the pitch and Harry Potter fell into step beside her. They walked silently through the passage and Victoria spotted Ron Weasley some ways ahead of them.

"Was your friend really upset he didn't make it?" Victoria asked.

Surprisingly, Harry Potter frowned, "I don't think so." At her inquiring look, he continued, "Chaser's not his favorite position…why do you want to know, anyway? You're not friends with Ron."

Victoria was hurt by his somewhat rude remark, but explained her curiosity nonetheless, "I think Ginny's going to be mad at me. She really wanted to be on the team, definitely more than I did." Quietly, Victoria added, "She's my friend."

Harry Potter blushed and seemed to regret what he'd said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Hmm?" Victoria asked after a moment.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Victoria shrugged again, "Okay."

There was more silence. Victoria caught Harry Potter looking at her a couple times and each time she felt his gaze, her stomach somersaulted. It took too long – but was also too quickly – to arrive at the castle and walk through the massive wooden doors. The Entrance Hall echoed with the sound of the rest of the school having lunch. Victoria found herself decidedly lacking an appetite and found she wanted to avoid her friends for the time being.

She was just making her way for the stairs when Harry Potter called out, "You're not eating?"

Victoria shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry. Besides," she half lifted the bundle of Quidditch gear in her arms, "I should probably put this away."

He nodded faintly, "Okay."

Victoria smiled and took a few more steps toward the stairs.

"Victoria?"

She turned around back to Harry Potter, "Yes?"

He blushed, and then looked her right in the eye, "We're friends, right?"

Victoria's mouth dropped with surprise, but she quickly clamped it shut, blushing. Cursing her dancing insides, she smiled, "Yes."

Harry Potter beamed, "Right." Then became rather flustered and after giving her a goodbye wave, he ducked into the Great Hall.

Victoria, still smiling, wandered upstairs until she found herself at Professor Lupin's office. Her smile fell. She didn't need to talk about Harry Potter, but rather her friend, Ginny. Victoria's feet had found their own way to Professor Lupin, but her head whole heartedly agreed. There wasn't anyone else to talk to about this. Professor Snape, upon hearing her intention to try out, had sneered, "Miss Thomas, you would be better off to concentrate fully on your academics and not waste your time on Quidditch." Victoria, knowing full well that Professor Snape, an avid academic, did indeed enjoy Quidditch; his issue was with the Gryffindor team, and she tried out anyway without guilt. Now that she'd made it, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, especially since practice would cut into their potions sessions.

Victoria knocked softly on Professor Lupin's door.

"Come in," the professor called from inside his office.

She opened the door and saw him hunched over his desk, reading a massive book, a tea tray beside him.

He looked up and smiled brilliantly upon seeing her, "Tori."

Victoria gave him an uncertain smile, "Hello."

His faltered, "What's wrong?"

She shut the door and crossed the room. Setting the bundle on the desk, she answered, "This, I think."

Professor Lupin looked confused, "You've made the team, I assume."

She nodded.

"That's good news, isn't it?" He asked.

"I think Ginny's upset with me." Victoria admitted.

"She said so?" Professor Lupin asked, conjuring another teacup and filling it up. He fixed it just the way she liked.

Victoria, not wanting to bother him, remarked "Oh, no, sir. That's not necessary. I'm just here for a quick chat – I don't want to ruin your afternoon," she insisted.

Professor Lupin paused and looked at her seriously, "Tori, I've told you before –"

Victoria blushed, "Not to call you sir. Sorry."

He handed her the tea cup, "And you're definitely not bothering me. I'm quite glad you come to me when you're in trouble."

"But that's just it. There's always a problem. We've never had a nice chat," Victoria explained.

"Nonsense. I always enjoy your company, even if it's spent helping you sort through your problems," He said leaning over his desk, getting eye level with Victoria who was sitting in the chair across from him.

She wasn't willing to give up, "Sir," she began, but at his look, amended, "Professor –"

"Tori." He gave her a stern look that was somewhat diminished by his twinkling eyes and the corners of his mouth twitching.

She acquiesced, "Okay." She took a sip of tea.

Professor Lupin folded his hands in front of himself, "Now, what's wrong with Ginny?"

Victoria launched told him all about the morning and then, "…I know how much she wanted to be on the team. And she didn't say anything to me at all and she looked so sad. I'm terrified that she'll be mad at me when she sees me."

"So you haven't talked to her since this morning?" Professor Lupin asked.

She shook her head.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps, she's not so much upset with you, but rather with herself, for not being better. Not to mention, as you said, her brother didn't make things easy for her."

Victoria considered this, "True, but…" she wasn't certain.

"Tori, you've said it yourself. Ginny's got a temper to match her hair," he said, a fond look on his face, "But she's always fiercely protective of and loyal to her friends and family."

"That is right," Victoria admitted, "It's just," she began, feeling very small and more than a little scared, "They're my friends. I couldn't stand to lose them. It _can't_ be like last year again."

Professor Lupin pulled the empty teacup from her trembling hand, "It's not."

"I know, but things are so good now. Something has to go wrong sooner or later." She thought about the Dementors patrolling the entrances of the school, ominous Grims, and the haunted eyes of Sirius Black.

"It will if you insist on being that optimistic," Professor Lupin teased.

Victoria had to smile.

"I'm sure Ginny, once she gets over her own disappointment, will be just as supportive as always. And don't always assume that Colin and Aaron will side against you," he reasoned.

"It's just I try so hard to be a good friend," she said.

"You are. But don't lose yourself. You have to be your own person too, okay?" He seemed nearly as insistent as he'd been when he made her promise to take the threat of Sirius Black seriously.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good," he began, and then smirked, "Besides, not all your friends are as easy to please as Ginny, Colin, and Aaron."

For a second, Victoria thought he was talking about Harry Potter, but then realized he meant Professor Snape. "Right," she agreed. Remembering her new practice schedule, she said with concern, "He won't be pleased when he learns I have practice on Thursdays."

"I'm sure you can reschedule," he replied. Seeing she had some lingering doubts, he said, "You like Quidditch, right?"

"More than I thought I would," Victoria admitted.

"Then go and enjoy it. If Professor Snape likes you as much as he claims, he won't mind rescheduling."

Victoria hoped Professor Lupin was right. She then pointed out, "I have practice on Wednesdays too."

"Oh, then I guess no Quidditch for you," he joked. Victoria giggled before Professor Lupin continued, somewhat anxiously, "I'm more than willing to reschedule for you, Tori…that is, if you still want tea and talks?"

"Definitely," she assured him, confidently.

"Good," he said, relieved.

Victoria picked up her Quidditch gear, "I think I'm ready to go find Ginny."

"I agree." Professor Lupin said and got up to walk her to the door.

There, Victoria said, "Thanks, for everything."

"It's no problem at all, I promise," he said sincerely.

Hesitating for a moment, she reached out and hugged him. Unlike Professor Snape, Professor Lupin instantly pulled her close and tight. "Thank you," she murmured again into his robes.

"Thank you," he whispered above her.

Victoria pulled back, confused.

Professor Lupin released her, "Go on. Everything will be alright."

Victoria smiled before opening the door and walking out into the corridor. She spent the time it took to get to Gryffindor Tower thinking about Professor Lupin. He'd made her feel it again, what she'd felt back in her foyer at her house. She felt safe and…cherished. It was a feeling she hadn't felt at all except around Professor Snape, and only on occasion.

She felt warm inside and she couldn't help but smile. Her smile, however, was lost as soon as she walked through the portrait hole and saw Ginny, with Colin and Aaron, sitting in their corner.

Going over, Colin was the first to notice her, "Victoria!"

"Hey, guys," she greeted them shyly. Ginny was frowning.

"Where were you?" Aaron asked.

"Having tea with Professor Lupin," she answered. Summoning up her courage, she turned her attention to Ginny, "You're not mad at you, are you?"

Ginny sighed, "No, I'm happy for you. It's not your fault I didn't make it. Stupid Ron. It's just…"

"Yes?" Victoria pressed her.

Ginny shrugged and gave a lopsided smile, "Promise me we'll practice together when the next spot opens up."

Victoria grinned, "Of course."

Colin was looking between the two girls, obviously relieved.

"Victoria," Aaron began, "You have to use my broom."

"Aaron –"

"No, you have to," Aaron insisted.

Victoria still looked skeptical.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If our best friend is going to be on the team, the least we can do is make sure she has a decent broom to use."

Victoria sighed, "Okay." She then flopped onto the couch beside Colin, listening to her friends launch into a discussion about a confrontation between the Weasley twins and Ian Valentine, thinking that not only was Professor Lupin safe, but that he was also _right_.

**XxXxX**

With Quidditch practice three times a week, Victoria found her free time in seriously short supply as autumn slipped by.

She still had potions sessions on Tuesdays, but had to reschedule her other appointment. Professor Snape, predictably annoyed at Victoria's new status as _Gryffindor_ Quidditch player, was moderately placated when Victoria offered to devote her Friday nights for potions.

Tea with Professor Lupin was moved from Wednesday evening to Sunday afternoon. Their planned meetings soon became a weekly release for Victoria. She soon depended on them, which scared her at first. What happened with Tom Riddle was still too near. But on some fundamental level, Victoria knew the two couldn't be more opposite. Tom had made her dependent and needy, whereas Professor Lupin left her feeling safe and happy; he provided her with warmth that neither her devoted friends nor affectionate Professor Snape could seem to give her love-starved self.

Victoria's friends still found her friendships with two men who loathed each other amusing, but had less and less to say about it as the homework kept piling up as term progressed. Sometimes, Victoria struggled with getting her homework done to its pre-Quidditch standards, but pushed through nonetheless, not willing to lighten her load or do less than her best in everything.

This meant going all out during training sessions even when it was pouring and the wind chilled her drenched body to the bone like it did one Thursday evening late in October.

Victoria was still shivering as she walked with Harry Potter down the Fat Lady's corridor. "Harry, Quidditch shouldn't be so miserable," she complained.

"It's Oliver, not Quidditch," Harry Potter countered, grinning.

She smiled, used to Harry Potter's little seen humor.

Victoria really had to make an effort to act normally around Harry Potter. For some reason, being near him made her stomach flutter wildly. She also found herself thinking about him more and more. The logical part of her argued that it was natural since she was spending more time with him. Three days a week, they'd walk down to the pitch together, practice together, and then return to the Gryffindor tower together. Their conversations had become a little less awkward, but sometimes they both seemed uncomfortably nervous. At these times, Harry Potter would run a hand through his messy hair and Victoria would twirl the ends of hers.

They separated in the Gryffindor common room, which was filled with excitement. Harry Potter walked over to his friends, who were smirking, again. Victoria had yet to figure this out.

Wishing the blushing boy good night, Victoria tried to tame her butterflies as she walked over to sit with Colin and Aaron.

"Good practice?" Aaron started.

"Aaron," Colin began. Aaron liked to go through the entire practice when Victoria came back. Victoria knew he only did it because he was proud of having a best friend on the team, but it was very tiring talking Quidditch with Aaron. Colin continued, "Not tonight."

Aaron slumped back against the couch, resuming his Herbology essay.

Victoria leaned Aaron's Horizon 7 against the side of the couch, "What's going on," she asked, nodding to the notice board where several older students were gathered.

"First Hogsmeade visit is next weekend," Aaron said.

"Oh. Where's Ginny?" Victoria asked shifting, uncomfortable in her wet robes.

Colin shrugged, "After you left, she went up to the dorms."

"That was two hours ago," she said, worried.

Colin shrugged again, eyes on his Charms charts, "Yes."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed, "Boys." Grabbing the broom, she said "Good night."

"'Night."

"Hmm."

Shaking her head, Victoria walked up the stairs and into the second year dorm. Ginny wasn't on her bed, but the bathroom door was shut. Going over, Victoria knocked on the door, "Ginny?"

"Go away," Ginny said through the door. She sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Victoria asked and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Victoria! Go Away!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Victoria asked desperately. "Do you want me to get one of your brothers?"

"NO!" Ginny shrieked. "No boys!"

Victoria shook the hand uselessly before turning and running back to the common room. Scanning the crowd for the few girls she knew well enough to ask, she skipped over Hermione Granger when she saw her sitting with a glum looking Harry Potter. Victoria then looked over at the notice board and saw Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson chatting excitedly.

Walking right up to her fellow Chasers, Victoria said, "I think something's wrong with my friend, Ginny Weasley. She's locked herself in the bathroom and she been crying."

"Have you told one of the other Weasleys?" Katie Bell asked.

Victoria shook her head, "No. When I suggested that, Ginny said 'no boys'."

"Ah," Angelina Johnson began, "I think I know what's wrong." The three girls went up to second year dorm, and knocking on the bathroom door, Angelina Johnson said, "Ginny? It's Angelina Johnson. I'm on the Quidditch team with Victoria. I know what's wrong, so please open the door."

There was some shuffling and teary eyed Ginny opened the door. "Blood…I know what it is, but I just…" Ginny trailed off.

"You weren't expecting it?" Katie Bell finished kindly. Ginny nodded. "I'm Katie Bell, by the way," then she turned to Angelina Johnson, "I'm out. Have you got any?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some," Angelina Johnson said and then left.

Katie Bell wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulder, walking her over to the bathtub and sitting her down, "It's alright. It happens to all of us. It's part of being a woman."

Victoria, confused, asked, "What is?"

Katie Bell looked up at her in shock, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About periods?" Katie Bell continued.

"Period?" Victoria asked.

"Menstruations?"

"Oh," was all Victoria said. It all made sense now. Victoria remembered an awkward conversation with her adult American cousin, Susan, three years ago. Her mother had never discussed anything of _that_ sort with her.

"Here," Angelina Johnson, who'd returned, said. She handed Ginny a handful of packages, "There's a charm on them to keep the blood from leaking."

Ginny nodded unsurely, and then gave the other three girls a look. They left her alone to take care of her…business.

"You haven't got yours yet, Victoria?" Angelina Johnson asked.

Victoria shook her head, "No."

Ginny came out of the bathroom, holding something behind her back.

"Don't worry about the blood, they'll take it out when your wash gets clean," Katie Bell reassured her.

Ginny nodded again.

"I gave you enough to last a few days. Madame Pomfrey has them too, but they aren't anywhere near as nice as those that you can buy. You'll probably have to write your mum," Angelina Johnson said.

"And does," Ginny began, her voice still thick from her crying, "Does Madame Pomfrey have anything for the pain?"

Angelina Johnson shook her head, "Just regular pain potions. But they don't do much for cramps, though."

"Okay," Ginny sighed.

"You'll be alright?" Katie Bell asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, "Thank you."

The two older girls smiled and waved before leaving.

"Are you really alright, Ginny?" Victoria asked.

Ginny shrugged, "It hurts a little. And all I want to do is sleep, but I still have to write Snape's essay."

Victoria smiled, "I'll help."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling for the first time. "Do you think we could do it up here? I don't fancy going down with the boys. You won't say anything, right?"

"Of course not," Victoria agreed and the two climbed into Ginny's bed to do homework.

True to her word, Victoria said nothing to the boys the next morning about Ginny's 'period.' Not that they noticed anything was wrong. Only when Ginny skipped lunch to send her mother a letter and Victoria to go to the library, did they ask. Ginny came up with some vague excuse about 'girl talk,' and the two were able to get out of the Great Hall and part ways.

It took the entirety of her lunch period, but after looking through several texts of medicinal potions, Victoria was able to find one that was specifically for menstrual cramps.

Checking out the book, Victoria ignored the raised eyebrow of the librarian and stowed the book away in her bag for her session with Professor Snape that night.

Victoria was a bit hesitant about deviating from her series of antidotes, but found courage when Ginny left dinner early because of cramps. She lost her newly found resolve as soon as she showed him the potion she wanted to make.

Professor Snape, well, he actually looked a little flustered, "Miss Thomas…is…is this potion for you?"

Victoria, blushing, replied quickly," No, sir."

"Ah, Miss Weasley, then." Professor Snape concluded.

"Oh, Professor," Victoria panicked, "You can't say anything. Ginny would be so embarrassed."

"Who would I tell, Miss Thomas?" He asked.

Victoria shrugged.

Professor Snape looked over the potion's ingredients and procedure, "You are more than capable of brewing this potion."

Victoria took this as approval and hurried off to the closet which held the stores of ingredients. Gathering them up, she left and saw, to her surprise, Professor Snape working over his own smoking cauldron. He usually marked homework while she brewed.

Curious, she asked, "Professor, what's that?"

Unexpectedly, he smirked, "Oh…nothing you need concern yourself with, Miss Thomas."

There was something odd about how he said it and how _happy_ he'd been while saying it.

**XxXxX**

Ginny managed to survive her first period with the help of Victoria, who'd given her very gracious friend relief in a bottle, and Mrs. Weasley, who, in addition to sending a large bundle of charmed pads, had also sent a package of baked goods to help cheer Ginny up.

Soon, it was the following Saturday, Halloween, and the four Gryffindors lounged in the nearly empty common room. Most of the older students had gone to Hogsmeade.

They were discussing the upcoming match against Slytherin when Victoria, out of the corner of her eye, saw Harry Potter come through the portrait hole. He looked utterly depressed and as if she could feel his pain, she sighed sadly.

Colin followed her eyesight and brightened at the sight of the boy, "Harry! Harry! Hi Harry!" Colin, despite having grown up over the last year, had yet to relinquish his hero worship of Harry Potter. If anything, it had increased since the famous boy had saved the life of one of Colin's best friends. Colin continued, "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey," Colin looked at his three friends, "You can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"

Harry Potter looked at the four second years one at time until his eyes came to rest on Victoria. She felt her stomach flutter as he blushed, "Er, no thanks, Colin. I-I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done." He left as quickly as he'd arrived.

It took a lot of effort on Victoria's part to get back into the conversation on Quidditch. But she did, and soon the day slipped by and the four Gryffindors, anticipation heavy in the air, walked down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall and the Halloween Feast.

Victoria, who'd missed the feast last year, couldn't keep herself from smiling as she took in the magical decorations, like pumpkins and bats. And the food was just as pleasing to the stomach as the decorations were to the eye. Victoria managed to fit several helpings of everything into her little self.

Stuffed contently and somewhat sleepy, the four friends followed the stream of Gryffindors from the Hall back to their tower. As they walked down the Fat Lady's corridor, they realized it was much fuller than it should have been.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

Victoria shrugged and was then shoved as Percy Weasley, Head Boy, pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "Let me through, please. What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Head Boy –" After several moments, the Gryffindors seemed to quiet down and a chill, one that Victoria hadn't felt in exactly one year, swept across the corridor. Seriously, Percy Weasley called out, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

The crowd pressed forward, all trying to see what had happened. Ginny was up against Victoria's back. "What's going on?" She asked.

Then, Victoria recalled her Sunday school lessons because like the seas parted for Moses, the Gryffindors parted for Professor Dumbledore.

As they were moving, Victoria was able to see the portrait and what she saw made her blood run cold. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen and her portrait was horribly mutilated, as if someone had tired to rip it down and pull it from the wall.

Other teachers – Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin – rushed for Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster addressed them, "We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky," somebody giggled from above the crowd. Victoria recognized Peeves the Poltergeist, bane of students and Mr. Filch alike.

"What do you mean, Peeves," Professor Dumbledore asked.

Peeves seemed to deflate a bit, and said slickly, "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging in between trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing," he finished insincerely.

"Did she say who did it?" Professor Dumbledore questioned further.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see," the poltergeist flipped in the air and grinned manically, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

**XxXxX**

Later that night, Victoria refused to fall asleep. She was scared of the nightmares she _knew_ she would have. Around her, the rest of the school slumbered, unhindered by the fact that a mass murderer might be after them. After discovering the Fat Lady's flight, all the students were herded into the Great Hall and provided with purple sleeping bags and prefect supervision as the teachers searched the school for Sirius Black.

Victoria felt her breathe lodge in her throat and tears slipped silently onto her pillow. She found she was trembling, and couldn't stop. She felt a hand grip her left arm and she jumped.

"Victoria?" Ginny whispered. "Are you alright?"

"No," Victoria murmured miserably.

Ginny shifted and pulled her sleeping bag closer to Victoria, who was lying on her stomach, face away from her ginger friend. Ginny slipped an arm into Victoria's sleeping bag and around her friend's waist. "It's okay."

"No," Victoria said again.

Colin reached out and gripped Victoria's right hand, which was resting beside her face, "We're here." Victoria could make out Aaron's gaze just beyond Colin's shoulder.

Victoria nodded into her damp pillow and closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep. Surprisingly, she found herself drifting off and mercifully, there were no nightmares, no dreams of any kind as she slumbered safely in the arms' of friends.

**XxXxX**

Victoria found that despite the break in on Halloween, the next week rushed by. She had her first Quidditch match that Saturday and training sessions prior were particularly draining, the last one especially so since they found out they weren't to play Slytherin. Their Seeker, Draco Malfoy, was still recovering from a Hippogriff attack that took place two months ago. As expected, the team, Victoria included, was infuriated, but it made them all the more determined to win.

Added onto her list of worries was the fact that the day before the match, Professor Lupin fell ill. Professor Snape substituted, and although she liked the potions professor very much, she missed Professor Lupin. Concerned, that evening before heading off to bed early, she went to visit him. Not sure where he'd be, she'd gone to the Hospital Wing only to be shooed away by Madame Pomfrey who reassured her that Professor Lupin would better in a day or two. This depressed Victoria further. She, amidst what had happened Saturday, hadn't gone to seen him the following Sunday. She _really_ missed Professor Lupin.

Victoria woke up early the morning of the match. She lay in bed for what seemed like forever, listening to the storm rage outside. It'd been raining for days and had only gotten worse. Victoria didn't look forward to it; it would be more like swimming than flying. Then the gloom from the prospect of having to play in the storm disappeared as she realized she'd be playing her _first_ match in front of the _entire_ school. She jumped up from bed, sure she was going to be sick.

Later, dressed, she sat on her bed, Ginny pulling her wavy locks into a practical French plait. Before going downstairs, Victoria slipped on her Harry headband. She hadn't worn it since that day on the train. She found that as much as liked it, she was much too self-conscious to wear it in front of Harry Potter.

Victoria met Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson on the stairs, and then all three met the Weasleys and Oliver Wood in the common room. The walk to the Great Hall was silent, but alive with nerves and Victoria hands clenched anxiously around Aaron's Horizon 7.

Harry Potter was already eating breakfast and the rest of the team joined him. Victoria sat across from him and his eyes immediately went to her headband. He grinned and took a bite of his toast as he blushed. Victoria felt her own cheeks go red as she helped herself to some sausage.

Oliver Wood didn't eat anything, "It's going to be a tough one."

Katie Bell sighed, "Stop worrying, Oliver. We don't mind a bit of rain."

Victoria wished it was just a bit of rain. They used umbrellas to get to the locker rooms, but knew, as they changed into their scarlet robes, they wouldn't be safe from the torrential downpour up in the air.

Victoria felt her heart pounding in her chest as she walked out onto the field. She was then promptly pushed sideways into Harry Potter, the wind was so strong. She walked through the wet, slippery mud to get into position, to the left of Angelina Johnson, and mounted her broom, still unbelievably nervous.

But as soon as Madame Hooch blew the whistled, Victoria was up in the air, and her instincts, honed from weeks of intense training, took over. She soon realized that their opponent wasn't just the Hufflepuff team, but also the weather. Victoria had to adjust her throws, catches, and flying to make up for the strong wind whipping her about and the heavy, drenched robes she was wearing. Visibility was practically nonexistent. Harry Potter nearly ran into her, and she couldn't hear the commentary or Oliver Wood. However, she'd just managed to score her first goal – the Hufflepuffs were having as much trouble with Mother Nature as the Gryffindors – when lighting lit up the pitch and Oliver Wood called for a timeout. They squeezed under an umbrella, all positively drenched and splattered with mud. The captain told them they were up by fifty points, but the game should end sooner rather than later. Harry Potter needed to catch the Snitch, but couldn't see because of his glasses. Luckily, Hermione Granger showed up and with a clever charm, Harry Potter's glasses were impervious to water. Then, much too soon in Victoria's opinion, they were up in the air and out in the rain again.

Victoria received possession of the Quaffle, a Hufflepuff close behind her. She went higher, but the Hufflepuff Chaser was blocking her. Victoria dipped beneath her, and tossed the Quaffle to her left and into the hands of Katie Bell.

The Hufflepuffs rushed off to follow the other Gryffindor Chaser, when another burst of thunder echoed loudly, adding to the din of the wind and rain. Lightening followed, revealing all that the storm obscured. And that's when, as she sped along to open up for Katie Bell, Victoria saw a huge black dog sitting in the stands. She all but stopped as she stared open mouthed at the animal, whose head followed the players across the pitch –

"Victoria!" Her head whipped around just in time and her hands automatically opened, ready to receive the Quaffle thrown her way by Angelina Johnson. She sped toward the Hufflepuff goal, nearly getting hit by both team's Seekers as they surely raced after the Snitch.

As she got to the Hufflepuff goal post, she aimed, threw and got it through the hoop, but something was wrong. The Hufflepuff Keeper hadn't even tried to stop her and everything seemed to grow eerily quiet.

Victoria swung the Horizon 7 around and saw dozens of Dementors near the entrance of the pitch, their hooded faces all trained upward on the same spot.

The cold, which, in her mad rush to score hadn't seemed unordinary, suddenly seized her. There were so many of them, the cold so great that it was like a vice around her heart. She breathing rapidly, visible in the frigid air. Victoria struggled to keep her terror from consuming her. Suddenly, something scarlet fell through the air, right in front of her – glint of glass, black hair – _Harry_!

On a broom, thinking wasn't necessary, nor did it happen as Victoria instantly dived and tried to reach the boy who was currently falling hundreds of feet to his death.

Since she wasn't thinking, she didn't realize that in going after Harry Potter, she was going closer to the Dementors. As she slowly pushed her broom to get closer to Harry Potter, she heard _his_ voice, "You won't make it."

Victoria tried her best to ignore him, to be brave. She threw an arm out to try and grab Harry Potter's arm, just inches away.

"You won't make it. He'll die."

Victoria felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, but she didn't know if it was from terror or her sharp descent. She reached out her arm further.

He chuckled cruelly inside her head, "It's pointless. He won't –" His voice was cut off as something bright and luminous lit up the pitch.

Victoria reached a bit further and managed to grab Harry Potter's arm. However, suddenly stopping his descent threw her and the Horizon 7 off balance and both players tumbled the last few feet to the ground, splashing in the mud.

Unfortunately, Victoria landed badly. Harry Potter landed on her arm and she was sure she heard it crack. She hit her head, hard, on the ground and she felt disoriented, not bothering to get up.

It seemed she lay there froever, unable to open her eyes because of the heavy rain and her arm, throbbing, beneath Harry Potter. Then, she felt Harry Potter move off her arm and somebody reach behind her to help her up. She opened her eyes, and saw everything out of focus. "I think I'm going to be sick," she barely got out, before turning her head and emptying her stomach of her breakfast. She sat there, in the mud, coughing, trying to get the taste out of her mouth, unable to comprehend the anxious conversation around her when someone swung her up into their arms.

Through her blurred vision, she saw the scarlet uniform and red hair, "Fred?" She said meekly.

"George," he corrected her softly as he carried her bridal style to…somewhere.

Victoria leaned back and asked quietly, "Harry Potter, is he alright?"

"Harry _Potter_?...nevermind. He's out, but looks okay. Going to be in a right state though when he finds out what's happened to you. He's so obvious about…"

George Weasley's voice drowned out as Victoria was greeted by darkness.

**XxXxX**

When Victoria woke up, she was startled when she realized that she wasn't in her bed. She looked from side to side and saw high curtains pulled up around her. The night table beside her held a variety of different potions. She tried to sit up, but her head hurt unbearably and she fell back into bed with a cry.

From somewhere out in what she now knew was the Hospital Wing, she heard movement. The curtains were pulled aside, revealing Harry Potter. His hair was especially messy and he was in striped pajamas. "Victoria! You're awake. Are you alright?" He asked anxiously, coming to stand beside her bed.

"Um…my head hurts," she said.

"Well, you have a concussion," Harry Potter explained, "You hit your head when we landed," he finished looking guilty.

"Are you alright?" She asked, generally concerned.

Harry Potter sighed, "I'm fine, but you shouldn't have come after me. I-it was really – was really stupid," he ended, obviously upset.

"Um, Harry," Victoria said, surprised. She didn't think anyone could be so angry over having their life saved…"Well, I guess we're even now."

"I," Harry Potter began, but seemed to deflate, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm very happy about not dying, it's just I don't like seeing you hurt."

Victoria shrugged, and then, with some effort managed to partially sit up, "It's not so bad. Besides, stuff like this can be fixed overnight. That's what magic's for."

"Magic," Harry Potter sighed. He clasped his hands in his lap, rubbing the palms together. Victoria had observed, furtively of course, that he did this when upset.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I passed out again because of the Dementors…" he began, "I don't know why they affect me so much, but I…"

"Harry?" She pressed gently, hesitantly reaching out to hold his arm fondly.

Harry Potter turned his gaze from her, "On the train, I head someone screaming when I passed out. I heard it again during the match and I realized – I realized it was my Mum."

"Oh, Harry," Victoria said sympathetically. She couldn't imagine how remarkably painful that was for him. Since she didn't know quite how to console him, she tried to understand, "I hear Tom Riddle, or at least I think it's him."

Harry Potter looked at her, "You think?"

Victoria looked down at her feet's indentation in the covers, "I never heard him speak. He always wrote, but…but it feels the same. It's so scary," she admitted, almost feeling the desperation that welled up every time she heard Tom's voice.

Harry Potter put a hand over Victoria's, "He's gone, Victoria."

Thinking about it, Victoria corrected him, "But he's really not though, is he?" To prove the point, she let her eyes drift up to Harry Potter's scared forehead.

Harry Potter didn't say anything, but Victoria knew he agreed.

**XxXxX**

Harry Potter left the Hospital Wing before class Monday morning, but Madame Pomfrey told Victoria that she'd have to stay through the day to receive her last dose of Concussion Correction Concoction.

As Victoria eagerly waited for the day to be over, she couldn't help but be glad that it was Monday. Her friends wouldn't be able to visit her today until later. This was good because Victoria was angry at Ginny, though she wasn't sure why. She only realized it when she watched Ginny give Harry Potter a singing get-well card, both of them blushing. Victoria's hands had balled into fists and she turned away. When she identified this aggressive emotion as jealousy, she couldn't imagine why she was jealous over Harry Potter getting a card. She herself was not in a position to make one for him. She was calmed slightly when Harry Potter had put a fruit bowl atop the card to shut it up. Ginny's strong suit was never Charms.

After eating one more meal and receiving the last bit of potion under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey, Victoria was released from the Hospital Wing. It was just after dinner had finished, so Victoria didn't bother going down to the Great Hall.

So as Victoria started in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, she took a detour to Professor Lupin's office. She knocked on the door, expecting to get no response, both because she hadn't earlier and because it was dinner time.

To her surprise, Professor Lupin called out weakly, "Come in."

She opened the door and saw Professor Lupin hunched over the desk, as usual, but today, he seemed much more ill than he usually appeared.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. He jumped up from his seat and walked toward her, a bit wobbly. Pulling her into an embrace, "Tori, you're alright," he spoke emotionally down into her hair.

"S – Professor, are you alright? You're shaking," Victoria exclaimed, alarmed at the way he trembled against her.

"I was just ill, but you, Tori, diving all that way, saving Harry! You had a concussion, a broken arm! I went down to the Hospital Wing straight away when I could manage the walk, but you were still unconscious –" He sounded downright hysterical.

Victoria pulled back enough to look up at him. His pale face was flushed and his eyes were alight with emotion, "Professor, I really am alright. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have let me go if I wasn't."

Professor Lupin seemed to calm down slightly at this, "Of course she wouldn't," he mused, a faraway look in his eyes. He then motioned to a tray of food sitting beside a pile of parchment atop his desk, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Victoria answered, "Just a few minutes ago, right before Madame Pomfrey let me go."

An odd look crossed his face, "You came here first? To see me?"

Victoria nodded, shyly.

Professor Lupin beamed, "I'm flattered, Tori, I really am."

Victoria was unsure, but asked anyway, "Professor, would you mind if I stayed for a little?"

"Not at all," he said, still smiling, "Not at all." He went back to sit behind his desk and Victoria took the chair across from him. He conjured a teacup and prepared a cup for her, "So…" he began, waiting for her to start their conversation.

There were a lot of things she could talk about, but upon seeing how unbelievably frail he looked, despite his smile and glowing eyes, she avoided talking of Grims and voices heard only when Dementors were around, not wanting to distress him more than she already had, and instead Victoria began to talk eagerly about the next class unit.

Professor Lupin was completely oblivious to his student's successful attempt to be merciful.

**XxXxX**

The last half of term was busier than ever for Victoria.

Quidditch practice took on a nearly maniac overtone as Oliver Wood pushed his team harder to make up for their loss against Hufflepuff. Luckily for Gryffindor, three weeks after their defeat, Hufflepuff was crushed by Ravenclaw, enabling Gryffindor to remain in the running for the House Cup. However, this good fortune did not stop Oliver Wood from pushing his team, despite the fact that winter had fully set in. Twice, the other players, Katie Bell and Harry Potter to be specific, forced Oliver Wood to end practice early on account of Victoria's bright blue lips and near frostbitten fingers.

Both Professor Lupin and Professor Snape had been indignant when they found out, though through others means than by Victoria telling them. Victoria found it easier to calm down the defense professor, when she agreed to let him take her to the Hospital Wing. Professor Snape, who already despised Gryffindor Quidditch, was much harder to talk down, especially when Victoria mentioned that she got out of the cold sooner than she would have courtesy to the efforts of Harry Potter.

Nonetheless, although he still had several nasty things to say about Oliver Wood and Harry Potter, Professor Snape allowed Victoria to brew the menstrual cramp potion for Ginny again at the end of November. Victoria had forgotten her anger toward her friend when Ginny, upon seeing her in the Gryffindor common room after she'd been released from the Hospital Wing, gave her a warm hug.

So, she happily gathered up the ingredients for the Ginny's potion from the storeroom, and brought them over to her workspace. Victoria was surprised, though, to find that Professor Snape had left the room, leaving his own smoking cauldron.

Victoria, although wondering if it was the same he'd been brewing last month, was hesitant to snoop. She tried to crane her head to see what ingredients he'd laid out, but the blue smoke obscured them. Waiting a moment to see if Professor Snape would return, Victoria let her curiosity get the better of her as she crept up to the table where Professor Snape worked.

First, she got a good look at the potion in the cauldron. Victoria made a face, and then coughed as she breathed in the smoke. The mysterious potion was a dull brown and looked to have the consistency of sludge. Beside the cauldron, Professor Snape had laid out all his carefully prepared ingredients. Of about a dozen ingredients, there was only one that Victoria couldn't identify. It was a dark brown, roughly the size of her palm and appeared to be a pod of sorts. Picking it up to observe it closer however, Victoria could tell from its earthy texture that it was actually a root –

"Miss Thomas?"

Victoria dropped the root and hastily turned around. Professor Snape stood in the doorway into his private workroom. He eyed the root on the floor critically. Victoria said quickly, "Sir, I'm so sorry. I was just curious, I wanted to know –"

Professor Snape waved a hand and a vial flew into his hand, walking over to her, "Miss Thomas, you should know better than to handle an ingredient with out knowing its identity, especially since we've spent so many weeks on antidotes."

"Sir?" She said weakly, now understanding that the root was poisonous.

He handed her the vial, "You probably did not hold it long enough to do any damage, but as a precaution, drink this."

Victoria readily complied and drank the rather vile tasting solution. Professor Snape levitated the root onto the table, put on his dragonskin gloves, and began to cut the root into equal sizes. Victoria, still a little scared, but also still curious, asked, "Professor, the root, what is it?"

"Aconitum," he answered briskly. Victoria didn't recognize the Latin term, and sensing this, Professor Snape amended, "Monkshood."

"Oh, wolfsbane," Victoria clarified.

"Yes."

When he didn't continue the conversation, Victoria had to ask, especially since wolfsbane was incredibly poisonous, "Sir, what are you brewing?"

Professor Snape snapped, "Miss Thomas, you are more than capable than finding that out for yourself." Victoria recoiled a bit, and Professor Snape saw this, and much softer, said, "I can't _tell_ you everything, Tori." He then returned to his wolfsbane, now smirking, as if delighted.

Victoria found she hadn't time to go to the library in the days following the session with the mysterious potion. Ginny, with the aid of the potion, managed through another cycle, but just as she was recovering, Professor Lupin fell ill again, though she only assumed. This assumption came from the fact that Professor Snape once again substituted for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Through the windows, Victoria watched the snow blow violently from where she sat beside Ginny. She shivered involuntarily. She'd had Quidditch practice in that very weather the night before and currently, she still wasn't quite warm. The class around her chatted excitedly, eagerly anticipating today's class: dueling. Although most had gotten to try dueling at the club last year, Professor Lupin promised them a more complex lesson.

Victoria's gaze was drawn from the window when a ball of wadded parchment hit the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw the smirking face of Brett Montague from where he sat in the back with the other Slytherins –

The door in the back of the classroom slammed open and Professor Snape strode into the room, robes fluttering madly. He went to stand behind the podium, something that Professor Lupin never did, and addressed the class, "Professor Lupin has informed me that you are to duel one another in class today. So, all of you, out of your seats," the class obeyed wordlessly." Professor Snape flicked his wand and the desks and chairs moved to the sides of the classroom, some of them nearly hitting students. "Now, into pairs," he ordered.

At first the class just looked at him confused. They weren't actually supposed to duel today, just learn about it. Apparently, as he had with Professor Lupin's other classes, Professor Snape was deviating from the lesson plan.

Victoria turned to Ginny, only to find her friend shoved out of the way and her spot taken by none other than Brett Montague.

"Alright there, Thomas?" He grinned, wand already in hand.

Victoria made to go to Ginny, only to find her too with a Slytherin. Looking around the room, it was obvious that the Slytherins had come up with a plan to divide the class. Every Gryffindor, all eight of them, would be dueling a Slytherin.

"Now, spread into two lines, facing one another," Professor Snape said. All the Gryffindors silently took one side together. Victoria stood across from a smirking Montague. She chanced a look at Professor Snape, but he didn't meet her gaze as he looked out at the students expressionlessly. "Now bow," every student did so. "And…begin –"

At once, the room erupted.

Victoria had no time to observe, as Montague yelled, "_Furnunculus_!"

She ducked and cried, "_Tarantallegra!_" She hit her mark.

Montague, now dancing uncontrollably, red faced and humiliated as somebody laughed at him, tried "_Diffindo_!"

Victoria feels her robes rip across her shoulder and the sting of the spell cutting her skin. She looked up at the Slytherin, now scared. She didn't think she should risk angering Montague further if he was already willing to do her bodily harm.

The boy raised his wand once more, "_Diff _–"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Montague's wand flew from his hand and into Professor Snape's.

Now safe, Victoria checked on her friends: Aaron's nose was swollen to the size of an orange and Colin was on the ground, holding his head. Ginny was on the ground next to Colin. Her opponent, however, was being attacked by greenish bats.

Professor Snape raised his wand once more, "_Finite Incatatem_!" Most of the lingering effects of the students' magic disappeared, although, Victoria could still feel the pain from her shoulder.

"It seems," Professor Snape sneered, "That many of you have much to learn about dueling. Now," he waved his wand once more and the desks and chairs slid back into place, "Open your books to the chapter on dueling and write a twelve inch summary on its entirety, in your own words."

Victoria could sense the anger in the Gryffindors and the glee of the Slytherins, but all the students got back into their seats. Well, all of them but Victoria.

"Miss Thomas?" Professor Snape asked, neutrally.

Victoria was more than angry. She was infuriated. Professor Snape had broken his promise - he gave his word that he wouldn't act anymore. So, with as much respect as she could muster, Victoria said, "I'm bleeding."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed on her shoulder, and it must have been the first time he'd seen the blood, hidden as it was by her black robe, because his eyes widened momentarily, "You should go and see Madame Pomfrey."

Victoria nodded, somewhat mollified by Professor Snape's surprise over her injury picked up her bag, and made to leave the classroom.

As she closed the door behind her, she head Professor Snape announce, "Detention, Mr. Montague. I thought it unnecessary to instruct against actual injury, but apparently, I was wrong…" Victoria smiled and wondered why she'd ever doubted him.

Madame Pomfrey fussed over her for a long time. Since her concussion, Victoria found herself in the Hospital Wing often, though this was the first time for a non-Quidditch related injury.

When she was let out, there were only a few minutes of Defense left, so Victoria decided against going back to the opposite side of the school. Herbology, which followed Defense, was cancelled, so Victoria used her rare free time to go to the library as she had yet to find a potion that used wolfsbane.

In the potions section of the library, a part little visited, Victoria began to sift through some huge, ancient encyclopedias on plant potions ingredients. After searching through the indexes of half a dozen, trying all three names, she had yet to find a potion that used the root of the plant. All the encyclopedias warned readers to never use the plant, it being much too poisonous.

Victoria rethought her strategy, and came up with the theory that wolfsbane's uses other than poison might be a relatively new occurrence. She moved further down the shelf until she got to the section that held recent scholarly potions works. Carefully reading through the titles of the essays in each book, she found an article in _Journal of Potions Research_ from 1991 titled "Wolfsbane Potion."

Victoria skipped most of the article to look at the ingredient list to make sure that this was the mysterious potion. And in fact, every ingredient on the page had been on Professor Snape's work table a few short days ago. Turning over the page, Victoria read through the article, but froze as she read what the potion's purpose was in the introduction paragraph.

Rushing back over to the table where she'd put her bag, she all but threw the journal down. Victoria dug through her bag, looking for the Astronomy book she'd used earlier to finish her homework at study hall. Checking a few charts, she confirmed her suspicions.

For the past two months, Professor Snape had brewed the Wolfsbane Potion, only days before the full moon. It was reasonable possibility that Hogwarts was home to a werewolf.

**XxXxX**

Victoria only had the weekend to think about the werewolf at Hogwarts. She had, upon her discovery, checked out the journal with the article along with several general books on werewolves.

On Monday, she was dealt with a blow that effectively took her mind off of lycanthropy. That morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall went around to all the Gryffindors to take down the names of those staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday. After Victoria was the only one to give her name, her three friends looked around at each other.

"I thought you were staying?" Aaron asked Ginny.

"I stayed last year," Ginny replied. "Colin?"

"My Gran's fiftieth birthday party is over the holiday," Colin said.

"Well somebody has to stay," Ginny insisted.

"It's alright," Victoria said softly. She was heartbroken – her friends were arguing on who would have to stay behind with her, but also because she didn't have a _family_ to go home to.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. To her credit, she really did look upset.

Victoria nodded, "Yes." The rest of breakfast was uncomfortable.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon, Professor Lupin had noticed Victoria seemed upset and all her friends acted especially guilty. After class, he'd asked what was wrong and Victoria promised she'd stop in before Quidditch before hurrying off to Herbology.

At dinner, all of her friends apologized, but it didn't make Victoria feel any better. Only after she was in Professor Lupin's office and finished telling him the entire story, while crying, did Victoria feel any different.

Professor Lupin looked as distraught as she felt. Softly, he said, "Tori, I'm so sorry you have to spend the holiday here."

Victoria rubbed an eye with her palm, "I don't mind spending it at Hogwarts. I just wish I had somebody to spend it with. I mean, going home isn't really an option," she said, sniffing, trying not to think about her indifferent parents.

"Tori, I'm sorry about your parents –"

Victoria, upset and frustrated at her situation, interrupted, "Professor, stop being sorry. It's not your fault." Then, as an afterthought, she admitted, "They're not really my parents."

"They're not?" Professor Lupin asked, surprised.

"No. I heard them arguing after I got my Hogwarts letter and later my Mum told me that Professor Dumbledore brought me to them," she explained.

"I see," he said. Then, fidgeting uncharacteristically in his chair, he asked "Do you know who your parents are?"

Victoria shook her head, "No. But the Sorting Hat said I had a parent in Gryffindor and the other was in Slytherin. It said it was an odd match."

"Indeed," Professor Lupin said, nodding his head vaguely.

It was then that Victoria realized that she still had to get to Quidditch that night. "Professor," she said, "I have to go." She picked up Aaron's Horizon 7.

"Of course," he said. But before she walked out, he offered, "If you'd like, Tori, you could come visit me over the holidays. Whenever you'd like."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," Professor Lupin said, giving her a kind smile.

"Thank you," Victoria said with a teary-eyed one of her own.

The next two weeks went by quickly and all too soon, Victoria was in the common room, hugging her friends goodbye before watching them leave with the trunks, all set and ready for a happy holiday.

Not knowing what to do, Victoria went back up to the dorm, now empty as all the other girls had gone home, fully intending to go to sleep. When she was unable to do so, she pulled a book off the stack loaned from the library. She began _Not Really Human_ half interested, only to become thoroughly disgusted. The book documented the history of werewolf persecution, though on the side that believed wizards and witches cursed with Lycanthropy ought to be treated like animals. It included everything from traceable tattoos to outright euthanasia all the while faulting the 'legislation' that Britain currently relied on.

Putting aside that one, not quite finished because it had made her so upset, she started reading _Lycanthropy: Medicine and Magic_. The tone was completely clinical and vividly described the pain that lycanthropes experienced during transformation as well as the loss of their mind while a wolf.

Most of the other books followed along the patterns set by the other two: indifferent or prejudiced. And the more Victoria read, the less she saw lycanthropy through the eyes of the authors. She found herself wholly sympathetic to these poor people who suffered from a curse she'd only thought existed in fiction. Her feelings were also influenced by the fact that Professor Snape was brewing Wofsbane Potion, incredibly complex and used to help the lycanthrope retain his mind after transforming. He wouldn't do that if werewolves were monsters like the books said. Besides, Professor Dumbledore had to allow a werewolf to be here at Hogwarts, since he pretty much knew everything.

It was nearly dinner when Victoria had exhausted her pile of books. Before eating – she'd have to the way her growling stomach was demanding food – she decided to make a quick trip to the library. She walked through the eerily empty common room and down to the library. Victoria handed her books back to the librarian before going back to the section with the books on werewolves. Pulling some new ones out, she piled them into her arms before making her way to the check out desk. Unfortunately, she had to pass the library's only other occupants, Harry Potter and his two best friends.

Hermione Granger knocked over her ink well when she saw the books in Victoria's arms, "Werewolves?" The girl asked shakily.

Victoria, now knowledgeable to the prejudices werewolves faced, wasn't willing to give any hints that there might be one here at Hogwarts. She shrugged, "Yes."

"You're interested in them?" the other girl pressed.

Victoria shrugged once more and replied vaguely, "I don't know a lot about them, so I decided to do some reading over the holiday."

"Sounds like you, Hermione," Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, mumbled.

Hermione Granger ignored him, "Victoria, what –"

"Leave her alone, Hermione," Harry Potter said, "She'd just getting some books to read, right?" He asked, looking at Victoria, blushing a bit.

Hermione Granger sighed, "Honestly, Harry." She then looked at Victoria suspiciously.

Victoria stiffened and tried to get away the only way she knew how, "I know how to keep secrets."

Hermione Granger paled, "Alright then," and resumed reading her heavy tome.

Harry Potter looked back and forth between the girls before shaking his head and said, "See you later, Victoria."

"Okay," Victoria said, before leaving with her books.

In the week preceding Christmas, Victoria spilt her time between Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.

Most of the day was spent in the dungeons. Victoria had moved onto antidotes that required bases beyond water and these two part complex potions were tricky. She was also concurrently brewing presents for her three friends: for Ginny, the same perfume she'd gotten last year, Aaron, who'd been complaining about the onset of acne, would get a special lotion, and Colin would get a polish for his camera. Despite being busy brewing, Victoria didn't fail to notice Professor Snape prepare the Wolfsbane Potion once more. She didn't comment.

After exiting the dungeons and having a quick dinner, Victoria would go up to Professor Lupin's office where they'd have tea and dessert, most of which was inevitably chocolate flavored. They talked about books mostly. Victoria avoided burdening him with her problems, namely black dogs, Dementors, and werewolves. However, Thursday, Christmas Eve, while at dinner, a note arrived by owl from Professor Lupin calling off their appointment because he'd fallen ill once more.

Victoria decided to go back down to the dungeons, where with nothing more than a raised eyebrow, she was accepted by Professor Snape. She threw herself into brewing once more and unexpectedly, she found she'd rather be with Professor Lupin.

**XxXxX**

Victoria woke up late Christmas morning, at around eleven. There'd been no one to wake her and she'd stayed up late rereading _Wizards of the Labyrinth_. Stretching, she was surprised to find a pile of presents, more than last year, waiting for her at the end of the bed.

Opening the largest package first, she wasn't surprised to find a gold sweater with a Quaffle on it. There was also an assortment of baked goods and since she'd surely missed breakfast, she didn't feel guilty about having some of the cake. With the Weasley package was a Holyhead Harpies poster, definitely from Ginny since they were her favorite team.

Aaron had also sent her something Quidditch related: the glossy biography of German Chaser Hans Bucheim, World Cup wonder.

Colin sent her a picture of herself at the Quidditch tryouts in a frame he'd obviously made himself. Victoria thought it was cute.

Professor Snape had sent her this quarter's _Journal of Potion Research_, which had his article on the potential properties of shark stomach lining. He'd also gotten her a three year subscription.

Victoria wasn't surprised to find a present from Professor Lupin. She was then pleased when she opened the parcel to find an original edition of _Jane Eyre_. She didn't have a copy of her own, and having one from the early nineteenth century was especially special. It must have taken Professor Lupin forever to find this.

After she'd opened all the presents from her friends, she was left with one more. Curious, she opened it and found a bar of Honeydukes' famous fudge and an elastic red headband, one that was more sporty and practical than what she always wore. It came with a note,

_Victoria,_

_This one might be better for Quidditch. Also, I got you chocolate since it's your favorite._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Harry_

Victoria felt herself blush as she smiled at the letter feeling unusually giddy. She decided to save the elastic headband for the next match and instead wore, with the Weasley sweater which perfectly matched, the other headband given to her by Harry Potter.

**XxXxX**

Professor Lupin missed the Christmas feast, but Victoria saw, for the first time, the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. It was during that meal that Victoria decided against taking Divination next year. Soon enough, though, Professor Lupin was better and the pattern established before Christmas continued until next term with little variety and Victoria didn't mind.

The only thing that happened outside of the dungeon or Professor Snape's office was that Hermione Granger got Harry Potter's Firebolt, the best broomstick in the world, confiscated. Her two friends wouldn't speak to her, so Hermione had taken to sitting with Victoria at meals. The two came to a mutual, though silent truce to not mention lycanthropy.

Soon term resumed, and Victoria's friends came back.

Aaron, who had a nearly acne free face, ran to Victoria and gave her a tight hug, "Thank you!" He exclaimed.

"Let her breathe, Aaron," Ginny scolded him and he let go of Victoria.

Colin looked at her uncertainly, "Are you okay, Victoria?"

Victoria shrugged, "Yes, I guess. Have good holidays?" And since she was the one to ask, they didn't seem to feel guilty as they launched into their stories.

Quidditch and classes resumed. Oliver Wood had them preparing to take on Ravenclaw, who were shaping up to be the team to beat after they annihilated Hufflepuff. This belief was only reinforced when Slytherin, usually a powerhouse in its own right, barely managed to beat Ravenclaw.

The Sunday following the game, Victoria finished her homework sooner than expected and decided to visit Professor Lupin early. She needed advice on how to tell Professor Snape that Oliver Wood would have the team practicing five days a week until they played, and hopefully beat, Ravenclaw. The schedule had been rearranged to allow Harry Potter to work on his 'Dementor Problem,' so that day's practice was moved to Tuesdays with Saturdays being added for good measure.

Professor Lupin's door was already opened slightly, so she opened it fully, calling out, "Professor Lupin?"

What she saw stopped her cold. Professor Snape was there, watching with undisguised animosity as Professor Lupin drank from a goblet…a _smoking _goblet. It suddenly clicked: the Wolfsbane Potion, the illnesses that, looking back, always coincided with the full moon…Professor Lupin was the _werewolf_.

Both men were staring at her. Professor Snape looked smug whereas Professor Lupin looked panicked.

Victoria stuttered, "I-t's you. Y-you're t-the werewolf."

Professor Lupin looked devastated, and he, with urgency, tried to get her to understand, "Tori, now, this isn't –"

Professor Snape scoffed, "Of course, it is what is seems, Lupin."

Professor Lupin looked at the other man accusingly, "I can't believe…can't believe you told her."

"Hardly. She merely deduced it from her own inquires," turning to her, Professor Snape continued, "No doubt you found the article on Wolfsbane in the library after seeing me work with Aconitum, correct?" She nodded.

Anguished, Professor Lupin said, "You brewed it in front of her! You knew she'd figure it out!" And very quietly, he added, "You know what she means –"

"Save it, Lupin." Professor Snape sneered, "Since the headmaster prohibited me from outright telling her, I found it prudent that she discover what your _condition_ was through other means, especially considering how much time she spends in your company. Now she knows you for what you truly are: disgusting, dangerous –"

"But he's not, though," Victoria interrupted, now confused but still standing in the doorway, "He keeps his mind when he transforms with the Wolfsbane Potion, right?"

Professor Lupin nodded meekly, "I do."

Professor Snape glared at him, "True, but that doesn't keep you from becoming the wolf."

The defense teacher shook his head sadly.

"Does it really hurt as bad as the books say it does," Victoria said with so little tact that she noticed it herself, flinching.

"What books?" Professor Snape asked.

"The ones in the library. After I figured out the potion was for a werewolf, I read nearly every book in the section about them," Victoria explained.

Professor Lupin cringed, and rightly so. None of those books were particularly flattering. Morosely, he asked, "And what have you decided?"

Looking him directly in the eye, she countered, "You didn't answer my question."

Pain flitted across his face as he answered, "More than they could imagine."

Victoria found her eyes dampen as she considered how much pain her beloved professor went through every month. "Are you mad at me?" She asked through her tears.

Professor Lupin, alarmed that she was crying, went over to her hesitantly, as if she'd run away screaming, but was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked again.

"Whatever for?" He asked, holding her without any stiffness whatsoever, rubbing her back tenderly.

"For knowing your secret," Victoria told him.

Professor Lupin shushed her, "Of course not," then continued, "You don't hate me, do you?"

Victoria held him tighter, pressing her face into his neck, "No, professor. Never!" She only sobbed harder, honestly stricken over his curse but also glad that no matter what, she felt _safe_ in his arms.

Unnoticed by the two kneeling on the floor, Professor Snape left the room without another word or a single glance back.

**XxXxX**

It was obvious the next morning that Professor Snape was upset with Victoria. He, for the first time, criticized her potion during class. She was mortified, especially when the other students began to whisper and point. She was regarded as the best in their year. Ginny looked at her curiously, but Victoria kept silent. Although he had criticized her, Professor Snape hadn't taken points; there was hope fore her yet.

After class had been dismissed, Victoria stayed up and approached the teacher's desk, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" He said curtly, not looking up from the pile of homework he was straightening.

"You're mad at me," she stated.

Professor Snape looked up at her sharply, "I refuse to pretend to be pleased with your reckless behavior, Miss Thomas. You may be sympathetic, but that does not make being friendly with a werewolf less foolhardy, less thoughtless –"

"He's not dangerous," Victoria insisted.

Professor Snape stood up and towered over her, "You think you know what he is capable of? Well, I'll tell you – while we were at school, one of Lupin's friends thought it would be funny if I stumbled across your precious professor after he had transformed. I would have died, if it were not for –"

Victoria interrupted him again, "But he couldn't have known!"

"So he says," Professor Snape countered, "His lack of control does not excuse his actions. In fact, it only makes him more dangerous. He should not be here, with children –"

"He's my friend!" Victoria cried, nearly in tears. She'd never fought with Professor Snape before, but facing the full force of his wrath…Victoria wondered how Harry Potter survived it.

"Your friend! Did he tell you he was a werewolf?" Professor Snape seethed, "Has he told you that his best friend, the one how tried to kill me all those years ago, was none other than Sirius Black!"

Victoria, now crying, practically ignored his last argument, for she was recalling one of Ginny's worries, one she'd brought up months ago, and realized what might happen, "Please, sir – I can't," Victoria sobbed, "You can't – I can't – I can't choose, don't make me, please…" She looked up at Professor Snape.

He didn't say anything, but looked at her with a curious, but deep look. He sighed and deflated, "No, Tori, I will not make you choose. It would not be fair to you. You have done nothing wrong."

Victoria nodded, wiping her puffy eyes.

"Just…just be careful," Professor Snape asked.

She nodded again, soberly.

"Now," he conjured a handkerchief and offered it to an accepting Victoria, "Did you require anything else, Miss Thomas?"

Reluctantly, Victoria told him about Oliver Wood's new training schedule. Astonishingly, Professor Snape merely asked when would work best for her. Her second session was shifted once more, though to Saturday morning this time.

With all the Quidditch practice, Victoria barely had enough time to complete all her homework. Although she was nervous about the match against Ravenclaw, Victoria was relieved as well; it would mark the end of the extra practice.

The practice before the game left Victoria, and the whole team it seemed, feeling particularly inspired. Professor McGonagall had relinquished Harry Potter's Firebolt and he preformed spectacularly that evening. Even Oliver Wood could find nothing to fault with his team.

As she dismounted, Victoria heard somebody call out to her, "Want a go, Victoria?"

She turned to see Harry Potter and his friend, Ron Weasley. Knowing he must be talking about his new Firebolt, Victoria hesitated, "I don't know –"

"Ah, Harry, come on. You've got to let me go first," Ron Weasley said.

Harry Potter didn't respond, so Victoria said, "It's alright. I don't have to."

Ron Weasley took the Firebolt, mounted it, and was off.

Harry Potter came over to stand by Victoria as they watch the red headed boy zoom across the pitch. "I've sorted my Dementor problem," he informed her.

She smiled, "That's great, Harry."

"I've been meeting with Professor Lupin. He's brilliant, isn't he?"

"The very best," Victoria proclaimed earnestly.

Blushing, he changed the subject and said conversationally, "You were really good tonight."

"Not as good as you with your Firebolt," Victoria said, modestly. Her stomach was fluttering again.

Harry Potter shrugged, "No, you really were. Good brooms are nothing next to talent."

"Which you have," Victoria insisted, feeling her own face flush.

"You too," he said, running a hand through his hair, something he did while he was nervous. He tried to make it lay flat, but he never could manage it.

Victoria was spared from giving a response because Madame Hooch, who'd been supervising their practices, awoke, furious at them for letting her sleep and for staying out past nightfall. She shepherded the students back to the school and the whole way, Ron Weasley talking about the superior qualities of the Firebolt. Harry Potter kept glancing to the left, giving Victoria quick looks. She didn't look back; she was sure her face was bright red and she wasn't able to keep a small smile of her face.

Then Harry Potter kept his eyes on her, and Victoria finally looked at him. He suddenly stopped and it was then that she realized that he was looking at something behind her. Victoria followed his gaze and saw what had him frozen – it was a pair of large gray eyes, shining brightly, menacingly from the darkness.

Ron Weasley, curious, lighted his wand, but all that was revealed was a huge, ginger cat. Victoria recognized it as belonging to Hermione Granger, as did Ron Weasley, who was instantly furious. According to Ginny, Hermione Granger's cat, Crookshanks, was suspected of eating Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers.

Victoria drowned out his fury and exchanged glances with Harry Potter. One look confirmed what her rapidly beating heart already knew: those eyes didn't belong to a cat.

**XxXxX**

When Victoria walked down to the Great Hall the next morning, it was immediately apparent that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had a new star, and it wasn't one of the seven players. Sitting there, in the very center of the table, surrounded by adoring fans, was Harry Potter's Firebolt.

Soon, the team, after a hearty breakfast, walked through the clear, cool morning to the locker rooms. There, Victoria changed out of her school robes and into her Quidditch ones. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the red elastic headband she'd gotten from Harry Potter. She looked at the boy, but saw that he was busy putting his wand into his shirt. Victoria raised an eyebrow, but turned he attention to Oliver Wood, who was ready to give his pep talk. "You know what we've got to do," he said. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just – Just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

The team left the locker rooms for the pitch and was greeted with deafening cheers. Victoria got into position and mounted her broom. Oliver Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain. Madame Pomfrey blew her whistle on one, and all fourteen players were off, Harry Potter faster than anybody else.

Victoria received the Quaffle from Angelina Johnson, than quickly passed it off to Katie Bell. She then realized that although the weather was perfect, some things could be nearly as distracting, like Lee Jordan's commentary. He was best friends with the Weasley twins – one of which just saved her from a Bludger – and was currently trying to advertise the Firebolt despite Professor McGonagall's scolding.

Katie Bell scored the first goal, and the three girls kept scoring, four by Victoria, as they focused on the Quaffle while the Beaters headed off Bludgers and the Seekers weaved in and out of the game, ever watchful for the elusive Snitch. The score: Gryffindor, eighty, to Ravenclaw's zero.

Unfortunately, Ravenclaw made three goals, and the Gryffindor's breathing room was gone. Victoria was in possession of the Quaffle, racing for the Ravenclaw goal posts, tuning out Lee Jordan's commentary on Harry Potter and the other Seeker, when a girl cried out, "Oh!"

Only after she had scored did Victoria turn around. Three Dementors had come onto the field, all looking up at Harry Potter, who, without stopping, whipped out his wand, yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!" shot something silvery at the Dementors, and without pulling up from his dive even a little, caught the Snitch.

It was silent for a beat, and then the red section of the stadium erupted. Victoria joined her fellow teammates in racing toward Harry Potter and grasping him in a group hug.

"That's my boy!" Oliver Wood screamed again and again. One of the twins was holding Harry Potter tight. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson both kissed him. Victoria, hesitating for a moment, also leaned over and, blushing, pecked Harry Potter's cheek shyly, probably longer than she should have. The boy, already smiling, grinned so widely, his face almost spilt and went bright red as the team descended to the ground, where their fellow Gryffindors descended upon them.

Aaron picked Victoria up her waist and swung her as best he could with the crowd. Colin caught her when Aaron lost his grip and nearly dropped her. Others, Gryffindors Victoria didn't know the names of, began to clap her on the back, shake her hand, or ruffle her hair. At that, Victoria shooed the hands away and righted the elastic headband.

One of the Weasley twins yelled, "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

The team led the way, and once in the common room, someone turned on a wizard radio and the party started.

Victoria stayed with the team first, and received the collective praise, but it was obvious that Harry Potter was the hero of the day. Throughout it all, Victoria couldn't keep from smiling. They still had a chance to win the Quidditch Cup! As evening came, the Weasleys arrived with treats for all, and grabbing a fizzy drink, Victoria slipped away to where Aaron and Colin were talking to some first years.

Aaron threw his arm around her shoulder, "You were brilliant!" He gushed.

Victoria smiled, embarrassed and took a sip of the drink, making a face at its weird pumpkin flavor. It was then she noticed something, "Where's Ginny?"

Colin looked conflicted, but Aaron shrugged, "She went up to the dormitory."

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Don't know," Aaron said, "She looked sick." Victoria quickly went through her mental calendar: Ginny's period ended two days ago. And unavoidably, she remembered the next full moon was in two weeks.

"Or upset," Colin suggested softly, though there was no need. At this point, the first years had moved away.

"Upset? Why?" Victoria asked.

It was Colin's turn to shrug.

Victoria couldn't stand to enjoy the victory and party when something was bothering Ginny. So giving her drink to Aaron with a, "You can finish this," Victoria left the common room for their dormitory.

There, she found Ginny sitting on her bed. The red head turned around when Victoria walked in and glared, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Ginny?" Victoria asked.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to _you_," Ginny said, turning her gaze back to the wall.

Confused, Victoria asked, "Ginny, are you mad at me?"

"Don't sound so surprised. You're the smartest in our year, so why don't you use that big brain of yours."

"Ginny," Victoria began meekly, "I don't know –"

"You knew I liked him and you kissed him! I know you like him too!" Ginny exploded, turning and standing.

"Ginny, Katie and Angelina kissed him –"

"But they don't like him like that," Ginny said bitterly, "Not like you do!"

"Ginny," Victoria started.

"Do you?" Ginny interrupted.

"Ginny –"

"You do, don't you?" Ginny demanded.

Victoria couldn't deny it. She'd refused to label it, but she knew why her stomach fluttered every time she talked to, saw, or thought of Harry Potter. Victoria had a crush on the Boy Who Lived.

At her friend's silent affirmation, Ginny's face crumbled and she said miserably, "How could you? I thought you were my friend."

"Ginny, I am your friend –" Victoria tried to tell her, but Ginny rushed past her, crying, and into the bathroom. The door was locked, the click echoing in the nearly empty dormitory.

Victoria could still here the party, but now there didn't seem to be anything to celebrate, so she crawled into bed and, listening to Ginny sobbing from in the bathroom, cried herself to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Victoria awoke when she heard someone yelling. It sounded like it was coming from the common room. The other girls in the dormitory were also waking up.

From the darkness, Cynthia Kincaid announced, "Let's see what's wrong."

She didn't respond, but Victoria fumbled her way through the darkness, feeling stiff from having fallen asleep awkwardly, and followed the silhouettes of Cynthia and Sarah Clippenger from the room. Victoria didn't see or hear Ginny.

Coming down the staircase, Cynthia, upon seeing that the second year boys were responsible for the noise, said, "Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

From behind them, one of the Weasley twins asked, "Excellent, are we carrying on?"

Victoria deduced that the party only ended when Professor McGonagall demanded it end.

The Head Boy, Percy Weasley, came down the stairs, pushing aside people, and ordered authoritatively, "Everyone back upstairs!"

Ron Weasley, who looked white as a sheet and was sweating profusely and breathing loudly, said, "Percy, Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

Everyone grew quiet instantly, except Victoria who drew in a deep shuddering breathe. Several heads turned toward her, including Harry Potter, who looked confused to see her still in her Quidditch robes, but Victoria ignored them all. Between Quidditch and schoolwork, she effectively forgotten about Sirius Black, but if he'd really gotten into the tower, threatened Ron Weasley –

"Nonsense! You had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare –" Percy Weasley tried to tell his brother.

Ron Weasley wouldn't give in, "I'm telling you –"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall interrupted as she walked through the portrait hole. She was in a tartan dressing gown and her hair held with a night cap. She looked around the room, "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

The Head Boy defended himself, "I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor! I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare –"

Ron Weasley snapped, and Victoria cringed – he and Ginny had the same temper – " It wasn't a nightmare! Professor, I woke up, and Sirius Black was standing over me, holding a knife!" The boy yelled.

Professor McGonagall scoffed in disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron Weasley yelled. He pointed at the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the Fat Lady's little liked replacement. The knight liked to change the password daily, so nearly every night, a cluster of Gryffindors would find themselves shut out from their own tower and would have to wait for some other Gryffindor to let them in.

Professor McGonagall left the common room to speak to Sir Cadogan, her Gryffindors listening in. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" The professor asked.

"Certainly, good lady," the portrait answered in the affirmative.

After a moment of shock, Professor McGonagall sputtered, "You – you did? But – but the password!"

Sir Cadogan explained, "He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall returned, face tight, white, and deathly serious, and she slowly asked, "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Third year Neville Longbottom raised his hand.

**XxXxX**

After Sirius Black slipped into Gryffindor Tower and escaped once more, there were some changes in Gryffindor House. The Fat Lady returned, but only with a pair of troll bodyguards. Neville Longbottom, in addition to the punishment doled out by Professor McGonagall, had received a Howler from his grandmother. It was forbidden to give him the current password, so other Gryffindors had to let him in. On more than one occasion, it was Victoria.

There were also shifts within Victoria's group of friends. It was apparent that Ginny and Victoria were no longer speaking, and not because of a lack of effort on Victoria's part. No matter how she pleaded, Ginny wouldn't forgive her. And her cold shoulder was too obvious for the boys to not notice.

After a particularly icy Monday morning, the boys cornered Victoria on the way to History of Magic.

"What's wrong with you and Ginny?" Colin asked.

Victoria hesitated telling them what had happened; it would mean admitting to liking Harry Potter and Victoria wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to know. The only thing that got her to divulge her secret was the firm belief that perhaps the boys could help mend the girls' tattered friendship.

When she'd finished, Aaron asked her incredulously, "You like Harry Potter?"

Victoria nodded, blushing.

"Huh, I wouldn't have guessed," Aaron said.

"I thought it was obvious," she said.

Aaron elaborated, "But you're always shy and blushing with everything. You're like Ginny is around Harry Potter nearly all the time."

"Aaron," Colin scolded, and then he shifted uncomfortably, "She did like him first, though. Everybody knows that, even Harry, I'm sure."

Victoria sighed, telling them what she had tried explaining to Ginny, "It isn't on purpose. It's not as if I can help it…it just happened."

"True," Colin agreed.

"And it's not as if Victoria's mad at Ginny for liking him too," Aaron pointed out.

Colin nodded, and as they walked to Professor Binns's classroom, the boys decided to not pick sides, but it was apparent they weren't mad with Victoria since their reason to remain neutral was to "– avoid upsetting Ginny." Once there, they sat in their regular seats. Even though there was no one talked other than Professor Binns, it was evident that Ginny was giving Victoria the cold shoulder.

And Ginny wasn't the only one.

When Victoria went to her potions sessions that Tuesday, she could plainly see that Professor Snape was grumpier than usual. Opening _Descriptions of the Deadliest_ _Drafts_, she said, "Faust's Antidote tonight, sir?"

Professor Snape said curtly, "Yes." He didn't look at her.

Victoria didn't move. "Professor, is something wrong?" she asked him.

"It is obvious that you would rather ask questions than brew, Miss Thomas. Perhaps there is somewhere else you would rather be," he snapped, slamming the fourth year textbook open.

"Sir?" Victoria questioned.

"You are not stupid, Miss Thomas," he said.

Victoria was struck with a bout of déjà vu, "Sir?" she asked quietly.

"Of all the foolish things you could have done, Miss Thomas, you have decided on the most idiotic. You should know better than to have a crush on _Potter_," he seethed, now looking at her, eye alight with anger.

"How –" She began.

"I have suspected for a while, Miss Thomas. I hoped I was mistaken, but your kiss on the match Saturday proved otherwise," he said coldly. "It is clear to me, and you make no effort to deny it."

Victoria hung her head in wordless admission.

Professor Snape continued ranting, "If anything is worse than being friendly to a werewolf, it is you and Harry Potter linked romantically."

Victoria pleaded, "We're only friends!"

"But you want to be more?" He asked.

Blushing, she reiterated, "We're only friends."

"And since when have you been _friends_ with Potter?" He demanded.

"We're on the same team and he's always been very nice –"

"So for months now?" Professor Snape said, answering his own question.

She pointed out, "He's never not wanted to be friends with me because I'm friends with you. And neither has Professor Lupin!"

"You, Miss Thomas, are my student, not my friend!" Professor Snape spat.

Hurt, Victoria lashed out, "Then why do you care who I like at all then?"

Professor Snape stood up and said in a slow, hateful voice, "Leave, Miss Thomas."

Victoria was surprised and upset with herself. She very rarely acted on impulse because when she did, it was bound to end like this. Professor Snape had never dismissed her. "Please, sir," she tried, feeling the tears coming.

"Leave!"

Victoria grabbed her bag and fled. She didn't stop until she reached Professor Lupin's office and threw open the door, startling said professor.

It took a long while and two cups of tea, but Professor Lupin managed to coax the story from Victoria: two of her dearest friends _hated_ her because she liked Harry Potter.

When he looked at her oddly after she'd finished, Victoria felt the tears come on once more as she cried, "Oh, no! Not you too!"

Professor Lupin reassured her, "Tori, by no means do I hate you. And I quite like Harry myself, though in a much different way than you do…" He looked uncomfortable.

"Professor?" Victoria questioned.

"It's just…I'm rather protective of you. I don't like the idea of you with any boy," He admitted, frowning. "Besides, aren't you a little young?"

"Professor, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything like that. Anyway, he doesn't think about me like that."

Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…you're friends though, right?"

Victoria's breathe hitched, she'd remembered why she'd come here, "Professor Snape and Ginny hate me," she lamented.

"I'm sure they don't hate you. Ginny's a twelve year old girl who's discovered that her best friend likes the same boy she does. But at your age, things like that are passing. Eventually, she'll realize that no boy is more important than friendship," Professor Lupin said sagely.

"And Professor Snape?"

"I'm sure he'll come around," Professor Lupin comforted.

"I really hope so, but…it seems all we've done this year is argued. It didn't happen last year," Victoria said.

"I'm afraid I'm to blame for that," he said, guiltily.

Victoria nodded, "He really doesn't like you, does he?"

"No," Professor Lupin said, "Nor did he when we were in school together. Did you know that?"

Victoria nodded again, though this time more slowly.

"You did?" Professor Lupin said in disbelief. His face fell as he realized, "He told you what happened, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," she said.

"Oh," was all he said, looking into his empty teacup miserably.

Victoria got up and walked around to the other side of the desk and said with a sad smile, "Professor, I'm not like my friends. I don't get mad at people for things they can't control."

Professor Lupin smiled and looked at her with something akin to admiration, "Of course."

**XxXxX**

The rest of February was very wretched for Victoria. Ginny wouldn't speak to her, Colin and Aaron were around only half as much because they divided their time between their feuding friends, and there were no more potions sessions since Professor Snape refused to have anything to do with her.

Mercifully, the misery wasn't permitted to endure.

Just after March began, Victoria, coming back from a particularly arduous Quidditch practice, was informed by worried Colin and Aaron that Ginny had been nearly green after dinner and hadn't come back down from the dormitory.

At once, Victoria knew what was wrong. She promised the boys she'd help and retreated to the dormitory. One look at Ginny's figure, lying curled up atop her comforter, led Victoria to open her trunk and pull out her little cauldron. She pulled out a packet of ingredients, the one for the menstrual potion – Professor Snape hadn't wanted to waste anymore of their sessions on this one potion, so he gave Victoria the means to make it on her own weeks ago – and with water from the bathroom, commenced brewing.

A little less than three quarters of an hour later, the potion was the perfect amber color and Victoria ladled the proper dosage into a glass. She approached Ginny's bed, "Ginny?"

Expectedly, Ginny said nothing.

Victoria said to her still friend, "Ginny? I know you're on your period and I know you're having cramps, so I made the potion, it's here on –"

Victoria meant to put the glass on the bedside table, but Ginny flung an arm out. Victoria handed it to her and watched as Ginny half sat up and downed the brew. Ginny didn't say anything, but handed the glass back, stared at Victoria for several long moments, before she rolled over back into bed, huddling herself.

After cleaning up, Victoria went back downstairs and told the boys that Ginny would be fine.

The next morning, as Victoria made to leave the dormitory, Ginny called her back, "Victoria?"

She turned around and saw Ginny lingering by her bed, clutching her bag nervously, "Ginny?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for, you know…" Ginny trailed off.

Victoria gave a friendly smile, "No problem."

"But, I was wondering, why though? I've been so awful to you," Ginny said, looking genuinely repentant.

Victoria sighed, and remembered what Professor Lupin said weeks ago, "Our friendship's more important than a boy." And she meant it.

"Oh, Victoria," Ginny began guiltily, "I'm sorry, it's just I really do like him, and I'm jealous of you. You're on the team with him and you two are friends. You can talk to him without breaking something or blushing."

"I blush every time, actually," Victoria admitted.

Ginny sighed heavily, "Listen, I know you like him too…and it's probably better that way. He's so cool and nice…I know he'll never like me like that."

"Ginny," Victoria said, and no matter how much it hurt herself to say it, told her friend, "Of course he could. You're pretty, smart, and fun. He'd be crazy to not like you."

Ginny smiled, "I could say the same thing about you."

Victoria shrugged, not sure if she quite believed her friend.

Ginny grew serious once more, "Can you forgive me, Victoria?"

"Of course," Victoria said earnestly.

The two girls went down arm in arm, stunning, the two boys who then did little to hide their happiness over the girl's reconciliation.

Professor Snape seemed to consider making peace with Victoria in class that day, perhaps because he saw how she'd patched things up with Ginny, for after he'd dismissed everyone, he called out, "Miss Thomas?" She stayed and he waited until everyone had left before he commented, "You and Miss Weasley appeared to have reconciled."

Victoria answered honestly, "She realized that a boy isn't worth our friendship."

Professor Snape actually looked somewhat ashamed, or at least, Victoria interpreted his expression as such, "As I should of."

Victoria didn't reply.

"Tori…" Professor Snape leaned against his arm on his desk and almost appeared to fidget, "You know better than most why I hate Potter –"

"His dad saved your life," she interrupted softly.

He clenched his jaw, "Among _many_ other things…but know this: I do not like Potter and I am certain nothing will change that. If you were ever to become _involved_ with him, I would not hesitate to voice my disapproval…but I will not let it interfere with our friendship. However, I expect the same in return, Tori."

"Of course, Professor," she promised, "You don't know how miserable I've been without you this month."

"Likewise, Miss Thomas," he revealed. "Now, you should not be tardy for Transfiguration again. Professor McGonagall may accuse me of sabotage," Professor Snape said dryly. He was referring to the highly anticipated Quidditch final where his Slytherins would play the Gryffindors.

"Never, Professor," Victoria said, backing away slowly to the door, "Can we meet Friday night?"

"Of course. We'll resume our regular schedule until your captain decides to let Quidditch rule your life once more," Professor Snape said, giving her one of his very rare, very much coveted smiled.

The next evening, Victoria was walking back from the library, where she'd returned some due books, when Harry Potter called out her name.

Turning, she saw him, tried to control nerves that twisted in her summer region, and noticed he looked pale, "Oh, Harry! Are you alright?"

"What?" He asked, and then waved his hand dismissively, "Dememtor lessons with Lupin. But that's not what I wanted to talk about," He ran a hand through his hair, "Victoria, there's something about Lupin, something you should know –"

She raised a hand to stop him and said quickly, "Harry, it's alright. I already know."

"You do?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yes. I've known for a few months now," she clarified.

"Oh," he said, "How'd you find out?"

"I pretty much figured it out. And you?" Victoria asked.

"I overheard Lupin and Snape talking about it, or rather, arguing about it," Harry Potter explained.

She sighed, "Of course." Then she said seriously, "Harry, you can't tell anybody. It would be very bad for Professor Lupin if this got out."

"Really? I don't really think it would be bad at all," Harry Potter said.

"Harry, people can be really prejudiced about this," She tried to reason with him, "He's a really good person and I don't want to see him treated badly for something that it isn't his fault."

"It wasn't?" he said slowly, as if confused.

"Of course not, Harry," Victoria said, a bit patronizing.

"If you say so. I promise though, I won't say anything," he agreed. "Are you heading back to the common room?" He asked. She nodded and let him lead the way. They both nervously messed with their hair before Harry Potter asked, "How come you want everyone to think you're Muggleborn?"

Victoria stopped, "What?"

"Those Muggles you told me about in Kings Cross last year, they're not your real parents," he elaborated.

"No they're not…how'd you find out?" she asked.

Harry Potter looked at her oddly, "Like I said, Lupin and Snape."

Victoria had absolutely no idea how her parentage could be relevant in a conversation about Professor Lupin's lycanthropy. Shrugging and resuming walking she offered, "Okay." They finished walking to the common room in confused, awkward silence.

**XxXxX**

Victoria was very happy to be friends with Professor Snape once more. Before the Easter holiday, Victoria and all the other second years had to choose which electives to take next year. After weighing the advice of both Professor Lupin and Professor Snape, she decided on Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Aaron, Colin, Ginny all chose Care of Magical Creatures as well, but decided on Divination over Ancient Runes. Victoria, although she would miss her friends, decided she would rather miss out on Divination, especially after meeting Professor Trelawney and having to listen to Professor Snape ridicule her subject during their sessions.

Their 'holiday' proved to be a misnomer. The professors, in order to prepare their students for the rapidly approaching final exams, had piled on the homework. Between that and Quidditch, the 'holiday' was just another busy week for Victoria.

Oliver Wood, in preparation for the Quidditch final, once again had his team practice every night. He pushed Harry Potter and the Chasers especially hard. Slytherin was leading in the tournament by two hundred points, so Gryffindor had to be up by more than fifty before Harry Potter could catch the Snitch. Otherwise, they'd win the game, but lose the cup.

The match was set for the Saturday after the holidays. During the week prior, the rival between the two houses reached an unprecedented high. Small fights broke out in the hallway and several students ended up in the hospital wing. No member of the Gryffindor team was allowed to walk the corridors alone, especially Harry Potter.

The night before the Quidditch final, Oliver Wood sent the players to bed early, in hopes of getting a good night's sleep.

The next morning, the team walked into the Great Hall together, receiving applause not only from their house, but from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Slytherins hissed loudly, and it was then that Victoria noticed something.

She pointed out, "Oliver, what happened to the other Slytherin Chaser?"

Oliver Wood's eyes narrowed, "He, uh, apparently was injured."

"Which means," Harry Potter butted in angrily, "They've replaced him with Montague hoping to intimidate you."

Whispering over her breakfast, which no longer seemed appetizing, Victoria admitted to Harry Potter, who'd sat next to her, "Harry, I think it might be working."

"Don't let him get to you. Anyway, I know exactly how you feel," he said. Both of them looked over at Draco Malfoy, who looked particularly white today. Harry Potter bumped her shoulder reassuringly, then blushed, "Don't worry about it, Victoria. You're a brilliant Chaser."

Victoria blushed and shook her head.

Harry Potter made to respond, but Oliver Wood gathered the team to walk out to the pitch. Once there, they changed into the robes – and Victoria exchanging her black plastic headband for the elastic red one – before they made their way out onto the field where they were greeted with the wild crowd.

Lee Jordan began his commentary, "And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Thomas, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts had seen in a good few years –" The Slytherins booed, " – And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill –" And more booing. Victoria gulped as she saw Brett Montague walk out onto the field, massive, his black hair in his eyes, which, along with his mouth, were both smirking at her.

The captains shook hands, everybody mounted their brooms, and on Madame Hooch's whistle, the game began.

Victoria was first to get the Quaffle and, easily weaving through the other players, made to the Slytherin goal posts, took aim, threw – only to have it intercepted by a Slytherin. Soon though, Angelina Johnson was in possession and she scored. In response, the Slytherin captain nearly knocked her off her broom and in retaliation, one of the Weasleys threw his Beater's club at the captain's head. A penalty was rewarded to both teams. Victoria was to take it and YES! The crowd cheered as her shot made it past the Keeper. Oliver Wood saved the Slytherin's penalty shot. Gryffindor was up by twenty points.

The Quaffle was going back in forth between the two teams without making it near a goal post when Montague decided to play dirty. He grabbed Katie Bell by her head and she nearly fell from her broom. Luckily, she managed to stay on and make her penalty shot. Gryffindor was up by thirty points.

Then Slytherin scored. Gryfindor was up by only twenty points once more.

Slytherin continued to play dirty. Victoria was hit upside the back of the head by a Slytherin Beater, who claimed he thought her head was a Bludger. A Weasley twin elbowed him in the face. Penalties were awarded to each team again, though only Victoria got hers past the Keeper. Gryffindor was up by thirty points again.

Katie Bell scored, but Oliver Wood took both Bludgers in the stomach. Angelina took the penalty shot and made it. Gryffindor was up by fifty points.

A Slytherin Chaser dropped the Quaffle to avoid a Budger sent his way by one of the Weasleys and Victoria caught it and scored again. Gryffindor was up by sixty.

Everyone's attention turned to Harry Potter. Gryffindor was ahead by enough and he could now seriously look for the Snitch. And he must have seen it because the entire school cheered him on as he dived, arm out – he stopped. Draco Malfoy had grabbed the back of Harry's Firebolt, keeping him from the Snitch.

At once Madame Hooch, Lee Jordan, and Professor McGonagall's indignant cries could be heard across the stadium. Victoria took the penalty, but in her fury, missed the goal. Then after that, Montague scored. Gryffindor was up by only fifty points once more.

Knowing they needed one more goal to win, wanting desperately to get back at Montague and redeem herself, Victoria quickly took possession of the Quaffle and pushed Aaron's Horizon 7 as fast as it would go –

"Victoria Thomas gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Victoria, COME ON!"

– she could sense the Slytherins come up behind her, and Montague called out, "We'll get you, Thomas!" Victoria pressed forward and heard a startled cry from behind her. She didn't bother looking back, she had a clear shot, and…it was in! Gryffindor was up by sixty again.

Then with baited breathe, the entire stadium watched as Harry Potter dived, way behind Draco Malfoy who'd already seen the Snitch and nearly had it in his grasp. But with the Firebolt, Harry Potter easily caught up and caught the Snitch.

The crowd erupted. Victoria, along with the rest of the team sped toward Harry Potter and they all embraced awkwardly in the air. Victoria found herself sandwiched between a Weasley and Harry Potter, who'd wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling off her broom. She could feel the beating of the Snitch against her back. The team crying and yelling exuberantly finally descended.

There, they were attacked by the red clad tide. Aaron reached Victoria first and swung her around again, screaming incoherently, face bright red, glasses askew. Ginny and Colin also managed to hug her before she, with the rest of the team, was hoisted onto the shoulders of other Gryffindors.

Professor Dumbledore, smiling, awarded the Quidditch Cup, and as Harry Potter lifted the trophy into the air, grinning madly, Victoria surprised herself by hoping, irrelevantly and for the first time, that she and Harry Potter, with his very nice smile, might someday be more than just friends.

**XxXxX**

The exhilaration of winning the Quidditch Cup could only last so long. With the Quidditch season over, the students were given more work than ever. And as the weather became warmer and spring was in full swing, everybody stayed in inside to study.

Faster than Victoria could have believed, exam week came and passed. Afterwards, her friends celebrated, anxious for summer. Victoria, on the other hand, wished it all hadn't gone so fast. Summer meant going back to Owlhill, back to her parents who would lock her up in the house and then ignore her.

Feeling the dread set in and unable to shake it loose even after an afternoon of light-hearted frolicking with Aaron, Colin, and Ginny, Victoria sought Professor Lupin that warm June evening.

His door was open, so Victoria walked in, "Professor Lupin?"

Professor Lupin, who'd been studying a piece of parchment with great interest, looked up and sighed, "Victoria, you shouldn't be here tonight," he motioned to the untouched goblet smoking on his desk.

"And you should drink your potion," she responded taking a seat in front of his desk.

He made a face, "I should, shouldn't I?" Professor Lupin looked back down at the parchment. He frowned and muttered, "So foolish…James…" He then returned his gaze to Victoria and asked, "What can I help you with, Tori?"

"I don't want term to end," she admitted.

"Why not? Surely, you want a break after being so busy."

Victoria shrugged, "I'd rather be busy," and then she added, softly, "I don't want to go back to Owlhill."

"You don't?" Professor Lupin asked sincerely.

She shook her head, "No…it's so miserable…so lonely."

"Perhaps you won't be," he said, then reached out to over her hand with one of his own, took an deep breathe, "Tori…there's something I should tell you…I –" He glanced down momentarily, and then froze. His pale face then lost all of its remaining color and he shot from his seat, knocking over his potion, and ran from the room.

Victoria stared at the sludgy brown mess in horror. He hadn't taken his potion_ – he wasn't safe!_ She barely had time to think before her body automatically began following Professor Lupin. He was running so very fast, but Victoria pushed her little legs and kept herself from losing him from sight. He ran down the many staircases, out of the schools front doors, and across the ground, his tattered robes whipping about. Victoria had never seen him so blindly driven before. She glanced up and saw the watercolor sky that marked the prelude to evening. The full moon would rise soon, and Professor Lupin wasn't _safe_.

As he approached the large and violent Whomping Willow, Victoria panted out, "Pro – professor Lupin!"

He didn't respond, but merely pointed his wand at the tree, "_Immobulus_!" And the tree's branches, which a moment ago had been twitching with the stirrings of anger, froze in place. Professor Lupin sprinted toward the massive tree's trunk – Victoria following – and he crouched down and slid into a well concealed hole among the roots.

Victoria slipped in after, and crawled after Professor Lupin. She was confused and concerned; she'd never seen him this singularly consumed by anything before. When they emerged from the dark tunnel into a dank room littered with broken furniture, Victoria gripped Professor Lupin's robes, hard, "Professor! What's –"

But he was determined, and interrupted, his eyes glowing oddly against his bloodless face, "Tori, we need to help –"

"We're up here!" A girl screamed from above them, "We're up here – Sirius Black – quick!"

Professor Lupin shot off once more and Victoria called out, fruitlessly, "Professor, the moon, your potion!" But he was already halfway up the dusty stairs. Heart beating rapidly at the thought of how dangerous Professor Lupin would be in a short while and at how Sirius Black was there, just upstairs, she bravely followed Professor Lupin. She had to get him to realize he hadn't had his potion and there was the girl from upstairs.

On the landing, Professor Lupin shot open the door with his wand, and cried out, "_Expelliarmus_!" He then caught several wands.

Victoria inched forward slowly and was surprised to see Harry Potter towering over Sirius Black, bloody and on the ground. The convict's eyes were trained on the professor's, looking completely desperate.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Professor Lupin.

Victoria didn't understand. She had no idea who Professor Lupin was talking about.

Sirius Black, gaunt and unbelievably unkempt, pointed a shaky hand to the corner of the room. From beneath Professor Lupin's arm, Victoria saw Ron Weasley sitting, his leg twisted awkwardly, holding a wriggling rat tightly.

Professor Lupin only had eyes for Sirius Black, "But then…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…unless he was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?"

Sirius Black, staring unblinkingly at Professor Lupin, nodded slowly.

"Professor, what's going on –" Harry Potter started to say, but stopped abruptly as Professor Lupin lowered his wand and walked to Sirius Black from the ground. Then, to Victoria's horror, Professor Lupin hugged Sirius Black.

Victoria couldn't believe it…Professor Snape…he couldn't be right about Professor Lupin. But here the proof was, staring her right in the face. Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. Victoria let in a small, terrified breathe.

It was then that Sirius Black, over Professor Lupin's shoulder, noticed her, half hidden in the doorway. His deep, haunted gaze found hers, and his jaw dropped and he, looking as if he's seen a ghost, said hoarsely, "Tori?"

**XxXxX**

**Author's Note:** More from me now that's you've spent forever reading through this monster of a chapter: PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm currently in my third week of midterms and I'm recovering from a scratched cornea. Which is an actual excuse since it made me so light sensitive I could hardly use a computer. Even dimmed all the way down, I was still tearing up. Anyway, this chapter is quite short, but that wasn't Plan A. Originally, Victoria was supposed to tag along with Harry Potter throughout the last chapters of the third book, but I decided that 1) It isn't nearly as fun to rewrite out Rowling's book verbatim as it is to write my own stuff and 2) It wasn't necessary for Victoria to be there. But, there is some original, mysterious bits sprinkled throughout Rowling's dialogue. Also, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, but especially to **Spelllesswonder29**, whose fantastic review motivated me to finish the chapter. And also to and **ayonbaka**...you'll know by the end of this chapter. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything recognized doesn't belong to me and there is dialogue taken from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

8. The Prisoner of Azkaban

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat within her chest as she was drawn into the stirring, chilling depths of Sirius Black's eyes. Beneath his wild, matted hair, his eyes looked almost human; they didn't seem terrifying as they had on the poster – they were filled with pain…and regret.

Sirius Black took an uncertain step toward her, "Tori?"

"Sirius –" Professor Lupin gripped the convict's arm, pulling him back.

Sirius Black, who hadn't taken his eyes of Victoria, said, "Remus, she –"

"No, Sirius!" He used more force, and held Sirius Black tightly and whispered quickly into his ears, the creaking of the building drowning out their private one-sided conversation.

After Professor Lupin had finished, Sirius Black looked back and forth between the girl and the professor, "Addy, Remus?"

Professor Lupin nodded, almost sheepishly. Victoria had absolutely no idea what was going on, and a quick glance around the room showed that the other three students knew as much as she did.

Sirius Black, head cocked to the side, almost curiously, remarked, "You do look just like her." He resumed his approach toward Victoria.

Harry Potter rushed across the room, "Get away from her!"

Sirius Black stopped and looked at Harry Potter, startled, and Professor Lupin sighed, "Harry, I assure you that isn't necessary. He's –"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione Granger screamed suddenly. Everybody's attention shifted to the girl screaming hysterically at Professor Lupin, "You – you –"

Professor Lupin tried to calm her down, "Hermione –"

" – you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down –"

She didn't. "I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering for you –" Victoria's stomach sank. She was positive she knew exactly as to what the other girl was referring to.

Professor Lupin finally raised his voice, "Hermione, listen to me, please. I can explain –"

Harry Potter was trembling in front of Victoria, "I trusted you and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Professor Lupin insisted, "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now. Let me explain –"

Hermione Granger started screaming again, "No! Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – he's a werewolf!"

The creaking seemed especially loud then in those few moments of shock. Victoria had already known, of course, but she still couldn't believe Hermione Granger had revealed Professor Lupin's secret.

Said professor took a deep breath, face ashen, "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…but I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Victoria's felt her heart break at his utterly defeated face. In front of her, Harry Potter stiffened, but took a step back toward Victoria.

In the corner, Ron Weasley, although hurt, attempted to pull himself up, but was in too much pain. Professor Lupin went over to help him, only to be rejected with a "Get away from me, werewolf!"

Victoria found her voice, "Don't talk to him like that!" Unfortunately for all, she'd forgotten why she'd followed out Professor Lupin in the first place.

Sirius Black's head pivoted toward her once more, "You knew?"

Victoria wasn't quite sure how to respond when questioned by a mass murderer, but nodded from her place behind Harry Potter.

Professor Lupin continued the topic of his lycanthropy, eventually mentioning that Professor Dumbledore had tried to convince certain professors that the new defense teacher was trustworthy. Victoria didn't need two guesses.

Harry Potter then cut of Professor Lupin, "And he was wrong! You've been helping him all the time!"

Sirius Black collapsed onto the broken four poster bed in the corner, currently holding Ron Weasley, who moved away the best he could.

Professor Lupin continued to reason with the students, "I have not been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look –" He gave back the three wands he'd taken when he'd disarmed the other three students and put his own away. It was then that Victoria pulled out hers; she felt silly for not have thinking about it earlier. "There. You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Victoria wasn't sure what she thought. As much as she wanted, truly wanted to believe that Professor Lupin was innocent, his actions of the last few minutes proved otherwise. But deep down, she hoped.

Harry Potter wasn't as easily, or naïvely, Victoria thought criticizing herself, persuaded, "If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?"

"The map," Professor Lupin answered simply, "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it –"

Victoria had no idea as to what the defense teacher was referring, but Harry Potter did, "You know how to work it?"

Professor Lupin sighed, "Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it. I'm Moony – that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote –?"

Professor Lupin continued without answering his question, "The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry –"

Harry Potter interrupted, "How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…the point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak," Victoria eye's widened as she found out what the mysterious 'cloak' was. Then she got very frustrated. She was very much out of the loop, not only with the newly rekindled friendship between Professor Lupin and Sirius Black, but also some of Harry Potter's secrets, things that everyone else in the room but she knew about – "…Tori came to visit me. I only happened to glance down while we were talking. You had left Hagrid's and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What? No we weren't!" Harry Potter said.

Professor Lupin, now pacing quickly across the dusty floor, ignored him, "I couldn't believe my eyes. I though the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry Potter insisted.

"I only just saw the dot labeled Sirius Black run into the three of you, and I left, knowing he'd pull two of you –"

"One of us!" Ron Weasley remarked furiously from his corner.

Professor Lupin stopped and then asked Ron Weasley a question that seemed random and irrelevant, "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"

"What?" Ron Weasley asked. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Professor Lupin explained in one word. Victoria certainly didn't think his answer really sufficed. He continued, "Could I see him, please?"

Ron Weasley reluctantly pulled the wriggling rat from his robes and then struggled to keep his pet within his grasp. The ginger cat sitting on Sirius Black's lap hissed. Victoria recognized it as Hermione Granger's pet.

Professor Lupin approached his wounded student to observe the rodent, seeming expectant.

Ron Weasley cradled his struggling pet, "What? What's my rat got to do with anything?"

For the first time in a while, Sirius Black spoke. Hoarsely, he said, "That's not a rat."

Ron Weasley looked between the two grown wizards, undoubtedly like Victoria, questioning their sanity. A rat is a rat. The boy tried to convince them," What d'you mean – of course he's a rat –"

Professor Lupin shook his head, "No, he's not. He'd a wizard."

Sirius Black continued where he'd left off explaining, "An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Nobody said anything for a several long moments, until Ron Weasley said, "You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" Hermione Granger agreed.

"Who?" Victoria asked, somewhat timidly. She was once again the only one who didn't have a clue.

Harry Potter answered by yelling at Sirius Black, "Peter's Pettigrew is dead! He killed him twelve years ago."

"I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me," Sirius Black grumbled, "…not this time, though!" He promised and suddenly threw himself onto Ron Weasley – who cried out – attempting to take the rat from the boy's hands.

"No, Sirius!" Professor Lupin yelled and disentangled the two, "Wait! You can't do it just like that – they need to understand – we've got to explain –"

"We can explain afterwards!" Sirius Black growled, trying to pull himself from Professor Lupin's tight grasp while reaching out for the rat squirming and squeaking wildly in Ron Weasley's hands.

"They've got a right to know everything!" Professor Lupin got out breathlessly, still holding Sirius Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry – you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Sirius Black ceased struggling, but not and keeping Ron Weasley's rat within sight and grumbled, defeated, "All right, then. Tell then whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for –"

"You're nutters, both of you," Ron Weasley declared, "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the rat, "You're going to hear me out, Ron. Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"He's not Peter, he's Scabbers," Ron Weasley erupted, and then nearly fell over. Harry Potter left his spot in front of Victoria and went to help his friend. For a moment, Sirius Black's eyes flickered over to Victoria, who immediately looked at the ground.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die. A whole street full of them," Harry Potter insisted.

"They didn't see what they though they saw!" Sirius Black snarled.

Then, Victoria stood quietly in the doorway and listened silently to a very bizarre explanation that seemed to lead to more questions than answers. According to Professor Lupin, this map revealed that Peter Pettigrew wasn't actually dead. He was an Animagus – a witch or wizard who could transform into an animal – who'd masqueraded as an real rat for twelve long years. Why Peter Pettigrew became an illegal Animagus was linked directly with Professor Lupin's lycanthropy. And despite the fact that the evidence condemned him as consorting with a mass murderer, Victoria couldn't stop her heart from swelling with compassion and sympathy as Professor Lupin recounted his cursed childhood – how he'd only been a child when he'd been bitten, how he would have to spend full moon's here, in the Shrieking Shack, only a danger to himself – how he'd had best friends, three in fact, and had to keep a terrible secret from them. Victoria didn't miss the similarities with her own time at Hogwarts. However, unlike her friends, his – Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Harry's father, James Potter – figured out the secret. They weren't afflicted with the awful prejudice that society prescribed. They became Animagi in an attempt to make Professor Lupin's awful transformations more bearable.

When this was revealed, Victoria glanced over at Sirius Black. His wild eyes were still on Ron Weasley's rat – "Hurry up, Remus," he snarled impatiently – but beneath his harsh demeanor, Victoria couldn't help but wonder what had went wrong. If he was such a good friend to Professor Lupin, then why did he kill Peter Pettigrew? Victoria had always liked to believe that she was open-minded, especially considering the animosity between her closest friends, so perhaps…just maybe she'd be willing to hear Professor Lupin and Sirius Black out.

Professor Lupin then went on to describe how guilty he's felt over the years for betraying Professor Dumbledore's trust. This year apparently was especially difficult for him as he fought with himself over whether or not he should tell Professor Dumbledore that Sirius Black was an Animagus and Professor Lupin admitted, "…so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Sirius Black asked, looking away from the rat and at the defense Professor Lupin, "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius. He's teaching here as well," Professor Lupin explained. He then told the other three students about the trick that Sirius Black had played on Professor Snape while they were in school…

Abruptly, Victoria heard a rattle and creaking from behind and she turned around. But, there was nothing – only the dark, dusty hallway with mess littered about.

"…but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his own life…Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…" Professor Lupin finished.

Harry Potter figured out what Victoria had learned months ago, "So that's why Snape doesn't like you. Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

Victoria felt something brush against her as a cool, familiar voice said, "Correct, Potter." She jumped when Professor Snape materialized in front of her, pulling something shiny off. And she wasn't the only one: Hermione Granger yelped, Sirius Black leapt to his feet, and Harry Potter stood, stunned. The potions master had his wand pointed, menacingly, at Professor Lupin, "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Very useful, Potter, I thank you." He threw the shimmering fabric to the ground, and smirked, "You are wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here? I was at your office, Lupin. I came for assurance that you had taken your potion. And very lucky I did…lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along the passageway, with _Tori_, no less –"

" Severus –" Professor said.

"I told the headmaster again and again that you were helping your own friend Black into the castle, and now, the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout –"

"Severus," Professor Lupin tried again, "You're making a mistake. You haven't heard everything – I can explain – Sirius is not here to kill Harry –"

Professor Snape sneered, "As if I care that Black wants to kill Potter. It is just proof as to what I have been saying about him since our school days," –Sirius Black scoffed, –"But _you_, Lupin…not only have you been lying about helping Black, how could _you_ bring Tori with you, into harm's way, when she supposedly means so much –"

"She does!" Professor Lupin insisted passionately.

"Not that it matters anymore. Now that she sees you for what you are," Professor Snape smirked.

"No…" Professor Lupin said quietly, turning to look at Victoria.

She, on the other hand, had her eyes locked on Professor Snape and his wand, aimed steadily at the defense professor's chest. She definitely had a bad feeling about the manic gleam in Professor Snape's eyes as he stared down Professor Lupin.

Grinning sinisterly, Professor Snape took a step forward, "Two more for Azkaban tonight. I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this…he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin…a tame werewolf –"

"Stop it!" Victoria yelled. For a moment, all eyes were on her as she stepped into the room. She continued moving until she had put herself between the two professors. It was only then that Professor Snape's sure wand arm faltered. Keeping the tears from forming and stopping the all consuming feelings that would surely make her crumble, Victoria continued, "Don't talk about him like that."

Professor Snape's hand shook as he raised his wand above Victoria's head, still pointing at Professor Lupin, "Tori, I cannot…will not hesitate…"

From behind her, Professor Lupin spoke softly, "Severus, is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban? What is she going to think when she –"

Professor Lupin didn't get to finish before Professor Snape flicked his wrist. The defense teacher was bound with black rope and toppled over and stayed unmoving on the ground.

"Professor!" Victoria cried. She collapsed beside Professor Lupin, her hands trying to pull at the ropes, just as Sirius Black rushed past her.

Professor Snape whispered coolly, "Give me a reason. Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Victoria looked over her shoulder and saw that Professor Snape had his wand aimed at Sirius Black's head.

Sirius Black froze, but whispered back, "Are you sure about this Snape? There's no telling –"

"Do not try to understand things your limited mind could not possibly comprehend. Everything happens for a reason, Black," the potions master seethed.

It was then that the other three students, who'd been surprising quiet during this entire exchange, now spoke up.

Hermione Granger said, timidly, "Professor Snape – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

Professor Snape answered in the negative, "Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school. You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if – if there was a mistake –" Hermione Granger stuttered.

"Keep quiet, you stupid girl! Do not talk about what you do not understand!" He snarled and the girl quieted immediately. Professor Snape turned his attention back to Sirius Black, "Vengeance is very sweet indeed. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you –"

Sirius Black laughed breathlessly, "The joke's on you again, Severus. As long as the boy brings his rat up the castle…I'll come quietly –"

Professor Snape smirked cruelly, "Up to the castle? There is no need for us to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. I imagine they will be very pleased to see you, Black…pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay –"

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria saw Professor Lupin's eye bulge; he still couldn't move. Victoria hadn't been able to free him, the ropes being much too tight for her, but she remained by his side. Seeing panic cross Sirius Black's face for the first time, Victoria asked, almost hesitantly, "What does that mean?"

"It means…" Hermione Granger, naturally, said, "The Dementor's kiss…they're going to suck out his soul."

"What?" Victoria asked terrified. Apparently, not only could Dementors deprive people of every emotion other than despair, they could also take souls.

Sirius Black began to shake, "You – you've got to hear me out…the rat – look at the rat –" He was so despondent, so desperate, that even if he was a murderer, Victoria felt her heart go out to him. _Nobody_ deserved what Professor Snape was proposing.

"Come on then, all of you!" The potions master barked. With a click of his fingers, the ends of Professor Lupin's bindings flew into his hand, "I will drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too –"

Professor Lupin's muffled cry was lost as Victoria screamed, "NO!" She got up quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet, and gripped the cords, "You can't – you can't!" Victoria couldn't believe. She'd heard a lot about Professor Snape's cruelty and had been on the receiving end of it herself on more than one occasion. But for him to allow, no _engineer_ the loss of Sirius Black and Professor Lupin's souls…it went beyond cruel. It was beyond what Victoria could understand, what she could forgive. She looked at him pleadingly, silently, hoping he wouldn't do it – that their friendship meant _anything_ to him.

Professor Snape didn't wipe the smirk from his face. Harry Potter rushed to block the doorway and the professor snarled, "Get out of the way, Potter! You are in enough trouble already. If I had not been here to save your skin –"

"Professor Lupin," Harry Potter interrupted, "Could have killed me about a hundred times this year. I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Or me?" Victoria argued.

"You?" Harry Potter asked.

Victoria knew, rather than subconsciously feeling, that all eyes were on her, "That's what Professor Snape and Professor Lupin made it seem like," she explained. Sirius Black, though anguished, looked at her oddly.

"Rightly so," Professor Snape answered and turning to Harry Potter said, "And you, Potter, do not ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works – get out of my way!"

"Professor Snape, please –" Victoria whimpered.

"Silence, Miss Thomas!" He hissed.

Her jaw snapped shut just as Harry Potter screamed, "You're pathetic! Just because they made a fool of you at school you won't even listen –"

"Silence!" Professor Snape screamed, spit flying, "I will not be spoken to like that!" He had mad gleam in his eye, and Victoria had never seen him so emotional about anything, "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he had killed you! You would have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black – now get out of the way, or I will make you! Get out of the way, Potter!"

Victoria could tell that his self control, in which he hardly ever wavered, was currently nonexistent. He would certainly hurt Harry Potter. Again, acting on instincts she knew she'd regret but didn't stop, her right hand reached into her waistband and retrieved the wand she'd shoved in their when she'd tried to help Professor Lupin. Without thinking about it, she yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Her voice echoed in the small room, but it wasn't alone. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, wounded though he was, had cast the same spell. With a blast, Professor Snape rose up a foot in the air and slammed into the wall behind him, slipping slowly to the floor.

It was silent as they all looked at the unconscious potions master, blood trickling from his head.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sirius Black muttered, looking between her and Harry Potter, "You should have left him to me…"

Victoria didn't say anything, but only realized then, that there was something wet on her face. She hadn't even noticed her own tears.

From in the corner, Hermione Granger cried, "We attacked a teacher…we attacked a teacher…oh, we're going to be in so much trouble…"

Beside Victoria, Professor Lupin was wriggling on the floor, still bound. She attempted to release him again, but only succeeded when Sirius Black came over and helped. Even with his dark gaze firmly on her, she managed to mumble, "Thanks."

Professor Lupin stood up, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry Potter looked between Victoria and Sirius Black suspiciously before coming closer, "I'm still not saying I believe you."

"Then it's time we offered some proof," Professor Lupin announced.

It took convincing, but after Sirius Black provided some answers concerning his escape and his actions during the school year, both to the friendly Professor Lupin and to the weary third years – Victoria said nothing; there wasn't anything she could contribute and her heart was still heavy and hurting from disappointment, but she processed what was unfolding around her – Ron Weasley finally relinquished his rat. He, along with the other students, had seen some shred of credibility in Professor Lupin and Sirius Black's explanation.

Together, the two men cast a spell on the struggling rat, which began to morph before their eyes. The rat grew and grew until a rather short, ragged man took its place. The haggard man, still retaining some rodent-like features, looked around anxiously.

Victoria unconsciously took a step back, but nobody else noticed. They, well the other students at least, were staring at the former rat, stunned.

Professor Lupin was the first to speak, "Well, hello, Peter. Long time, no see."

The man – Peter Pettigrew – squeaked, "S-sirius, R-remus…my friends…my old friends…"

Sirius Black aimed his wand at Peter Pettigrew, but Professor Lupin prevented him from acting hastily and said, "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around there on the bed –"

Peter Pettigrew, visibly panicked, said breathlessly, "Remus, you don't believe him, do you? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

Professor Lupin, who had been conversing with Peter Pettigrew somewhat inappropriately friendly given the circumstances, said with less warmth, "So we've heard. I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so –"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter Pettigrew shrieked, "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too…you've got to help me, Remus…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria saw Sirius Black flinch and tighten his grip on his wand.

Professor Lupin sighed, "No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out."

Victoria looked at Professor Lupin, shocked. _Until?_ She shuddered and started to shake as she pieced what was about to happen, a conclusion aided by the fact that as the conversation progressed, led by the surprising logical answers of Sirius Black, who'd never actually been the Potters' Secret Keeper – not that Victoria knew what that was –, who'd broken out of Azkaban to keep Peter Pettigrew from hurting Harry Potter, and who'd continued to pursue Peter Pettigrew all year.

Despite his intentions, Victoria believed Sirius Black. And watching him, pleading with Harry Potter, the pity for the man that she'd scarcely allowed herself to feel earlier, welled over. And, at long last, Harry Potter believed him too.

At Harry Potter's nod, Peter Pettigrew knew his fate was sealed and attempted to look for mercy from all within the room, first Sirius Black and then, Professor Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

At this, Sirius Black erupted, "How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you face him! How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

Peter Pettigrew shrunk back from the raging convict and sought pity from the last person in the room: Victoria, who was half hidden behind Harry Potter and a ruined armoire, "Tori – Tori, please. Mercy, please…it's –"

"Get away from her!" Professor Lupin hissed lowly, in a voice and with a face uncharacteristic of the kind professor. Both he and Sirius Black gripped the smaller man.

Sirius Black yelled, with unbridled fury, "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort! Do you deny it?"

Peter Pettigrew began to sob, "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea…he had weapons you can't imagine…I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me –"

Sirius Black cried, "Don't lie! You'd been passing information to him for a year before Lily and James died! You were his spy!"

Peter Pettigrew tried to explain, "H-he was taking over everywhere! W-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter!"

Peter Pettigrew pressed, "You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"Then you should have died!" Sirius Black said, raising his wand and taking a step forward, "Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"

Professor Lupin also approached the Peter Pettigrew, who was on the floor, still sobbing, "You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Victoria shut her eyes just as Harry Potter yelled, "No! You can't kill him. You can't."

This surprised everyone, and after trying to get him to reconsider, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin realized that he did want Peter Pettigrew punished, just not at the hands of his two _innocent_ friends. It wasn't what James Potter would have wanted.

Eventually, Peter Pettigrew was shackled to both Professor Lupin and the injured Ron Weasley, whose leg was put into a proper splint, Professor Snape was levitated, though Victoria refused to look at him, and all of them left the dusty, dark room.

**XxXxX**

As they walked made their way through the tunnel back to the grounds, Victoria kept to the rear of the party with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. In front of them, Sirius Black kept Professor Snape drifting forward. At one point, Sirius Black fell into step with Harry Potter and engaged the boy in conversation. Bit of their conversation echoed in the narrow passageway, but at one point, Sirius Black smiled, truly smile, and Victoria watched the years melt away from them man's face and despite everything that had just happened, Victoria smiled a little herself.

Soon enough they were at the opening and Sirius Black let the students go through first. As she passed him, he asked, "Are you alright, Tori?"

Victoria nodded shyly and said, "Yes."

Sirius Black smiled again, and looked at her with the same observing gaze he'd used earlier, "Good."

Victoria left the dark tunnel for the moonlit grounds and…to her terror…she'd forgotten…how…she turned and saw Professor Lupin shaking and said breathlessly, "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

From behind Victoria, Sirius Black commanded, "Run. Run. Now." But nobody moved. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stared in horror – their best friend was chained to an about to transform werewolf. Victoria watched in horror as her beloved professor, with trembles and growls, shed his humanity. Sirius Black yelled once more, "Leave it to me – run!"

Again, nobody moved. Professor Lupin, now the werewolf, had freed himself from his bounds to Peter Pettigrew and turned for the former rat and Ron Weasley. A massive black dog shot past Victoria and lunged for Professor Lupin's neck. Realizing that this dog was Sirius Black and watching the ferocious fight between the two as the ripped and bit into each other, Victoria took a brave, but very foolish step forward, "No! No! Don't hurt him! It's not his fault!" She caught Professor Lupin's attention and in a fraction of a second managed he nearly managed to get past Sirius Black. But the dog twisted at the right moment and put itself between the girl and the werewolf. However, the dog, huge and fast, clipped Victoria with its rear and flipped her over a crouched over Peter Pettigrew.

For the second time, the back of Victoria's head slammed into the ground. She didn't move; the large shimmering moon shone bright and fuzzy in the sky of muddled pinpricks of light and as the canines snarled and someone called her name frantically, Victoria felt herself drift into darkness…

**XxXxX**

Victoria tried to blink as she felt the sun shine on her face, but her eyes were dry and gritty. Tasting a bitter taste in her mouth, she swallowed only to have her head protest the action. She groaned aloud.

She heard footsteps, "Victoria! Victoria, you're awake!"

Shakily, she brought a hand to her face to shield her eyes as she opened them. Standing at her bedside were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all looked a little worn, but were smiling nonetheless. Voice hoarse, Victoria asked, "What happened?"

Harry Potter's smile faltered before he sat in the chair by her bedside, "You hit your head again, remember?"

She did. And despite the aches, shot upright, "Professor Lupin! Is he alright?"

"Madame Pomfrey just left to fix him up," Hermione Granger said, but when Victoria's anxiety didn't lessen, she added, "Sirius chased him off into the forest right after you passed out."

"Sirius Black's been cleared?" Victoria asked. Judging from the yellow sunshine lighting the Hospital Wing, it was midmorning.

"No," Hermione Granger said, shifting a bit.

"He's not…?" Victoria asked, horrified. She knew what awaited Sirius Black if he were caught.

"He was, but we saved him," Harry Potter said.

"How?" Victoria asked.

The three third years then launched into what had happened last night after Victoria had lost consciousness – Peter Pettigrew escaped, the horde of Dementors, Sirius Black escaping on –

"Buckbeak?" Victoria asked.

"Hagrid's hippogriff," Hermione Grange explained, "the one that attacked Malfoy last term."

"Oh…so you saved Sirius Black and Buckbeak by going back in time?" Victoria asked, seeking clarification. She added, "With," she motioned at Hermione Granger, "your time device thing?"

"She knew?" Ron Weasley said, indignantly.

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes, "Victoria walked in on me using the Time-Turner last year."

At this, Harry Potter frowned again, looking almost a little anxious, "Uh, Victoria…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, looking at the boy curiously.

Hermione Granger gripped Ron Weasley's sleeve, "Come on, Ron."

"What?" The redhead questioned.

Hermione Granger sighed, "Ron…"

"Oh!" He said and then smirked before following Hermione Granger beyond the curtain surrounding Victoria's bed.

She looked after the pair confused before Harry Potter asked another questioned, "Do you, uh…prefer to be called Tori?"

"Hmm?" Victoria asked looking back at him.

He shrugged, blushing a little, before continuing, "It's just that…I knew that Lupin called you 'Tori'. We talked about you sometimes…" at this Victoria found herself blushing, "…and that's what he called you. But Snape calls you 'Tori' too and even Sirius did…" He trailed off.

"Well," Victoria began, "Professor Snape's –" just the mention of his name hurt –"been calling me 'Tori' since the day I met him. Professor Lupin too. I suppose it's sort of a nickname."

"Oh…" Harry Potter murmured. He blushed further and asked, "Could I call you 'Tori'?"

Twisting a strand of her uncombed hair, she said shyly, "Sure."

They sat there in silence until he asked, "How is your head feeling?"

Victoria, who'd been caught up in the excitement of all she'd missed last night, touched her head and winced, "It hurts as much as it did last time."

"Do you remember everything?" He pressed, concerned.

Victoria recalled the last moments before she passed out – the fight between the dog and the werewolf…suddenly, it reminded her of something, "Harry, didn't you know that Professor Lupin was a werewolf?"

"No…did you?" Harry Potter asked.

She didn't answer his question, "You told me that you did."

"I did?"

"Yes. You told me you overheard Professor Lupin and Professor Snape talking about Professor Lupin's lycanthropy," Victoria said.

"Oh!" Harry Potter explained, as if he'd finally pieced everything together, "That. Um, well…that wasn't what they were arguing about."

"They weren't?" Victoria asked, "What were they talking about, then?"

Harry Potter scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, you, actually."

"Me? Why?" Victoria asked.

"I don't think I should say," Harry Potter said slowly, "I, uh, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what, Harry?" Victoria asked, a bit apprehensive. What could Professor Lupin and Professor Snape been saying about her that was so bad that Harry Potter couldn't repeat it.

"I thought you knew…but it seems there was some miscommunication," Harry Potter explained.

"Harry?" Victoria asked. She could feel her heart beating fast, outpacing her throbbing head.

"V – Tori," he began, "they were arguing about you because…because Professor Lupin's your dad."

Victoria blinked as she silently comprehended this information, and then said "He – he's my father? My real father?" She could feel her ears ringing.

Harry Potter nodded, "Yes."

"Why were they arguing?" she asked quietly.

"Lupin –" Harry Potter began before be interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Thomas! You lay back down this instant! And Mr. Potter, you should know better than to bother my patients, especially after your many visits. Take Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and leave," Madame Pomfrey said, pulling out her wand and running what probably were diagnostic spells on Victoria.

"Goodbye, Tori," Harry Potter mumbled before leaving.

Victoria didn't reply and said nothing as she lay back onto the bed, Madame Pomfrey bustling about as her mind whirled and her heart hoped.

**XxXxX**

Victoria spent hours thinking about what Harry Potter had told her. She didn't question it; it made perfect sense. She'd been instantly drawn to Professor Lupin and after knowing him for only a day, had felt safe with him. It was as if she'd known before she'd _known_...and for months now, she'd known she loved him.

It was sometime during the late afternoon when Victoria received her next visitor. To her surprise and to her sorrow, it was Professor Snape.

He stood at the end of her bed and observed her with a guarded expression, "How is your head, Miss Thomas?"

Victoria, although it was disrespectful, turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk with him. How could he believe that things between them wouldn't change after last night, especially since the man he threatened was her _father_?

"Miss Thomas?" Professor Snape tried again and then more softly, said, "Tori?"

Still, she kept her eyes closed, deliberately refusing him any pity or compassion. What he had wanted to do last night was well beyond anything that a boyhood rivalry warrented.

There were several long moments of silence, before, from the other end of the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "Professor Lupin! You shouldn't be out of bed! You – a suitcase? Professor Lupin, where are you going?"

"I've resigned, Poppy," Victoria gasped into her pillow. "I'm just here to – to say goodbye," he finished, his voice catching.

From somewhere above her, Professor Snape whispered, "I am sorry." She heard his heels click pertly as he walked out of the wing.

"Tori?" Somebody else said.

Victoria turned and through her wet lashes, her eyes already welled up with tears, and saw the battered and bruised Professor Lupin, her _father_. She struggled to sit up and Professor Lupin bent to assist her only to nearly topple to the floor as Victoria threw her arms around his neck and sobbed, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Professor Lupin held her close and tried to soothe her, rubbing her back as he half stood in his awkward position, "Tell you what, Tori?"

"That you're my dad!" She cried.

Professor Lupin stiffened for a brief moment before tightening his hold and kissing her temple, "How'd you find out?"

"Harry Potter told me…why didn't you?" She demanded as she pulled back.

Professor Lupin took her face in one hand and swiped his thumb across her wet cheek, "I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me!" She said incredulously, her voice breaking, "Never, never…" she hiccupped, "But I'm upset you're leaving…"

"Shh," Professor Lupin said, his own eyes moistening, "We'll see each other again, soon…soon…"

"Can't I come and live with you?" She interrupted.

He shook his head sadly, "That was the plan, but…"

"You don't want me anymore?" She asked, breathless. She was so hysterical she was having difficulty talking.

"No, no!" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Victoria into his lap, "I didn't know I had a daughter until the day before we went to Diagon Alley, but I've wanted you since the moment I knew."

"But why can't I live with you?"

"Dearest, I planned to demand custody on the grounds that I never knew you existed, and I would have won…but they'd never let me because I'm a werewolf." He said, cradling her and stroking her back, like she was a baby…and she was _his_ baby.

"But you were a werewolf then," Victoria pointed out, sniffling.

"It was known to few officials in the Ministry that I was a werewolf, but after this morning…" He trailed off quietly.

"What happened this morning?" She asked.

Professor Lupin looked a little hesitant, and then said, "Professor Snape let my…condition slip in front of his Slytherins."

"What?" Victoria asked, "Why would he do that? He knows I'm miserable at Owlhill…but now I have to go back…and last night…what did I do?"

"Tori, you didn't do anything –" Professor Lupin began.

"Then why did he threaten to have you kissed? Why did he tell everyone you're a werewolf? He _hates_ me," Victoria concluded, crying.

"Tori, he may have made some mistakes, but I know he doesn't hate you –"

"But because of him, I'm losing you!" Victoria cried, gripping the fronts of Professor Lupin's robes, "Not only one of my best friends, but my _dad_!"

"Tori, you're not losing me, we'll see each other again, soon, I promise," Professor Lupin said, getting choked up.

"When?" She cried.

"Soon…I'll take you to get your school things again. I'll write you everyday…" Professor Lupin promised.

"But I don't have an owl," Victoria panicked.

"I'll get one and I'll write you. You're not losing me, Tori, We'll – we'll..." Professor Lupin tried to reassure her, but also himself. He held her against himself, talking into her temple as he spoke and kissing her, rocking her as she sobbed.

"_Daddy_!" She cried over and over.

Beyond the curtained-off bed, in the opposite corner of the Hospital Wing, and within the alcove of the entrance, a shadowed figure turned and left with a fluttering of robes.


	9. The Labyrinth

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter! It features two other points of views along with Victoria's. One is Snape's and the other is a new OC, Victoria's mother. Be sure to check out my new companion story, "Runaway," which focuses on Victoria's parents and provides some background on things beyond Victoria's narrative. Please enjoy and review!

9. The Labyrinth

_June 10th, 1994_

The constant foul mood of the potions master was known to all those of Hogwarts, but on that afternoon in June, the students quite literally ran from Severus Snape as he strode through the corridors. When he reached the headmasters' office, he entered without any courtesy, but faltered upon seeing Albus Dumbledore's knowing glance. Severus loathed being beholden to anyone.

"Ah, Severus," the headmaster said casually, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His blue eyes were twinkling.

Severus gritted his teeth, "I am in need of a Portkey."

Dumbledore sobered up, "Naturally. Fortunately for me, I have had one ready to this particular destination for sometime, though I didn't expect for you to be the one to use it," he said, a bit patronizingly.

"Sir," Severus glowered. He knew he'd made a mistake and was about to expose himself to the mercy of maternal instinct to correct it.

"But in coming, I feel you see the error of your ways. In an effort to humiliate an old school bully of yours, you've wounded Miss Thomas terribly," then quite seriously, Dumbledore postulated, "You do realize that this may not repair your friendship, or at least make it what it once was."

"I know," Severus said, somewhat humbly. But anything was better than nothing.

"Good," the headmaster said before handing the potions master a small bull statue, "Please send my regards to Miss –"

From behind the Dumbledore, a wizard with a pointed-beard 'harrumphed' from his portrait.

Dumbledore sighed, "You made your opinion clear thirteen years ago, Phineas." He turned his attention back to the young teacher, "In a minute, at precisely two, the Portkey will activate. Then you will arrive at –"

The clock struck and Severus felt the uncomfortable sensation of being hooked behind the navel before his feet found purchase on solid ground. He put the small statue into his robes and surveyed his surroundings. He had landed on the rocky side of a mountain; below him were numerous canvas tents which nearly reached the mass of crumbled walls and classical columns. Feeling uncomfortable with the temperate climate, he resisted the urge to tug at his neckline before making his way down the mountainside to the village of tents.

Once Severus had reached the tents, his ears were assaulted with the language of men arguing, perhaps violently, with one another. He reached the scene of the argument and saw a large, mustached blond man arguing with a dark haired, dark skinned man. Severus found their confrontation not only incomprehensible, but also unimportant.

He continued through the tents, earning a few odd looks from the workers, but none stopped him. Eventually he reached the centermost tent, a large one with a sign in another language. Stepping inside, he found it nearly empty except for a witch seated away from him in the far most corner. She was wearing simple brown robes and her long dark hair was plaited. As he approached, Severus made some noise so as to not startle the woman.

When she heard someone come up behind her, she turned around quickly, and her blue eyes widened as she took in the visitor, "Severus Snape?" she asked in disbelief with a refined English accent.

"Ariadne Black," Severus greeted her.

She was still in shock, "What…Why –" Then something struck, "Is she alright?" She stood up and approached him, "Severus?"

Severus raised a hand to stay her, "She is fine…physically, Ariadne," he said. Although they were never really friends and she was two years younger than he, they were prefects together and had always been amiable, or at least until she defected. Despite their history, he was unsure about how to relate the gross injuries he'd committed against Tori to her mother.

Expectedly, his response did little to reassure the mother, "What happened, Severus?"

"It is a…long story," he answered, still reluctant to risk upsetting Aridane Black. Although she'd always been rather mild tempered, she, like her daughter, he suspected, would become vicious when protecting those important to them.

"Severus…" Ariadne Black said, now become more desperate and although not a compassionate man, he couldn't let her suffer any longer.

"Dumbledore hired Lupin as the defense teacher, and after your wretched cousin escaped, I exposed Lupin's secret to my Slytherins which caused him to resign," Severus said unemotionally, summarizing and simplifying the situation.

Ariadne Black, although not the most ideal Slytherin, knew he was leaving large parts of the story out, "Is that all?" she asked, shrewdly, her eyes narrowing.

Her eyes, which she had passed on to her daughter, were his undoing, "Lupin planned on suing for custody of Tori at the end of the term, hoping that the fact that he had a solid job would overshadow his…condition. He never told Tori that he was her father – he wanted to wait until he had custody – but somehow she figured it out and was…distraught at his departure." That was putting it mildly; the girl was heartbroken.

Ariadne Black was glaring at him now. Obviously the pain he'd caused both her daughter and her father was not appreciated. "What about the Thomas's?"

Severus scowled, both because he didn't like Tori's adoptive parents and because he didn't want to be the one to explain their treatment of Tori to Ariadne Black, but he did nonetheless.

He'd barely finished before Ariadne Black exclaimed, "Dumbledore said that she'd be going to a good home, that the Thomas's would love her!"

"They did," Severus explained, "At least until her magical talents were brought to light."

"And now because of you she'll have to spend the summer there?" Ariadne Black asked, a mad glint in her eyes…maternal instinct.

Severus, guilty, admitted, "Yes."

Ariadne Black returned to her table and gathered her things before walking past Severus and out of the tent.

Severus followed her through the maze of tents to one on the far side of the camp, right next to the ruins. If he had to hazard a guess, he, taking age and size into account, guessed it was the fabled home of the monstrous Minotaur. Turning from the ruins, he ducked down into the tent. Inside, Ariadne Black was magically packing a battered trunk, which rested upon a rickety cot.

Realizing her intent, he questioned, "Are you allowed to leave so suddenly?"

She slammed the trunk shut and shot Severus a filthy look. He had never seen this side of her. Perhaps the years, visible in the slight aging of her face, had made her more aggressive and confident, but more likely, it was emotion channeling from anger and guilt. Pushing wavy wisps from her face, she replied, "That doesn't matter, Severus. Nothing else matters when your child's happiness and safety is at stake. Both of which you disregarded when you let your old prejudices affect Victoria."

As she gathered books into a briefcase, Severus bowed his head in shame; she was right.

**XxXxX**

_June 13th, 1994_

Ariadne Black, the paperwork securely in the official envelope, Apparted to the small Welsh village of Coedbryn. It looked different in the light of a summer day, but she remembered the quaint buildings from a memorable Christmas night over thirteen years and a half years ago. According to the records, Remus Lupin purchased a cottage here after the war ended. She'd spent her pregnancy here, working in a Muggle bookshop, but he couldn't have known that since until last summer, he hadn't known they had a child. A long dead part of Ariadne hoped he had chosen to live here because this place held the same special meaning for him as it had for her.

Remus's cottage was located on the outskirts of the village and it took Ariadne a good while to locate it. The cottage was tiny and was obscured from the road by large, thick trees. Only the faded wooden gate alerted her to any habitation within the forest. Walking down the walkway, she concluded that the cottage had seen better days, at least by British standards. Thirteen years in Crete and surrounding Greece had expanded her knowledge of architecture and its upkeep.

When she was halfway down the path, Ariadne heard shuffling inside before the door opened. She had expected wards, knowing from limited experience about how cautious he was.

The Remus Lupin that emerged from the cottage was both very similar and different to her memory. He had aged; his hair was peppered liberally with gray. He was scruffy, as though he hadn't shaved in days and his eyes were bloodshot and given the time of the day – midmorning – she figured he must have been drinking. He was however, very much like how she remembered him: he was just as frail, just as gaunt, and just as handsome. He also still looked surprised in the same manner as he said incredulously, "Ariadne?"

"Remus," she said likewise, cursing the fact that seeing him, hearing him, made her feel like a school girl. She was thirty-two years old for Merlin's sake.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still stunned. He had though, taken a few steps forward.

Ariadne held up the envelope, "I've just come from the Ministry, Remus, from the Magical Health and Family Department," she forced her legs to walk up to him – somehow they seemed weak – and handed him the packets, "We'll need to visit the Thomas's for custody."

Remus took the offered paperwork and squinted as he read it, his eyes red and bleary. He then looked up at her confused, "I've read the custody laws. You can't sue for custody, you gave her up." There was definitely accusation there.

Ariadne didn't appreciate him making light of her decision; it was the hardest she'd ever made, even harder than leaving her family and their arrangement that would have had her marry Julian Montague. "As I recall, Remus, it was much too dangerous for you to have a relationship with me, so how could you have done so with Victoria?" She said coolly

Remus seemed to be a bit humbled, but said, "You could have told me."

"How? I had no idea where you were or how to get in touch with you. I didn't want to risk going back into the magical world, lest my family find out about my pregnancy. In the end, my sister, Cissy, did. Unknown to me, the intern that worked with my magical midwife had intimate connections with the Death Eaters. My other sister, the deranged one, Bella, tried to _visit_. I managed to get to Hogsmeade and Dumbledore before she caught me," Ariadne finished, blinking back tears at the memories. Terror became so much greater when one had a child.

Remus looked sincerely saddened, "I'm sorry." His apology hinted at more than her giving their daughter up. He attempted to change the subject, "So how did you get around the custody laws?"

"I didn't," Ariadne explained, "I can't sue for custody since I waived it and you can't since you don't have a steady job and you're a werewolf. However, we can get the Thomas's to waive custody," she pointed to the topmost paper, "And then it automatically reverts back to the birth parents. All they have to do is sign." She then added, "I came to you first because I thought we should do this together."

He smiled and said, softly, "Thank you." He then checked his wristwatch, "Did you want to go today? It's nearly noon, so we could get them at lunch."

"Yes, but," She said, "Remus, Severus only hinted at it...is Victoria truly miserable with them?"

Remus nodded sadly, "Yes, she's told me about it and I saw it myself last summer after I took her to get her school things."

"Right. I just don't want her unhappy we're taking her from the only parents she's ever known without her consent," Ariadne admitted.

"She'll be elated," Remus said softly, his gaze distant. He then blushed and asked, "Do you mind if I shave first?" He only then realized the state he was in.

" Don't," Ariadne said, and then pointed out, "The wilder you look, the more likely they'll sign without a fuss."

Remus smiled again and then said with emotion, "Slytherin."

Ariadne felt her heart catch at the memory this brought forth, but pushed it away as Remus locked his door and motioned her down the path.

As they walked to the boundary of the wards, he asked, cautiously, "Are you planning on going back to Crete?"

Ariadne was surprised, "How'd you know I was there?"

Remus explained, "I bought Tori your book for her last birthday. Ironic, isn't it?" He then sobered up, "You're not leaving, are you."

"No, I'm not going to get a second chance with Victoria only to leave. I've transferred to the Ministry's Department of Magical Artifacts, specializing in Ancient Greece," Ariadne explained, though to be honest with herself, she wasn't staying only for their daughter. Changing the subject, she asked, "She likes to go by Tori?"

Remus looked at her peculiarly, "Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ariadne asked, confused. "Severus was the one who came to Crete."

Remus cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, "Perhaps you should arrange another meeting with Dumbledore."

"Remus?" Ariadne asked, not liking being kept in the dark about her daughter.

"But yes," he said, ignoring her second question and answering the first, "She does go by Tori, or at least to those she's closest with." Before she could question him further, he announced, "Here we are." He then, slowly, hesitatingly, drew Ariadne closer and she at once felt that they were young once more and it was that Christmas night again before she felt the familiar suction of Apparation and something else that had to do with a completely different type of magic.

**XxXxX**

_June 14th, 1994_

Only after being under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey for five days was Victoria Thomas permitted to leave the Hospital Wing. After she had changed out of her nightgown, she gathered up all of her get-well cards and gifts.

Lastly, she gathered up the three letters sent by her father Professor Lupin. They weren't very long, though it was obvious that he was as miserable as she was. Throughout the last few days, whenever alone, she found her thoughts drifting to him, and she didn't bother to keep the tears from falling. Sometimes, she'd sob loud enough to alert Madame Pomfrey, who'd rush in and then, unsuccessfully, try to comfort her. Victoria suspected that was why she was kept so long for a standard concussion.

Her friends had visited everyday, especially after they found out Professor Lupin was her father. Aaron and Ginny had been a bit hesitant concerning his lycanthropy, but Colin, who was Muggle-born, had no preconceived prejudices and was the first to console Victoria about Professor Lupin's departure. Luckily, after seeing their friend despondent and, Victoria suspected, a good argument with Colin, the other two were both were willing to overlook Professor Lupin's condition. However, they asked about the night at the Shrieking Shack on more than one occasion and Victoria, for Sirius Black's sake, said nothing, claiming amnesia.

Along with her friends, Harry Potter visited too and sometimes his two friends came as well, though that was always awkward. There was some inside joke between the three that had Harry Potter blushing and his friends smirking. It was equally frustrating when Harry Potter visited alone. Victoria was sure she sounded silly most of time and her face never ceased to become red.

Despite his flustering presence, Harry Potter had been very good at preparing Victoria for a summer at Owlhill, which would be even harder to endure knowing there was a much better alternative that was robbed from her. Harry Potter faced the same thing, though regarding the Dursleys and Sirius Black.

Victoria had left the Hospital Wing and was in the adjacent corridor when somebody called out, "Tori!" There was only one person at Hogwarts that called her that, or at least one who she'd talk too. Immediately, she felt her face warm. Harry Potter rushed over to her, a rumpled piece of parchment in his hand, "Madame Pomfrey's finally let you out?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes, but only after I promised to go to her the moment I become nauseous."

Harry Potter grinned, his own face flushed, "Keep this up, you'll end up like me. At the end of every year I find myself in the Hospital Wing."

"Hopefully, I can avoid it next year, though I'm sure with Quidditch I'll be there enough," Victoria joked, laughing awkwardly at the end.

Harry Potter ran his free hand through his hair and chuckled uncomfortably himself and then said, "Actually, I wanted to show – share something with you since technically it belongs to both of us."

"Harry, what –" She began.

"Not here," He then looked about before he said, "This way." Victoria, still carrying her bag of cards and gifts, followed Harry Potter up a flight of stairs and into an abandoned classroom, "We should be okay in here," he announced. He then offered her the parchment he'd been holding.

Victoria took it and looked at the faded paper. "Harry?" She asked.

"Remember in the Shrieking Shack, the map?" Harry Potter explained.

"Oh, yes," Victoria nodded, staring hard at the parchment, "It doesn't look like a map."

"Well, you're holding it wrong. Let me take that," he said, grabbing her bag and setting it on a desk. He then turned the parchment aound in her grasp, their hands brushing together. His were rather sweaty. Both of them were blushing.

Then Victoria realized, "Oh! This is what Prof –" She began, but, ignoring the pain, amended, "is what my dad was reading in his office."

"Yes," Harry Potter confirmed. He then pulled out his wand, "to use the map, all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and…" he trailed off.

Before Victoria's eyes, the once blank parchment began to fill with dark ink. Along with a map of a neatly labeled Hogwarts was the message: "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map."

"Our dads made it, Sirius too. Your dad's Moony, mine was Prongs. Sirius's Padfoot," then Harry Potter scowled, "You don't need two guesses to figure out Wormtail." He sighed deeply, "Anyway, I figured we should share it."

"Thanks," Victoria said, before turning her attention back to the map. She followed the lines up to the top of the paper and saw Gryffindor Tower. "I should probably head back," she remarked, "I said I'd meet up with my friends before dinner."

Harry Potter frowned, and then asked, "Aren't we friends, Tori?"

"Of course," Victoria said, surprised, "Did you think we weren't?"

"No…" he said, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh, okay," She said and then folded up the map.

"Wait!" Harry Potter said, reaching for the map, "You have to wipe it first. Just tap it with your wand and say 'mischief managed'," and the lines on the paper faded.

Victoria handed the map back to Harry Potter, "You hold onto it. It seems like you'll need it more than I will."

He smiled, "Are you saying that I'm very mischievous?"

"No," she shrugged, "But you do have a talent for finding trouble."

"Remember, you've made the habit of ending each school year in the Hospital Wing."

"So have you," Victoria pointed out, "And you've got a year on me!"

Harry Potter's smile broadened, "True, true," he conceded, laughing.

Victoria laughed with him until their laughter simultaneously trailed off, awkwardly. They stood there, only a few feet apart, alone in the classroom, just looking at each other. Both, although, usually flushed around the other, were blushing imensely and looking away from the other, but still trying to sneak glances. Both messed with their hair. Victoria could feel her heart beating rapidly.

It was Harry Potter who broke the odd tension. He cleared his throat and said, "Back to the tower, then?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes." She grabbed her bag as Harry Potter stowed the map inside he robes. They then both walked over to the doorway and after opening the door, he let her through first. "Thanks," she muttered.

The walk back to the common room was unusually quiet. They always had something to talk about, even if it was filled with awkwardness, whether it was Quidditch, or more recently, their home lives. But there was no conversation, at least until they ran into Professor McGonagall in the seventh floor corridor.

"There you are, Miss Thomas," Professor McGonagall hurried over to them. "You're needed in the Headmaster's office." When the older woman saw the anxiety cross the girl's face, she added, "You're not being reprimanded. You have a visitor."

Victoria immediately perked up. Could it possibly be Professor Lupin, her father? She only just remembered to say goodbye to Harry Potter before following the professor back down the staircase.

Professor Dumbledore's office was guarded by a stone gargoyle and required a password to enter. Professor McGonagall gritted out, "Licorice Wand," obviously not pleased with the word. The gargoyle jumped aside and a stone staircase was revealed. "Go on up, Miss Thomas," Professor McGonagall said.

Victoria walked up the rounding stairs until she arrived at a door, which she respectfully knocked on.

"Come in, Miss Thomas," the headmaster called through the door cheerfully.

Victoria opened the door and saw the headmaster seated behind a magnificent desk, surrounded by portraits of elderly witches and wizards on every wall. In front of the desk, a woman sat, a tea cup in her hand. She had dark, wavy hair and was looking at Victoria was a very familiar expression, but that wasn't all that was familiar. From the foggy reaches of her memory of a newspaper article, she realized, "You're Ariadne Black?"

Ms. Black nodded, and covered her mouth with her free hand. Victoria was startled when she saw the woman's eyes well up. The girl looked to the headmaster.

However, Professor Dumbledore didn't get a chance to speak, for a portrait behind the headmaster sneered, looking down at Victoria critically, "A descendant of mine in Gryffindor," he then gestured to Ms. Black, "Her cousin was worse though. He was a proper pureblood."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ms. Black cried, glaring at the portrait.

"Phineas, please," Professor Dumbledore said. Several other portraits also scolded the offending portrait.

Victoria reasoned that these portraits were quite different from the ones she usually interacted with in the corridors and her common room.

"Miss Thomas," Professor Dumbledore began, and then motioned at the grumpy man in the portrait, "This is your great-great-great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black, former Hogwarts headmaster."

"And a lifelong Slytherin," Headmaster Black added.

"Oh, quiet," Ms. Black told the portrait, "Why must you insist on butting into everything?" She had pulled out a hanky and had wiped her eyes.

"Because my _family_ insists on making foolish choices," Headmaster Black argued, "Your cousin is sorted into Gryffindor and runs away from Grimmauld Place at sixteen. Your sister marries a Muggle. You run away from a perfectly suitable pureblood match and," he shot Victoria a filthy look, "Consort with a _werewolf_."

_Professor Lupin?_...suddenly, looking at the woman, Victoria realized, "You're my mother, my birth mother?"

Ms. Black, her eyes moistening again, nodded before standing and approaching Victoria. She held her arms open hesitantly, and Victoria slowly accepted her embrace. It made her feel like she had with her father. Her mother was trembling and Victoria felt several kisses along her temple. "_My baby_," the woman murmured tearfully. Her mother pulled back and held Victoria's face, "So grown up," she remarked proudly, though there was lingering sadness.

Curious, Victoria asked, "Not that I'm unhappy you're here…but why?" Inwardly, she was also hurt. This was the woman who'd given her up; the one who'd kept her from her birth father, from her family.

"Perhaps," Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "You should start from the beginning, Ariadne."

"Of course," Ms. Black said, and then sniffled. She gestured to the other available chair, "Please, sit Tori."

Victoria, who'd hadn't missed the use of her nickname, sat down, setting her bag at her feet.

"Tea?" Professor Dumbledore offered.

Victoria politely accepted and after she'd been served, her mother began her story.

"I should probably start with my fifth year," Ms. Black said, more to herself, "I was made a prefect that year. And, I was in Slytherin," she told her daughter, almost apologetically.

"I know," Victoria admitted. At her mother's curious look, she added, "The Sorting Hat told me when I was sorted."

"Did it? Well, since you're in Gryffindor and you grew up with Muggles, some things may be difficult to understand. I'm a member of the 'Noble House of Black'," her mother said, slightly sarcastic, ignoring the huff from Headmaster Black, "And I'm the youngest of four sisters. The eldest, Dromeda, married a Muggleborn and was subsequently disowned. After that, my parents were going to make certain the rest of us didn't disgrace our family. Both of my other sisters were married into affluent pureblood families. Both of their husbands wound up being Death Eaters, my sister Bella too. When I was fifteen, my parents arranged a marriage for me to Julian Montague –"

Victoria gasped.

"What?" Her mother questioned, concerned.

"Well," Victoria began, toeing the floor, "There's a Slytherin boy in my year named Brett Montague."

"Roma's son?" Ms. Black asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore provided.

Ms. Black was frowning and at her daughter's curious glance, explained, "After I found out about the engagement, I was unbelievably depressed. One of my greatest supports was my best friend of years, Roma Cross. However, I couldn't go through with it, for many reasons, and left the night before the wedding…about a year before you were born. There was still a wedding, though the bride was my very eager former friend, Roma. After I left, I spent some time with my," she shot Headmaster Black a look, "_foolish_ family until," Ms. Black, then a bit red in the face, said, "I became pregnant with you. I lived in a Muggle village in Wales until after you were born."

"What happened?" Victoria asked, cautiously.

Her mother knew to what she was hinting, "Your father was doing some very dangerous work for…" she looked to Professor Dumbledore, "you, I believe, sir, and was unable to help me in anyway. I didn't have any way to contact him. However, shortly after you were born, my mad sister, Bella, tried to visit me," as if lost to her thoughts, she concluded, "we only just escaped and I saw the headmaster the next night…" Ms. Black trailed off, the tears coming once more and she used her hanky.

Professor Dumbledore, seeing Ms. Black becoming overwhelmed by her emotions, finished the story, "It was decided that the best scenario was to hide you in plain sight and send your mother abroad. Neither of us believed that if she remained in Britain that she could keep away from you. She's been in Crete for nearly thirteen years now, but returned the moment she heard of yours and your father's predicament from Professor Snape."

At this, Victoria frowned, but her mother scowled, "It was the very least he could do."

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "Severus was wrong to act the way he did, Ariadne, but he regrets what he'd done," he finished, his blue eyes resting on Victoria.

Victoria, however, didn't want to think, much less talk, about Professor Snape, so she asked her mother, "What happens now?"

"Well," her mother said, "I've moved back from Crete, permanently, and have gotten a job at the ministry. And, yesterday, your father and I visited the Thomas's and they've waived custody of you. You're ours now, Tori Lupin."

Victoria was so stunned she couldn't say anything.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Ms. Black asked nervously.

Victoria felt fear well up within her as she asked the most important question, at least to her, "I'm going home with you?"

Her mother smiled, seemingly relieved, "Yes, sweetheart. We're moving into your father's home in Coedbryn."

"W-with you and P-professor Lupin?" Victoria questioned, her words stunted by her tears. She couldn't say anymore she was so happy.

"Oh, Tori," Her mother remarked, before she rushed over and gathered her sobbing child into her arms. "Yes, dear, you're coming home to us, we've gathered your things from Owlhill, and…" Ms. Black trailed off and continued to mutter soothing things to Victoria.

From behind the desk, two headmasters, although one rather reluctantly, were touched to see the two reunited where they'd been separated many years ago.

**XxXxX**

_June 17th, 1994_

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross, Victoria _Lupin_, could hardly keep still. Three days ago her world was altered to an extreme comparable to when she discovered she was a witch. She would be going home to Professor Lupin, her father and her mother, Ariadne Black, who was just as loving and warm as her father was.

The last three days went by entirely too slow.

She had told her friends about her mother and how she wasn't going back to Owlhill. This included Harry Potter, who, surprising Victoria, was generally happy that Victoria was to go home to a loving family when he wouldn't. She didn't have to tell the rest of the school about her real parents. There was a rather insulting article in the _Daily Prophet_ about her parents, focusing on her father's lycanthropy and her mother being estranged from her family, but any unpleasantness disappeared when Professor Flitwick was the first to call her Miss _Lupin_.

Fortunately for Victoria, the last few hours passed in a blur. Before she could register it all, she had packed her bags, left Hogwarts, and arrived at London. She'd said goodbye to all of her friends, Harry Potter included, all of whom gave Victoria hugs. However, she still blushed when hugged by Harry Potter, who'd pressed a note into her hand with his address and a letter from Sirius Black. Although, all of this was pushed out of mind when she spotted her mother, smiling brilliantly, waiting for her on the other side of the barrier. In the blink of an eye, she'd shared a warm greeting with her mother, introduced her to all of her friends, and the pair had Apparted to the front of their new home Coedbryn.

There, everything slowed down.

Victoria walked slowly down the walkway to the quaint cottage alongside her mother, who was levitating her trunk. Halfway there, the front door of the cottage opened gently and her father stepped out into the thick and colorful light of a summer sunset.

Victoria paused there for a moment, taking in his familiar features and warm demeanor, his awed smile, her own loud breath bleating from her chest. Then, she ran.

He didn't move, but instead opened his arms, welcoming her as she launched herself into his arms.

It was so good…so safe…so _right_, that Victoria knew nothing except the sound of his jubilant, free laughter and the warmth of his tears upon her face and of his embrace.


End file.
